The Return of Salazar Slytherin
by MochaButterfly
Summary: The sequel to the Brother Amulets. I suggest you read the prequel first. Anyway, it's about exactly what the title says. D/G and a little H/G. **COMPLETED**
1. Vacation

Disclaimer: All characters and names belong to JK Rowling – I am merely borrowing them. 

A/N: Well, here's chapter one of _The Return Of Salazar Slytherin_, sequel to _The Brother Amulets_. I hope you like it . . . and review, please!

Chapter One 

_ _

"Thank you for coming with me," Ginny Weasley said. "I just didn't feel like saying goodbye to you at the castle."

Draco Malfoy smirked and looked around. They were standing near the Hogwarts Express, and the platform was full of students returning home for the two-week vacation they'd been granted for the defeat of Lord Voldemort. "So you wanted me to come and say goodbye to you in front of everyone?"

Ginny bit her lip and searched the platform. "Over there," she said, pointing towards the bathrooms. "We can say goodbye there – no one will see us."

Draco allowed her to lead him over. They'd been meeting secretly the past few days, not wanting the whole school to know about their relationship. He secretly believed they'd never be able to keep it a secret for too long. News traveled fast in Hogwarts – all it took was one sighting of them together and everyone would know.

It had been Ginny's idea, though, for them not to let their feelings for each other known. Her brother, Ron, already knew, but she wasn't keen on the idea of her whole family knowing.

"Not until I'm ready to tell them," she'd promised.

They found a nook in the wall that hid them from most people, but it was a little small. That wasn't a bad thing – Draco loved being close to Ginny.

"Tell me again why you can't come home with me," Ginny said as soon as they were hidden, sliding her arms around Draco's neck. 

"Because." Draco pretended to be annoyed. The only reason he was annoyed was because he just wanted to kiss her for the longest time, not talk. 

He knew they wouldn't be seeing each other for another two weeks and he wasn't quite sure how he'd be able to cope with her not being in the same building as him. And not seeing her everyday. And not knowing when they would be together again and when her lips would be back on his, where they belonged. 

He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. "My mother wants me to come home," he said in a more gentle tone. "I've told you a million times."

Ginny's warm, dark brown eyes saddened. "I really want you to come with me," she whispered.

"I'm not so sure," Draco said skeptically, smirking. "Aren't you the one who doesn't want to tell your family about us? How well do you reckon they'll take the sight of me coming home with you?"

"I don't _care_ about that right now," Ginny said, pressing her face into his neck. He loved it when she did that. "I know I must be sounding like a dope, but I really don't know how I'm going to live without you for the next two weeks."

"God, Gin, we've only been together three days," Draco said, exasperated.

She lifted her head and looked at him. "I know," she replied softly. "I'm going to miss you."

He couldn't tell her how much he'd miss her, too. Instead, he smoothed down her wavy, fiery red hair and then lifted her chin so her mouth would touch his.

Kissing Ginny was always like the first time. A rush of emotions always ran through him. Sometimes he felt scared by his feelings – he'd never really cared for anyone before. Not even his mother. But something inside told him that if anything ever happened to Ginny, if she was ever taken from him, he would absolutely lose it.

They kissed for a long time. Draco would've kissed her longer if she hadn't pulled away.

"I might miss the train," she said, a little breathless.

He didn't reply, just stepped out of the way so she could pass by him. Then he followed her back onto the platform, which had cleared since most were already on the scarlet train.

"So your mother's coming tomorrow to pick you up?" Ginny confirmed. She stopped and turned to him before going on. 

Draco nodded.

"Write me as soon as you get home," Ginny said, and leaned her head a little forward as if she wanted to kiss him again. But then she seemed to realize anyone could be watching and pulled her head back. She gave him one final, sad, beautiful smile that Draco loved so much and then turned to go on the train.

Draco stepped back from the Hogwarts Express. He stayed on the platform until it left. As it disappeared into the distance, he couldn't help but feel very empty inside, knowing that being separated from Ginny was the reason.

Ginny did not want to sit in the compartment with her brother, Ron, and his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Ron and Hermione had finally discovered their love for each other and had been wrapped up in themselves for the past few days, not really noticing anyone or anything around them. And Harry . . . well, Ginny did not feel comfortable around him anymore.

She'd performed a Life Spell on him, and therefore, he was now obsessed with her.

So she sat with her "friends", Melanie, Rachel, Sarah, and Laura. Even though she felt out of place with them now, she figured they were really her best choice of companions at the moment.

They obviously didn't want her sitting with them, though, so at first they were all kind of quiet. Ginny pretended not to notice and looked out the window, keeping her eyes glued on Draco. It might've been because of the distance, but she could've sworn he looked almost sad.

_Draco is never sad_, Ginny thought, leaning back in her seat. _And if he were he'd rather die than show it in his face._

That was the one thing that bothered Ginny. The way he never seemed to show his feelings. She couldn't help but make her feelings known to him – sometimes, afterwards, she felt like an idiot saying so much when he just stood there, looking uncomfortable. She tried to tell herself that's the way Draco Malfoy was: secretive. Sometimes she was amazed he even bothered with her. 

But the past few days had been some of the best in her life. It seemed like the only person she could depend on was Draco. She didn't even like to hang around Hermione anymore, when Hermione used to be the only one in which she felt comfortable in her presence. Now, she always felt weird and uncertain around _everyone_ – except those times when she was with Draco. Even when she made a retard of herself she only felt sad, not really uncomfortable, around him. 

In a way, Ginny was looking forward to going home. They'd only been in school about two and a half weeks, and she'd missed most of those days due to being "absent". But for some reason she felt more relaxed knowing she wouldn't have to worry about anything for the next fourteen days.

Ginny slept most of the train ride to King's Cross station. When they arrived, her parents were waiting for her on the platform.

Ron had invited Hermione and Harry to stay with them for the two-week vacation. Since none of Ginny's other brothers were going to be home, they definitely had the room. But Ginny didn't like the idea of waking up each morning to see Harry at the kitchen table.

The thing was, Ginny suddenly didn't _not like _Harry anymore just because he had a gigantic rush of feelings for her. It was the exact opposite, actually. She was afraid she'd lose all control around him. She still liked him, deep down, a lot, even though she liked Draco more. And the part of her that still loved Harry, deep inside her, was flattered and almost happy that Harry now couldn't stop thinking about her – he'd finally realize what she'd been going through since she was ten years old.

When they arrived at the Burrow, Ginny found Fred and George, her two older twin brothers, in the kitchen. She was surprised that they were home – now that they were old enough to live on their own, they rarely ever came back to the house. 

What was even more surprising was that they were cooking.

"Mum, do you really trust them to make our food?" Ron demanded.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Fred exclaimed, poking him in the side with his wand. "We've become excellent chefs."

"They aren't bad," Mrs. Weasley relented. 

"Anyway, you shouldn't be picking on us," George added to Ron as everyone but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took a seat at the kitchen table. "We should be picking on _you_. Seventeen and with your _first_ girlfriend!"

Ginny laughed into her hand as the tip of Ron's ears went red. Hermione smiled with embarrassment.

"That's enough," Mr. Weasley said before disappearing up the stairs.

"We haven't even _started_," Fred whined. "How can that be enough?"

Mrs. Weasley, taking pity on the way Hermione was squirming in her seat, quickly changed the subject.

"What are you making for dinner?" she asked lightly.

"It's a surprise," Fred said with a grin.

Ginny frowned. They'd probably put a sauce in it that turned the person who ate it into a goldfish. That was Fred and George's idea of a surprise.

But she enjoyed being with her family again, almost relieved that her two brothers were home. They took her mind off Draco. 

During the course of dinner (no one had suddenly sprouted fins yet) Fred and George began to pick on Ron again.

"At this rate you'll probably be married by the time your forty," George said breezily.

"Most people start dating when they're fourteen," Fred added. 

"That's not true," Mrs. Weasley said sharply. "I wasn't allowed to date until I was twenty."

The twins snorted into their mashed potatoes.

"Must we be on the subject of dating?" Ron sighed.

"In your instance, Mum, it worked out pretty good," Fred told his mother with a grin. "You produced four perfectly wonderful sons. That's more than half."

"I'm taking it that you are two of the four," Ginny said darkly.

"Worked out pretty _well_," Mr. Weasley corrected. 

"Bill and Charlie are the other two," George announced.

"Ron and Percy are the rejects," Fred put in.

"And me?" Ginny asked.

"Well, you're the unfortunate little sister."

"Thanks a lot."

"Anyway, Ron, what we're trying to say is that . . . well, we're actually _proud _of you," Fred told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We thought you'd die of old age before dating a single person."

Hermione looked like she wanted nothing more than to jump from the table and run away. Harry was trying not to laugh behind his napkin. After Ron shot him an angry glare, he said loudly, "I'm not the _only_ one here with a first relationship."

"Harry's gone out with someone before," Fred said simply.

Ginny stared icily at Ron, but he didn't seem to see her. He was so steamed he blurted, "I'm talking about Ginny, you idiot."

All eyes were on her.

She wanted to hide under the table.

_Thanks a lot, Ron,_ she thought furiously.

"Ginny has a girlfriend, too?" George gasped.

"Ginny, how long has this been going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked happily, positively beaming. "And with who? You should've invited him over for the holiday."

"Our little Ginny is growing up," Fred sniffed, wiping a fake tear away.

"Yeah, Gin, who's the lucky guy?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Ginny knew she must've been bright red. Ron was looking at his plate, realizing the mistake he'd made. Hermione was still fidgeting, and after a moment excused herself to the bathroom. Harry was staring at his fork as if it were the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.

"Um," Ginny began. "I . . . really, you wouldn't know him. . . ."

"Ha!" Ron said loudly. He returned his gaze back at his plate after Ginny gave him a death look.

"We'd still like to know his name," Mr. Weasley said warmly.

_No you wouldn't_, she thought, biting her lower lip. _You hate the Malfoys. Everyone at this table does except me. _

Should she tell them? She couldn't lie . . . that would be stupid. And she promised Draco she'd let her family know about their relationship. So what if they disapproved? They'd learn to live with it. It was her life, not theirs.

Still, her throat felt very tight as she said quietly and quickly, "Draco Malfoy."

Fred laughed shortly.

"I'm hearing things," George said. "I actually thought you said Draco Malfoy."

Ginny didn't know what to say. Her parents were staring at her with a look of shock and confusion, their mouths slightly open. They'd heard her loud and clear.

Hermione returned to her seat, noticing the tension in the air. She threw Ginny a sympathetic look, obviously realizing what had happened, but looked relieved the spotlight was off her.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said finally, cutting her meat with a bit too violently, "wasn't he the one with you in New York?"

"Yes," Ginny mumbled.

"Hold on a second," George said. "Did I miss something? She really said Malfoy?"

"She's got to be joking," Fred said faintly.

George forced a laugh. "Good one, Ginny. Really, who is it?"

Ginny sighed and stood up so quickly the chair tipped backwards. She left the kitchen without a word and ran up to her room, taking out her wand and fixing her door with a Sticking Hex so no one could get in.

It was good to be back in her room, as small as it was. There was barely enough room for her twin bed, her collection of stuffed animals in the corner, her desk, dresser, and the vanity table covered in makeup she never used. She threw herself into the chair at her desk and dropped her head into her folded arms on top of it. 

_Well_, she thought, _there is a good sign to this. They didn't explode and start yelling, which I thought they would do._

Before she'd even finished her thought, there was a loud noise from downstairs. Her bedroom was just above the family room, which connected to the kitchen, and she heard her father shouting. She couldn't hear the words too clearly, but she caught, "_Malfoy – Ginny – together – my little girl – why did you let this happen, Ron? –_"

She almost laughed. Like it was all Ron's fault she was snogging Draco. 

Ginny stood up and began pacing. Why _was_ she snogging Draco? Before, in the past few years, he'd always been with a different girl, it seemed, every week. Even though he always seemed to come back to Pansy Parksinson, the ugliest girl Ginny had really ever seen in her life. It was obvious he didn't like her, though. The point was, Draco never really stayed with one girl for more than two weeks. What made Ginny think she'd be different?

Well, for one, the way he kissed her. The way when his lips were on hers it seemed as if he'd protect her forever.

_But he could kiss everyone like that_, she thought, her heart wrenching at the thought of Draco kissing someone else. 

And they'd been through a lot. He'd managed to save her life a few times. He didn't do _that_ with every girl, did he?

Ginny refused to think Draco was just using her like he'd done with his previous girlfriends. She wasn't sure how she'd come to care about him so much. The way he acted around her . . . so cold and distant . . . she shouldn't be feeling the way she was. She should be fearing that he'd break up with her in a note. But for some reason, she wasn't afraid of that.

_If he breaks up with me, he'll at least do it to my face_.

Though she didn't want that, either.

The thing was, Ginny sometimes caught glimpses of emotion in Draco's gray eyes. Sometimes she'd catch him staring at her with a wistful look, and a small smile. But he'd always turn it into a smirk and say, "There's an ink smudge on your chin" or "I think you're starting to get a pimple on your nose". 

And when they pulled away after kissing, she'd feel so comfortable and light the way he stared down at her. He always looked a little amazed afterwards, as if he couldn't believe it was really her, that she was really his.

Unfortunately, those moments rarely lasted long though they did occur frequently.

_I've got to stop thinking about this_, she thought, staring out the window at the sinking sun in the sky. _It's depressing me. And it's making me remember I won't see Draco for two weeks._

She decided she'd write him a letter about breaking the news to her parents. Below, she could still hear her dad and mother shouting about her relationship with Draco. Trying to ignore it, she began to write.

A/N: It's starting out a little slow, I know. More action with Draco and Ginny coming soon. I'll try to make this story with a bit more . . . well, snogging, to be honest. And it might not be with who you think ;) Oh, and please review! I'll write chapter two, but it'll come out a lot quicker with reviews! I love reviews – they inspire me to keep writing. I don't care . . . you can even flame if you want, I would like to know what I'm doing wrong. Anyway, just REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Mysterious Rocks

Disclaimer: same as always.

A/N: nothing to say, really. Here is chapter two of _The Return of Salazar Slytherin._

Chapter Two

_Mysterious Rocks_

There was a letter from Ginny waiting for Draco when he got home the next day. Personally, he was kind of flattered that she couldn't even wait twenty-four hours for his owl. But he took it from his butler and pretended to look irritated. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to act uncaring about Ginny even when she wasn't around. Even in front of his butler, Marcus, who hadn't spoken a word since before Draco was born. He wouldn't tell anyone if Draco gave away his feelings for Ginny. Marcus wouldn't even tell his own mother if Draco suddenly ripped off all his clothes and did an exotic dance on the dining room table.

He took the letter from Ginny into his room and shut the door. Without taking off his cloak he sat on his bed and unfolded the parchment.

Dear Draco,

_I did it. I told my parents about us. I really didn't have a choice – Ron kind of gave me away. Anyway, they're going ballistic even as I write this. They might even ground me, or forbid me to see you or something like that. But Harry has an Invisibility Cloak, and I'm sure I could use it any time I wanted. Meaning I could sneak out, unnoticed, and meet you somewhere. We managed to fool everyone at Hogwarts. Why can't we fool my family, too?_

I'll feel bad if I deceive my parents, but really, I shouldn't. They're just being stupid. They don't really know you – they know your father. Your father's in Azkaban and he won't be bothering us anytime soon. Maybe if they spent time with you they'd get to know you and realize that you're nothing like him (no matter what you say). 

Draco smirked. He wasn't so sure the Weasleys would agree to meet him and just have a little session "getting to know him". The family was ninety-five percent male. Ginny was the youngest and the only young girl. Obviously everyone would be protective of her. They wouldn't believe a Malfoy was good enough for her. If they did meet, Draco would walk away with a disfigured face. Which is something he did not want.

_I know I just saw you this morning but I can't stop thinking about you. This is going to be a long two weeks. Don't have too much fun without me._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Draco placed the parchment on his desk. No one had ever signed a letter to him "love" before. Even when his mother sent him sweets at school, she always would put a little dash and then _Mum_. 

It had been a day since he'd seen Ginny, and the truth was, he was beginning to miss her, too. No matter what she thought, no matter how nonchalant he tried to act, he really did want to see her soon. Not in two weeks. That would be too long.

But if he arrived at the Weasley house then her brothers or her parents would be sure to curse him away. It would be like having a death wish – knocking on their front door and then asking, "Is Ginny home?"

Draco was tired. The night before he hadn't gotten any sleep because he'd been alone in the Slytherin dormitory, being the only student there. Since Peeves didn't have anyone to pick on, he'd decided that it would be fun to bring pots from the kitchen and bang them like crash cymbals in the dormitory, right next to Draco's ear, every half hour.

He took off his cloak and fell into bed, and without peeling back the covers, fell asleep almost immediately.

A few hours later, he woke up suddenly. Someone was in his room. He sat up and twisted around and saw his mother by his desk.

His heart dropped into his stomach when he saw she was reading Ginny's letter.

"Hey," he said angrily, gracefully jumping off the bed and crossing the distance between them in two strides. He snatched the parchment out of her hands, causing her to jump and smile at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, dear," Narcissa Malfoy said, not sounding sorry at all. "I came in to tell you it was dinner time, but you looked so adorable asleep –"

"Spare me."

" – and I saw the letter on the desk. Ginny? I don't think I've met her before. You've never mentioned a Slytherin by the name of Ginny."

"That's because she's not a Slytherin," Draco snapped, stuffing the parchment in his pocket. 

"Ginny . . ." Narcissa appeared not to have heard him. "Isn't that the name of the girl who was Portkeyed to New York with you?"

"Yes." Draco never had an urge to yank his mother's hair as badly as he did at that moment. 

Narcissa Malfoy always was a beautiful woman, even though she was nearly fifty years old. She was a bit shorter than Draco, with long legs and skin almost as pale as his. She had yellower hair than he did (his was more white). But she had his grayish-silverish eyes that always seemed like they were smirking or amused about something. And when she smiled, it never quite reached her eyes.

"If I remember correctly that would mean she's a Weasley," Narcissa said carefully, picking a piece of hair off Draco's black shirt. He brushed her hand away irritably.

"Is it dinner time or what?" he demanded, pushing by her and leaving the room.

Great. He hadn't wanted his mother to know. She'd probably tell Lucius Malfoy on her next visit to see him in Azkaban. Of course, it wasn't like Lucius didn't already know that Draco liked a Weasley. Still, it would be annoying to get a Howler from him reminding Draco about how having feelings for someone made him weak. If he heard that one more time he'd rip his hair out.

_No, not my hair_, he thought, walking down a flight of stairs. _I like my hair. I'll rip out my mother's. And shove it down my father's throat._

Actually, Draco didn't hate his mother. She just bothered him. Sometimes, she attempted to act like she cared about him, when honestly she would sell him easily for twenty Knuts. 

The morning after Ginny sent the letter, both Ginny's mother and her father came up separately and asked if they could speak with her. Ginny agreed, but didn't really listen to them going on and on about how Draco wasn't right for her.

"He's a Malfoy, dear, and he doesn't care about himself, much less another person . . ."

"You deserve so much better, Ginny. Besides, I thought you fancied Harry. . . ."

"If you want to date a blond, Mr. Jager's nephew is visiting for the week. Would you like to meet him . . .?"

"You really are a beautiful girl – uh, young woman – Gin, and I can't blame the boy. But a Malfoy . . . ?"

Ginny stayed in her room most of the time that day. It was boring, but it was better than facing her family. If her parents weren't lecturing her, then Fred and George were poking fun at her. Ron and Hermione seemed relieved since the spotlight was off of them. And Harry seemed to sulk around. Ginny knew why – he didn't like hearing anything about how she was with Draco.

Ginny felt guilty about what she was doing to her family and to Harry. But she couldn't help it. Even if she wanted she couldn't break up with Draco. She would be miserable and she knew it.

She was miserable just being away from him. And the way everyone around her was acting didn't help her mood.

On the third day of vacation, Ginny was lying on her bed reading when someone knocked on her door.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. Probably her mother trying to convince her how Draco would end up breaking her heart.

"Come in," she said, trying not to sound exasperated.

Instead, Ron came in. "Hi," he said. "Haven't been seeing too much of you. Are you going to start demanding that food be pushed to you under the door?"

Ginny placed the open book face down across her stomach. "That's a good idea," she said smoothly. "I just might do that."

To her surprise, Ron grinned. "Well, you can arrange that later. We were just about to go swimming. Wanna come?"

Ginny knew where they were going swimming – there was a large pond about five minutes from their house. They had a pond in their backyard, but it was full of algae and it was only about five feet around and two feet deep. The swimming pond was larger and got as deep as ten feet in the middle. And it had a large rock overhang about six feet above the surface that was great for jumping off of.

"Who's we?" she asked.

"Hermione, Fred, George, Harry, and me."

Ginny thought a moment. She was dying to get out of the house. And who knew – maybe Fred and George would lay off the Draco subject.

"All right. Give me a minute to put my suit on," she said.

Ginny knew she had about a million bathing suits in her closet, but could only find three. Two were way too small. The only one that fit her was a two-piece. She had been hoping on a regular one piece because she'd feel more comfortable around Harry.

Frowning, Ginny got into the dark blue two-piece. Then she fished out her biggest T-shirt and pulled it over her head. A second later, she was downstairs and beginning to wish she'd declined Ron's invitation.

The walk to the pond was brief, and Fred and George joked among each other and actually left Ginny alone. For that she was grateful and enjoyed being outside, some of her earlier worries melting away.

When they reached the pond, Hermione and Ron went off into the nearby woods by themselves. Fred and George jumped right in off the rock into the water, while Ginny decided she would try to get a tan first. Of course, whenever she did lay out in the sun she either got burned or more freckles. 

As she arranged her towel on the rock, Harry sat down beside her. Ginny tried to ignore the fact that his shirt was off.

"You're not going swimming?" she asked without looking at him.

"Eventually," he replied.

A thought occurred to her and she forced herself to look at his face, not his chest. "You know how to swim, don't you?"

He smiled. "Yes, I do. Remember fourth year, second task? If I hadn't known how to swim I would've been out of luck."

Ginny then felt stupid and mumbled, "Oh." She tried to think of something else to say as she leaned back on her elbows. "What do you reckon Ron and Hermione are doing in the woods?"

Harry's expression darkened and he frowned, looking towards the trees. "I don't really want to know."

Ginny studied him. "Are you mad at them?" _Does he like Hermione?_ she wondered. She'd never really thought of that before.

"No," he said to her question. "Well – yes. I mean, I think it's great that they're together and all. But they aren't the only two human beings on this earth. It's like all they need is each other and not me anymore."

"That's not true," Ginny contradicted warmly. "I'm sure they don't even realize what they're doing."

Harry didn't reply.

Ginny rolled onto her stomach and looked over the rock at the pond. Fred and George were splashing each other and dunking each other under, making a lot of noise for only two people. She rested her head on her folded arms and closed her eyes.

She was just drifting off when she heard Fred and George coming back up on the rock. Since the rock was so high from the pond, they had to walk around and up a slope to get there.

Ginny sat up when they reached the rock.

"Aren't you two going in?" Fred asked, grinning.

"I'm not yet," Harry answered.

"How about you, Gin?" George asked.

She smiled tightly. "No thanks."

"The water's fun," Fred said, stepping up beside her and grabbing her arm. "Come in with us."

"No thanks," she repeated.

But she knew what they were going to do. They were going to throw her in. If she hadn't wanted them to, she would've fought them and they would've left her alone. But it was sort of fun to be thrown in, so she didn't struggle too much as her older twin brothers grabbed each of her arms and yanked her to her feet.

"Ready?" Fred asked, grabbing her by the waist. 

"No," she said, trying not to laugh.

And then he heaved her over the side of the rock.

What happened next happened quickly and yet slowly at the same time. Fred had tossed her in with her back to the pond, facing everyone on the rock. She sailed down towards the water bottom first.

Since she wasn't totally stiff, the surface didn't sting much when she hit it like it would've if she'd done a belly flop. But there was something else that hurt a lot more.

Just a few inches below the surface, the back of Ginny's head struck something sharp. And it struck it hard.

It hurt so much the pain spread through her body. It felt as if whatever she hit (obviously the top of a sharp rock) had sliced right to the skull.

_How can there be rocks?_ she thought, dazed, as she surfaced slowly. _The bottom is too far down. _

Ginny somehow managed to keep her head above water. Everything seemed far away and her vision was blurred. Her head throbbed while her whole body was searing with white-hot pain.

Someone was calling her name.

"What," she said thickly. Or at least she thought she did. Her lips didn't seem to be working.

She reached a hand up to the back of her head and felt something warm and sticky in her hair. Pulling her fingers away and glancing down at them, she found they were covered red blood.

_My hair is leaking_, she thought deliriously. She was losing consciousness. She tried to blink repeatedly, hoping she'd be able to see clearly, but it didn't work. Everything got darker and darker.

She let herself slid into unconscious. It hurt too much to stay awake and be aware of everything. The last thing she felt was someone pulling her from the water, and then everything went black.

A/N: Terrible place to leave off, I know. But hey . . . this is the stuff that keeps you interested! Keep reviewing cuz if you don't chapter three won't come out for a long while! Oh, and I have a new email address if anyone wants to email me: [mochabutterfly22@hotmail.com][1]. 

   [1]: mailto:mochabutterfly22@hotmail.com



	3. Locator Rings

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling

A/N: I'm telling you, people, if you don't review then these chapters don't come out as quickly! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Oh, well, maybe I should put this at the end of the chapter, huh? I'll just go to the story now.

Chapter Three

_Locator Rings_

Draco stabbed at the chicken with his fork the night after his mother had read Ginny's letter. His mother had attempted to cook dinner, and she'd managed to turn the chicken breast the color of two-week-old hard-boiled eggs. If he hadn't been hungry before, then he definitely wasn't anymore.

Narcissa Malfoy cleared her throat, trying to get Draco's attention. 

"What?" he asked wearily, not bothering to look up.

They were sitting at their dining room table, each at different ends, and it seemed ridiculous to try and talk. The table ends were ten seats apart on each side, so it was like Draco felt he had to shout to be heard by someone on the opposite end.

"I have something for you," Narcissa said softly.

Intrigued, Draco couldn't help but glance at her. She never had anything for him, not since she stopped sending him food with an average fifty grams of fat per bite during sixth year. 

She was smiling gently at him, Draco could see even from the distance.

"If you're finished why don't you come down here," she suggested.

Noisily, Draco slammed down his fork and it rattled the china plate. He shoved the chair back from the table and was at her end in three strides. Arms crossed, staring down at her icily, he waited.

She looked up at him sadly. "You look so much like your father when you do that," she said wistfully.

Draco only hardened his look. He wasn't sure if she was sad because she missed Lucius or because she didn't want Draco turning out like his father. 

"There was one time when Lucius really did love me," she said, looking back down at her plate. "It was a long time ago, but it happened."

"Fascinating story, really, it is. But I have much better things to do –"

He turned to go, but to his surprise, Narcissa grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving.

"Draco, please," she said. She was sharp, but she was also pleading him. "I want to give you something and I'm trying to let you know the story behind it."

Draco stared down at her for a moment, into her eyes so much like his, and debated it. While he didn't want to spend any quality time with his mother, he was a little curious on what she was trying to give him.

Without a word, he sat in the chair beside her.

Narcissa's face relaxed into a small smile. "Over the years," she said, obviously continuing her tale, "we grew apart. Even when you were born we weren't getting along."

"Is there a point to this?" Draco interrupted.

"Yes," Narcissa said, and reached out her closed fist onto the table. She opened her hand to reveal two silver rings, each with a rather large circular green stone. Draco stared at them for a moment, uninterested. His mother noticed and explained. "They're made of white gold. They both have a real emerald, see? Your father gave me one when I was seventeen, just after we graduated from Hogwarts."

Draco sneered. The rings were very feminine. "What did he do with the other one? Wear it?"

"No, he wore it on a chain around his neck," she replied. "These aren't just normal rings, Draco."

"Let me guess. When they're joined they can defeat the most powerful man in the world?"

Narcissa frowned. "That's not funny."

"Was it supposed to be?"

She gave him a look for a moment, then continued. "They're locator rings, Draco. When I wore mine, your father could find me anytime he wanted. We both had to be wearing it or else it didn't work."

"How did they work?" Draco demanded sharply. The truth was, he could've cared less about the rings. But he felt he'd humor his mother by not standing up and walking away.

"The emerald is divided into sections."

Draco picked one of the rings up and inspected the gem. "I don't see any sections," he snapped.

Narcissa ignored him and went on with her explanation. "If I wanted to find your father, all I had to do was think about him. Then I'd look at the ring and the sections would light up. It's sort of divided into four parts. If your father were north of me, the top half of the emerald would start to blink. Sort of like a flame of a candle. If he were south, the bottom half would blink. East, the right half. West, the left half. Do you understand?"

"Why do I need to?" he asked irritably. 

"You could give them to this Ginny of yours," Narcissa said with a rare genuine smile. 

Draco stood up quickly and stared down heatedly at his mother. "You don't know _anything_ about her. How do you know I even like her? She wrote me letter, but that doesn't mean I'm in love with her. Lots of girls write me letters like that. Why the _hell_ would I want to give her those ugly chunky rings?"

Surprisingly, Narcissa did not appear to be hurt. Instead, she just smiled lazily, her eyes laughing at him. "I'm your mother, Draco. I've heard you talk about girls. But you never talk as angrily and as defensively about other girls like you do Ginny Weasley." 

"And enlighten me . . . how would this make you think I like her? Most _normal_ people would realize that I don't."

Narcissa laughed. She had the weirdest laugh, and it literally sounded like she was saying, "Ha, ha, ha, ha". It was annoying to Draco, and he struggled to control his anger. 

"Take the rings, Draco," she said firmly. "I don't want them anymore. Maybe you can pawn them."

"I don't need any more money," Draco said coldly. He spun and left the dining room, angry that his mother could read him so well.

At first, Ginny wasn't sure if she'd come out of consciousness or not. Her head pounded but at least her whole body didn't ache. 

She heard a moan, and it took her a while to realize it was her who had made the noise. Her eyelids felt like they weighed a thousand pounds, but she forced them open. 

She felt before she saw anything. Her back was supported by a soft mattress, covers pulled up to her chin and tucked around her. She was in bed – in _her_ bed.

Slowly, her vision came back. A blurry figure swam before her eyes, and after she blinked a few times, she realized it was Harry.

She squinted. Then everything came rushing back to her. Falling into the water, hitting her head on a rock of some sort. To the tell truth, she actually thought she was dead for a minute. Her head had slammed onto the sharp edge of the rock pretty hard. 

Then a different possibility occurred to her. What if she was alive, but crippled? What if she couldn't walk?

She was still exhausted, but she had to know. To her relief, she wiggled her toes and felt them respond, brushing against the sheets covering her. 

"Ginny . . ."

Harry was talking to her, trying to ask her how she felt. She still felt half asleep. Satisfied that she could walk, and that she was neither dead nor brain-dead, she fell back onto her pillow. Doing so she hit the back of her head on the soft down pillow, and it sent a fresh wave of pain through her body.

"It hurts," she moaned. Where was her mother? Why wasn't she there?

The pain began to diminish, but Ginny realized it was because she was falling back asleep. She was so out of it she barely felt the brush of Harry's lips on hers, and then she fell out of consciousness. 

When she woke up next, she woke up faster and knowing everything that had happened instantly. She sat up, and saw that instead of Harry beside her, it was Hermione. 

"Hey, you're up!" Hermione cried, and dashed to the door. "She's up!" she yelled out into the hall, and then returned to the chair beside Ginny's bed.

Only seconds had passed before Ginny's parents, brothers, and Harry all hurried in and gathered around her.

"How long have I been out?" she croaked, her throat dry. Her mother handed her a glass of water.

"About twenty-four hours," Mr. Weasley answered, smiling at her. "We've been worried out of our minds."

Ginny reached up and felt the back of her head. She felt a long scratch, but it felt as if it had already been stitched up.

"We called the doctor and he came by to look at you," Mrs. Weasley explained. "He said you didn't need to be awake and just fixed you right up. Said we can take the stitches out for you in a week or so."

Ginny thought for a moment. "What did I cut my head on?" 

Everyone was quiet. Then Fred spoke up. "That's the weird thing, Ginny. Me and George –"

"George and I," Mrs. Weasley corrected.

" – went back to remove the rock you hurt yourself on, and there was nothing there," Fred continued. "Nothing. There wasn't a rock on even the bottom _close_ to where you landed. Even if it had been on the bottom, there's no way you could've hit it – you hit something only a bit below the surface."

Ginny blinked. "I had to have hit something," she said. 

"Let's not worry about it," Mr. Weasley said, reaching over and taking her hand. "From now on that pond is off limits, all right?"

No one disagreed. 

Ginny really needed a shower, so the first thing she did was take one. After she got out, she sat at her desk wrapped in a towel and wrote Draco a letter quickly explaining what had happened. 

She sent it off with Pidwidgeon (A/N: is that how you spell it? I'm too lazy to look it up) and got dressed. She found that Draco had not responded to her first letter. It disappointed her, but she tried to think nothing of it and sat at the kitchen table while her mother fixed her something to eat. She'd barely been awake an hour, but she felt tired once again. 

"You should be back to normal in a day or so," Mrs. Weasley assured her.

When Draco woke up the next morning, he went over to his desk to see if there were any more letters from Ginny. For some reason, he just hadn't wrote to her yet. He just didn't want to. He didn't want to communicate through letters, he wanted to see her in person.

There was a letter from her, much to his surprise. _She's been writing me everyday._

He picked up the parchment, but something caught his eye before he could read it. Glancing down at his desk, he saw two things on top of his pile of school papers.

The two white-gold locator rings sat there, reflecting what dull light there was in the room. Angrily, he snatched them up and looked for a place to put them.

It took him a while to find one, but he ended up shoving them to the bottom of a drawer full of clothes he'd never worn. By then, the butler came up and announced that it was time for breakfast.

Ginny's letter lay forgotten on his desk.

A day later, Ginny was feeling better. Whenever she ran up the stairs too fast, she'd get dizzy, and she still had a long cut along the back of her head that stung whenever she washed her wavy hair. But other than she felt fine.

_I'm really lucky_, Ginny figured. _I could be dead or crippled, but I ended up all right._

At sunset after dinner, Ginny excused herself to go to her room. Draco still hadn't answered her letters and she was starting to get upset.

_Maybe he really doesn't want me the way that I want him_, she worried, but tried to think positive.

_There could be trouble with owl post or something. Or maybe he just hasn't had the chance._

She was bored. Ron's room was below hers, and she could – unfortunately – picture what he and Hermione were doing in there. Harry was outside with the twins playing Quidditch (how they played Quidditch with only three people, Ginny did not know) and her parents were probably listening to one of their radio talk shows.

_What a wonderful vacation this is_, she thought sarcastically, throwing herself stomach down onto the bed. _I'm just having so much fun. First, my family goes ballistic at the mention of my boyfriend. Then a huge cut in the back of my head nearly kills me. Not to mention Draco hasn't written to me even once, not even letting me know if he's alive or not. What a joy this is._

Sighing, Ginny grabbed a pillow and wrapped her arms around it, dropping her face into it. Doing so, she could've sworn she heard a tap. She lay still for a moment and listened, but didn't hear anything else.

Breathing into the pillow was not easy, so she sat up and sighed again. Then she heard the tapping noise.

Startled, she looked around her room. Her eyes fell on the window. And she nearly jumped ten feet in the air from both shock and happiness.

Draco Malfoy was hovering on his broom outside her window, half-smirking, half-grinning at her.

Ginny's face broke out into a huge smile and crossed the room. She pulled open the window. It took all of her self-control to not grab him by the collar and kiss him hungrily.

"Can I come in?" he asked pleasantly.

A/N: All right, this is going very slowly, I know. It takes a little while to build the plot.To tell the truth, I'm even getting bored writing it! But just have patience, it will turn more exciting soon. Most likely in the next chapter. So review, or else you'll be stuck with these three boring chapters for a while!


	4. The Visitor

Disclaimer: All people and things belong to JK Rowling, as you should know.

A/N: All right, people, I still am not satisfied with my reviews, but since I'm such a nice person and the FEW reviews I do get are pretty encouraging, I'll write chapter four. Now, you must understand that I shall not go on without REVIEWS! 

Chapter Four 

_The Visitor_

Ginny could not get the huge, silly grin off her face as she helped Draco in through her window. As soon as he straightened, holding his broomstick in one hand, she threw her arms around his neck and placed her lips on his.

It took him a moment to respond, but when he did, he did not disappoint Ginny. She'd almost forgotten how wonderful it was to be pressed against him, to be kissing him as hard as he was kissing her. It made her lose all since of reality, kind of like what she imagined people in fairy tales felt like. When they finally did pull away, she felt a whole lot better knowing that Draco was near her and that she could just grab him and hold him any time she wanted.

"Did you get my letters?" Ginny asked as Draco set his broom down on the ground. 

"Yes, I got all of them," he replied. 

"Why didn't you write me back?" she said, grabbing his hands and pulling him over to her bed so they could sit down. They sat, and Draco answered.

"I thought I'd come in person instead," he replied airily. "When I read your latest letter I decided it would be fun to come and see this huge slash in your head. But I am slightly disappointed because I don't see anything."

Ginny tried to contain a smile. She figured that was Draco's way of saying, _I was worried and I came to see if you were all right._ "It's on the back of my head, underneath my hair," she said. 

"So I came for nothing."

"I don't think so," Ginny said, moving closer to him. "I'm glad you came."

"I can't stay long," he said firmly, but put his arm around her shoulders and allowed her to lean against him. Absently, he twirled her long, silky hair around his finger. "My mother doesn't know I've left."

Ginny smiled broadly, and since her head was resting in the nook of his arm, she was glad he couldn't see her face. She didn't want him to know what she was thinking – _He really does care. He just came to check and see if my head was okay. _

She was filled with warmth and a sense of calm being close to him, feeling the rise of his chest beneath her ear. It was so peaceful she never wanted the moment to end.

_Draco needs me_, she thought. _No one else understands him the way I do. No one knows him like I do. I'm the only one who cares._

"I've got to go," he said, and stood up suddenly. Ginny frowned, and followed him back to the window.

"You haven't been here five minutes," she said. "Do you want something to eat? Or drink?"

Draco turned to face her, avoiding her eyes. "I've got something for you," he said before he changed his mind.

"Really?" Ginny smiled softly.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the one of the two locator rings. He almost cringed at the sight of them. When he'd read Ginny's letter after lunch, he'd immediately been worried. Of course, she had to have been fine to be in good enough condition to write to him, but still, he panicked. Without even thinking he'd retrieved the white-gold rings from his drawer and had flown straight to the Burrow.

"Wear it on a chain around your neck," he said, gently taking her hand and placing one of the rings in it. "So no one will ask about it and you can hide it under your clothes."

Ginny stared at the ring for a moment, breathless. "It's beautiful, Draco."

"I think it's hideous," he said, but he twisted his lips up in a smirk to soften his words. He almost added, "Wear it always" but knew she would never take it off.

While Ginny was still gazing at the ring in her palm, he stuck is broom out the window first, then jumped on to it. 

"Wait –" Ginny called after him, but he was already flying away.

She watched him until she couldn't see him anymore, then sighed and shut the window. The brief visit had somehow made her feel so much better. He'd showed her that he was concerned about what had happened to her head and then had given her a ring.

Studying it closer, she realized it must've been very valuable. The green stone was very large, round, and flat. It looked like a real emerald. 

She immediately went to her jewelry box to find a chain. If she wore it on her finger someone would most definitely notice. 

A minute later, she put a silver chain through the ring and clasped it behind her neck. Then she tucked it under her shirt and went down to dinner.

Mr. Weasley was not home for dinner because he had to work late. Everyone was almost finished eating when his head appeared in the fireplace.

"Molly," he said, looking very panicked. "You need to come to the Ministry quick. Right now."

"Why?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking concerned. "What happened?"

"It's Percy," Ginny's father answered. "He's been hurt badly."

Mrs. Weasley looked very calm for a moment as her husband's head then disappeared from the fireplace, then spun around to face her children. "Ron," she said quickly, breathlessly, "you're in charge."

"Aw, Mum, what about us? We're older!" Fred protested.

"Not _now_, Fred," Mrs. Weasley snapped, then continued with Ron. "I don't know how long I'll be gone, but just be patient. I'll send word by tomorrow."

And she Apparated instantly.

Ginny, of course, was very shaken at the news. Percy wasn't the most exciting person in the world, but he was her brother. How badly was he hurt, and who had hurt him?

The twins were obviously down, too, because they actually offered to do the dishes, which was about as rare as seeing Harry smile at the mention of Voldemort's name. 

Everyone was in a bad mood. Harry went upstairs for a little while and Ginny, Hermione, and Ron stayed in the family room, trying to think of something to do.

"Go get Harry, will you, Ginny?" Ron asked in a strained voice. "Ask him if he wants to play Exploding Snap."

Normally, Ginny would've grumbled and said that Ron ask him himself. But since she was so occupied with thoughts of Percy that she nodded absently and went upstairs.

The hallway was dark, but she didn't bother to light it. She knew her house by heart, and knew exactly where the room Harry was staying in (Bill's room) was.

She stopped in front of the closed door, light from inside flickering underneath the door, and raised her hand to knock.

That was when someone grabbed her from behind.

A large hand slid over her mouth first, then around her waist. Her attacker pulled her back against him tightly, and for a moment, Ginny was so stunned she couldn't move.

Then fear gripped her and she realized what was happening.

She thrashed her arms, but somehow, the person managed to pin them against her side with their one arm. Whoever it was was very strong, and Ginny knew she couldn't escape.

So she lifted both feet off the ground and kicked loudly on Harry's door. It pounded noisily, the door hinges rattling. 

"_Help_!" she shrieked. Unfortunately, it wasn't any louder than a whisper because the attacker had his thick, gloved hand clapped firmly over her mouth.

She kicked on Harry's door again before the person holding her got smart and backed up, so that she was out of kicking range.

"I'm coming!" Harry said irritably.

The person moved their hand from her mouth up to her forehead so fast she couldn't react and use her voice. The last thing she saw before her attacker jerked her head back was the door opening and Harry's startled face, and then she saw nothing at all.

A/N: We're finally getting into the plot! More stuff will happen in the next chapter, definitely more romance. You don't find out who Ginny's attacker is until later, so be patient! And REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	5. Caught in the Act

Doc5 Disclaimer: All belongs to JK Rowling 

A/N: I have been getting some good reviews - (thanks summer thyme!) - so therefore, I am continuing. I love this series, I'll be most upset when it's over, probably even more upset then all my faithful reviewers! I'll try to make this stuff as long as possible, and I am currently even thinking of ANOTHER sequel. Okay, about this chapter, there is some serious snogging going on. It might even need to be bumped up to R. This is where Harry's obsession comes in to play and this "act" is what causes everything to happen, really, once you think about. And some of you might say "what was the point of Ginny hitting her head on a rock?" Well, how else was I supposed to get Draco to come and give her the rings? Everything I write has some purpose or another (except maybe for Fred and George, they're just there cuz I like them *giggles*) Anyway, let's just get into chapter 5! 

Chapter Five   
__Caught in the Act 

  
  
  
  


After dinner the night he returned from Ginny's, Draco went straight up to bed. He'd been flying four hours that morning (two to the Burrow and two back) and it left him more fatigued than usual. So without a word he stood up and left his mother still eating at the table. 

His room was dark, like always, because the one window he had was covered by thick, gray curtains. But there was light. Light that wasn't normally there. 

As soon as Draco shut his bedroom door and turned around, he saw it. It was coming from _him_. From underneath his robes. Startled, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Locator Ring. The emerald was blinking brightly. Not just half of it, like his mother told him. But the whole thing was blinking like some sort of Muggle strobe light. 

_What the hell is it doing?_ he wondered. 

He wanted to just forget about it. It was probably broken - he wasn't even sure what posessed him to give Ginny the other one anyway. But another part of him was worried. What if something was wrong? 

For five minutes, he debated it. The only way to find out what the blinking meant was to ask his mother. By doing so, she'd know that he'd actually taken her adivce and given Ginny one of the rings. 

_ But what if she's in trouble?_ That thought ruled out any other hesitations, and he hurried back downstairs before he could think twice. 

Narcissa was still eating and smiled when he came into the dining room. 

"What does this mean?" he demanded sharply, holding out the blinking ring. 

Narcissa's smile widened. "You gave Ginny Weasley the other one?" 

Draco ignored the question. "Just tell me what it means." 

She turned serious, then gracefully stood up and walked over to him. Taking the ring from him, she inspected it closely. She gasped and her eyes widened. 

"She's thinking of you," she said finally. "But the whole emerald only blinks like this when . . . " 

"When what?" Draco asked impatiently. 

"When the opposite person is in danger," Narcissa finished softly. 

Draco didn't answer at first. Finally, he said, "Are you sure?" 

Narcissa looked at him sadly. "Yes. My ring started blinking back when I was about nineteen. I knew what it meant, but I couldn't do anything about it. When Lucius got home that night, he came home with . . . with the Dark Mark . . ." 

That was all Draco needed to hear. He spun from her and hurried back upstairs to his room. Grabbing his broom and his cloak, pocketing his ring, he then strode back into the front hallway, where his mother was waiting. 

He walked by her without a word and went out the door. As he was mounting his broom, Narcissa came to the doorway. 

"Where are you going?" she asked shrilly. 

"To see if you're right," he stated simply. 

"Be careful!" she called, and he kicked off the ground and sped in the direction he'd taken only twelve hours earlier.   


Ginny woke up instantly.   
  
It was like she hadn't been out at all. She sat up quickly and looked around. 

She was in a large square room. There were no doors or windows and the walls were covered with evenly with brown wallpaper. Covering most of the cement floor was huge rug with designs of blood red flowers on it. Ginny was sitting in the area where there was no carpet. 

Lining one wall was a large desk. From what she could see, it was empty of any parchments or quills. Overhead, hanging from the ceiling, was a large chandlier with candles, casting a flickering, eerie, and somehow romantic light across the nearly empty room. 

But the most shocking thing of all was she was not alone in the room. 

Harry lay beside her, not on the rug, and he was still unconcious. 

Ginny tried to think of everything that had happened. Someone had taken her right from her own house. When Harry had come out of his room, he'd obviously seen her attacker. So whoever it was had to take him, too. 

She thought even harder. _Who would want me? The only person who might is in Azkaban and Voldemort is gone.___

She sat there for a long time. Finally, Harry started to come around. 

"Where are we?" he asked after seeing her. He sat up, took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. 

"I have no idea," she replied. "Did you see who it was?" 

He knew who she was referring to. "No," he said, frowning and putting his glasses back on. "It was dark, and the person had a mask on." 

Ginny sighed and drew her knees up to her chin. "Do you think it's Voldemort?" she whispered. 

Harry shook his head. "No, I would know if it was him. It isn't. It's someone else." 

She sighed again and looked at him. Even now, even though she had Draco, every time she looked into his clear green eyes she always felt that flutter in her stomach. "What are we going to do?" 

"We'll just have to wait," he answered, tearing his gaze from hers and looking around the room. "There's no way out of here." He reached into his robes and came up empty handed. "I don't have my wand, and you probably don't either." 

Ginny checked and did not find it. She let out her breath loudly and tilted her head back. It was then she reached for Draco's ring around her neck. To her shock, it wasn't there. The chain was gone. 

She felt like crying. 

"We're trapped in here."   


Draco made it to the Burrow in an hour an a half. As he landed, he checked the ring and it was still blinking rapidly. 

It took a lot of guts to walk up to the front door and knock. He actually held is breath as he heard footsteps coming, and braced himself to be hexed when the door opened. 

Ron peered out at Draco trying to see who he was, then frowned angrily. "What are you doing here?" he snapped. 

"I decided I'd pay a little visit, Weasley. Aren't you going to invite me in?" 

"No." 

Draco sighed furiously. "Ginny isn't here," he stated simply. 

Ron's look of anger relaxed slightly. "How'd you know that?" 

"Lucky guess." 

"Where are they?" 

"They?" Draco repeated lazily. 

"Yes, they. Where's Ginny and Harry?" 

"Potter? How the hell am I supposed to know where he is?" 

"He's gone, too," Ron growled. "We can't find either of them." 

"We?" 

"Yes, we," he snapped heatedly. "_They_ are both gone and _we_ cannot find them." 

"So Ginny isn't here," Draco repeated. "And you don't know where she went." 

"Ginny went up to get Harry for me," Ron explained, exasperated. "I thought I heard a loud thumping noise, but by the time I got up there, she and Harry were gone." 

_She's in trouble.___

Narcissa had been right about the ring. Ginny was gone, and something was wrong. 

Draco turned abruptly and jumped off the porch back to his broom. 

"Hey, were are you going?" Ron called after him. 

"If I wanted you to know I'd tell you," he snapped over his shoulder. "You'd better pray for Potter, because I'm not going to look for him." 

He flew away, leaving Ron on the porch, wondering what he exactly meant about his last statement. 

As soon as he was out of distance from the Burrow, Draco hovered in the air and pulled out the ring. It was still blinking like crazy. 

_How is this supposed to help me find Ginny? _he thought. 

His mother had said whenever the person thought about the other then the sections would light up. So Draco fixed his mind on Ginny - her beautiful face, her adorable freckles. The way she always seemed to be smiling, showing off those perfect teeth and causing the corners of her eyes to wrinkle up. How she would sometimes stop kissing him just to put her lips near his ear an sing a song that had always bothered Draco when he heard on the radio, but hearing it with Ginny's voice always made him smile and kiss her again. 

The blinking stopped, and the right half of the emerald lit up in one flickering light, like that of a candle. 

_She's east of me, _he told himself. He turned right and started flying, hoping she wasn't too far away. 

  
"I'm cold," Harry said after a while. 

"Let's sit on the carpet," Ginny suggested, standing up an walking onto the disturbingly pretty rug that covered most of the room. 

Harry followed her and sat down. But she didn't sit down, not yet. 

She stared down at him, and he was too deep in thought to notice. Her blood began to swim as she took in his jet black hair, hair he had never been able to tame. His smooth complexion, darker than Draco's and yet looked so much like his. His glasses that he never bothered to trade in for contacts, and how he always seemed to make them look sexy. His gorgous emerald eyes that had seen so much for someone his age. Ginny had the biggest urge to grab him and cradle his head, letting him know she'd be there for him always. 

Harry finally noticed her staring at him, and caught her gaze. 

Without a word, she reached both her hands down and pulled him to his feet. Then she slid her arms around his neck and planted her lips on his, kissing him firmly. 

He responded instantly, kissing her back. His kisses were so unlike Draco's - he was much more gentle, like he thought she was some sort of delicite piece of china that needed to be cared for carefully. 

They kissed for what seemed like ages. Harry's hands were around her waist, his fingers tracing along the bare skin above the waistline of her jeans. She had goosebumps even though she was hot. 

Harry's mouth left hers and he placed a trail of kisses off her chin, down her neck to her collarbone. She gripped his head, her fingers running through his hair. She should've been feeling bad about what she was doing, but she didn't. It didn't matter. It was her life, she could do whatever she wanted. And it felt so perfect - why should she feel guilty? 

She'd never felt so brave with boy before. While Harry was kissing her neck her hands found the bottom of his shirt and she tugged it up. He leaned back just so she could pull it off. She gently swept her fingertips over his bare chest and felt him shiver before he leaned over and kissed her mouth. 

Ginny felt a little angry that he wasn't taking any of her clothes off. She pulled away and reached for his pants, fumbling with the button. 

She couldn't get it undone. "Damn," she swore softly. 

Harry watched her, smiling as she attempted to unbutton it. He kissed her again, but she continued to try and get his pants open. That was when everything went wrong.   


The ring led Draco to a large hill, far away from any civilization. On the top of the hill was a square building that sort of looked like a bomb shelter. He landed on the hill by the building, then looked around for an entrance. 

He found a door, but also found more. 

Up against the wall near the door was a broomstick, two wands, and a necklace chain. Draco crouched by these objects and noticed one of the wands as Ginny's. The other looked like Harry's. And the necklace chain - it had the other Locator ring on it. It was the chain Ginny was supposed to be wearing. 

Draco swallowed, wondering what was going on. He stood up and stood before the door. Even though he knew it was probably locked, he tried to knob anyway. To his suprise, it twisted easily and opened. 

The building only had one room. It was nearly empty and decorated in either brown or dark red. 

He didn't have much time to inspect the interior of the room because something else caught his eye. Standing in the middle of the room were two people, kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. The girl had red hair, that beautiful wavy red hair that fell to her shoulders softly that Draco loved to touch. The boy had messy black hair and glasses. 

It was Ginny and Harry. 

Harry didn't have a shirt on, and Ginny was trying to unbutton his pants while kissing him. 

Draco blinked as if he expected the image to disappear. But it remained, and it only made him feel as if someone had punched him hard in the stomach. 

Ginny felt someone watching them, and felt a stab of annoyance. She pulled her mouth away from Harry's and left his pants alone, turning her head to the side. 

At first, she felt her heart rise. There was a way out of there! The door blended in with the wall when it was closed and could obviously only be opened from the outside. 

Then she saw Draco standing in the doorway, staring at them with a hard expression. 

For a moment she continued to be annoyed, irritated that he'd interrupted them. But suddenly, what she'd just done came dawning on her. 

She wanted to throw up. 

_What did I do?_ she thought frantically, looking at Harry to Draco. Harry had turned red and picked his shirt up off the floor. _Oh, God, what did I do?___

Draco held her gaze for one moment, then turned and left the room. 

"Draco!" she said, and ran out after him. He was already on his broom, preparing to leave. "Wait, don't go," she whispered, tears starting to blur her vision. 

He stopped and stared at her. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were narrowed. He looked more angry than sad. "Potter get's everything," he hissed venomously. 

Before Ginny could stop him or even open her mouth, he had kicked off the ground and was rapidly flying away. 

She sunk to her knees slowly, tears coming so fast she didn't have to blink to let them pour down her cheeks. A numbness over took her, and she had never felt as terrible as she did in that moment.   
  


A/N: REVIEW and next part shall come out quicker! and the next chapter is where everything REALLY starts to happen!!! 


	6. The Return of Salazar Slytherin

Doc6 Disclaimer: It belongs to JK Rowling, I am just borrowing her players and I will return them, I promise. But I am going to have a little fun with them first. 

A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews, and you'll find out everything all in due time. I am a strict D/G shipper so how do you think my story will end up? Come on, people, I wouldn't do that to Draco, he's too cool!   


  


Chapter Six   
__The Return of Salazar Slytherin 

  
  
  
  


Ginny and Harry didn't speak a word as they picked up the broom outside the door and flew back to the Burrow. When they arrived, Ron and Hermione demanded to know where they were, but Ginny was too numb to reply. She left Harry to answer and went to her room. 

She threw herself face down onto her bed, burying her face in a pillow. It would do no good to cry - it wouldn't erase what had just occured. Instead, she tried to think. How could she prove to Draco that she didn't want Harry? That it had just been a fit of passion that she couldn't control? 

When she had been kissing him, it hadn't been the breath taking, stomach fluttering, knee weakening kisses she got from Draco. She could barely remember even enjoying Harry's. He had been there . . . and so had she, and something snapped inside her and made her act the way she did. Not only had she hurt Draco, she'd probably hurt Harry as well. He was the one who cared for her now. 

She tried putting herself in his place. She remember how terrible she felt when he dated Cho Chang during fifth year. And what if he had suddenly decided to make out with her, then turn around and ignore her and beg for Cho's forgiveness? Ginny would've been heartbroken, she knew. But that's exactly what she was doing to him. 

_I've made a mess of everything_, she thought sadly. _I've hurt the two boys who matter most in my life (who aren't related to me)._

Ginny fell asleep with these troubling thoughts, wondering how she would ever be able to explain her actions to Draco.   


Draco got home a couple hours later and slowly made his way to his bedroom. He could not erase the image of Ginny kissing Harry from his mind. When he shut his eyes all he saw were her hands, trying to unbutton Harry's pants. It made Draco so angry he actually trembled, clenching his hands into fists and having the strongest urge to hit something. 

_I'm such an idiot_, he thought furiously. _For a little while there I actually thought she was in trouble. And I actually went to look for her. To save her. Hoping to be her knight in shining armor._

_ And the whole time she didn't need rescuing. She had gone off for a romantic night with Potter._

There was no other way to explain it. What sort of captor would take the both of them, place them in a comfortable, though somewhat empty room, with the door unlocked and a broom right outside? And no one knew about the Locator ring around Ginny's neck - only she could've taken it off. 

"Draco? Are you home?" 

As Draco passed his mother's room, he heard her weary voice call out to him. 

"Yes," he said, his tone expressionless. 

"Would you come in here, please?" 

Draco really did not feel like facing his mother, but obeyed anyway. He turned and went into her bedroom, the bedroom she'd had never once shared with Lucius. His parents had always slept in different rooms. 

"What?" he demanded listlessly. She wasn't in the room, but the light from the adjoining bathroom was on and he knew she was in there. 

Narcissa stepped out, looking somewhat paler than usual. She was wearing a long black satin nightgown. It _was_ the middle of the night, Draco realized. 

She offered him a smile, and then someone stepped out of the bathroom after her. 

It was Lucius. 

For a minute, Draco didn't react. He stared at his father, taking in that even though he'd spent a week in Azkaban, he looked much more powerful. He seemed to radiate power, which was a sensation Draco had only felt from one other person in his entire life - Voldemort. 

"Did they let you out?" he asked, eyeing his father wearily. 

But he knew that wasn't true. He would've heard about it. 

"Of course not," Lucius said dismissively, stepping around Narcissa and approaching Draco. "I escaped." 

"Why isn't it all over the papers?" 

"The Ministry doesn't want to start a panic," Lucius replied, an odd smile on his face. "So they've kept it quiet for the past few days." 

"Days?" Draco repeated, a little startled. "You've been out for days?" 

"Yes, four days," he said. 

"You're different." 

"You're not as stupid as your father thinks," Lucius said, smiling in approval. 

Draco found this comment odd, but didn't say anything and waited for an explanation. 

"I know what you are thinking," he continued, his weird smile broadening. "I'm not your father. I've taken the body of Lucius Malfoy." 

_He's lost it_, Draco thought instantly. _One week too many in Azkaban._

"You just told me yourself that I'm different," Lucius continued as if reading his mind. "I have twice the power that Lucius did. Now that Voldemort is gone, I'm the most powerful man in the world." 

"Are you?" Draco was very uninterested. His dad was obviously crazy. 

"You don't believe me," Lucius growled, his expression darkening. 

"You actually thought I would?" 

"I am Salazar Slytherin," his father said. "My soul had been trapped in the land between the living and the dead ever since I was killed. I have been waiting . . . waiting for my chance to take over another's body and return to the world." 

Draco frowned. "Slytherin?" 

"Yes." 

"If you're Slytherin, they why didn't you take over Voldemort's body? Everyone knows he was Slytherin's only living heir," Draco snapped. "He only died two weeks ago - you could've taken over him." 

"That is true," Lucius said. "But Voldemort would've been able to overrun me. He was too strong. Your father is weaker - I control his body now. His mind, memories . . . everything. He can't fight back. Tom Riddle would've been able to." 

"Why my father?" Draco knew it was ridiculous, but it was possible. And Lucius was acting very different, and had a sense of strength that he never posessed before. 

"He is one of the most pure-blood Slytherins there is," he answered, almost haughtily. "Plus, there is you." 

"Me? What about me?" 

"I need you to help me," Lucius (or was it Slytherin?) said, his grey eyes sparkling maliciously. 

Draco did not reply. 

"Have you ever heard of the Prophecy of Power?" Slytherin demanded. 

"No." 

"It's the one curse of being extremely powerful," he said. "It basically states that whoever is the most powerful man in the world has one downfall . . . one person who could be the end of them." 

"Like Voldemort," Draco stated. 

"Yes," Slytherin nodded. "James Potter was the one who could kill him. And since he had a son, he passed the gift on to Harry." 

"So there is a person out there who could kill you," Draco concluded. 

Slytherin nodded once. 

"And you want me to help kill him," he added. 

"Not him," Slytherin corrected. "Her. I want you to bring me this woman so I can kill her." 

"Why me?" 

"You know her." 

"Who is she?" 

Lucius/Slytherin smiled wildly, a bright light in his eyes. He seemed to be immensely pleased about something. Draco waited because he didn't answer right away.

Finally, he said very slowly, "Ginny Weasley."   


A/N: We all saw that coming, didn't we? LOL . . . anyway, reviews would be TOTALLY appreciated! 


	7. The Prophecy of Power

Doc7 Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the peeps in this story, I am just borrowing them for a short while. 

A/N: These next couple of chapters are some the darker chapters of the story. But you must realize, Draco has been terribly heartbroken (though he would rather die than admit it) and I have written that he would totally lose it if Ginny was taken from him. So please excuse his behavior . . . I try to tell him to behave, but he does not listen, he has a very strong will of his own, I'll give him that . . . anyway, the title of the chapter doesn't really have much to do with what happens, but Ginny is Slytherin's Prophecy of Power, so it seemed to fit. And there is a bit of swearing here. So here's chapter seven. 

Chapter Seven   
__The Prophecy of Power 

"_Ginny Weasley . . ._" 

The name seemed to echo in Draco's ears. His heart stopped and restarted again, and he swallowed in attempt to get the annoying lump from his throat. Realizing he was very close to giving his feelings away, he forced a sneer and said, "She's sixteen years old. A sixteen year old _female_ is the only one able to kill you?" 

Slytherin's face darkened at being teased. "Even she does not know what power she posesses." 

Draco forced his face to look mockingly at his father, but inside he felt very different. _Ginny, powerful? _Of course, he always held power over him - she had someway been able to bewitch him into wanting to do anything to make her happy. But that was the power every beautiful woman possessed. What made Ginny so different? 

"If Lucius's memories are correct, you know the girl," Slytherin continued, his sickingly gleeful smile returning. "Very well, in fact." 

"So?" Draco snapped, maybe a little too quickly. 

"Narcissa, leave," Slytherin barked suddenly, causing Draco's mother to jump in the surprise of being addressed. He had forgotten she was even in the room, and watched her scamper out almost gratefully. 

"Why do I have to help you kill her?" Draco pressed. 

Slytherin smile widened. "I like you Draco. Unlike your father thinks, I think you hold great potential. You are a lot like me. I am giving you the chance to be rewarded beyond your dreams. If you help me kill the one thing that threatens my path to greatness, then we can both conquer the world and become the most powerful men alive." 

Draco snorted. "Please. I know once you either use me for what you need, or get tired of me, you'll kill me. So don't give me this bull shit about sharing the world with you." 

Slytherin seemed impressed. "You are much smarter than your father gives you credit for," he said. 

"And you actually think I'm going to help you?" Draco scoffed. 

"You will still be rewarded," Slytherin told him. "You can do anything with the help of me . . . I only ask for two things in return. Your loyalty, and your knowledge of what Ginny is like to bring her to me." 

Draco pondered the possibility. Ginny deserved whatever she got. She had, after all, led him on to believe she cared about him while meanwhile she was snogging Potter behind his back. It would teach her right, give her a nice shock, if he delivered her to Slytherin and see her reaction when she realizes she's going to die. 

_I don't want anyone to die_, Draco thought. _I'm not a murderer._

It wouldn't be murder, exactly. He wouldn't be killing her. He would just be doing what he had done with Voldemort - hand the victim over. And once that was through, even if the Ministry accused him of being an accomplice, Slytherin would be more powerful. Slytherin would keep him safe, out of the hands of Azkaban. 

Draco felt so broken, there really wasn't a point to living anymore. Why not become powerful for a little while before he died? It would be fun while it lasted. 

But something inside him hesitated. So he said, "Let me think about it." 

And he turned to leave. Suddenly, Slytherin shot his hand out and grabbed a handful of Draco's hair and shoved him around, lifting him nearly a foot off the ground. Pain radiated from Draco's scalp, but he managed to keep his lips shut and not let out a yelp of pain. 

If he had had any doubts that his father was not Salazar Slytherin before, he didn't have any then. His father had sometimes pulled his hair and thrown him across the room, but he had never been able to lift him a foot clear off the floor with one hand. Draco grabbed Slytherin's wrist so he could hold himself up and take some of the pressure off his hair. 

"Bastard," he spat out. "Let me go." 

"You will answer now," Slytherin hissed. "Yes or no. And I think I forgot to mention the only other possibility besides getting Weasley for me. Death. If you say no, you'll be dead before you even finish your sentence." 

Draco knew his face was going red in effort to hold himself up. Finally, he ground out, "Yes, I'll get Weasley for you. Now let go of my hair, damnit." 

Slytherin's hard mouth relaxed into an evil smile and he held Draco's gaze for a moment longer. Then he released the handful of hair and Draco just barely managed to drop on his feet without toppling over. 

"Good choice," he whispered.   


"Ginny? Can I come in?" Ron's voice fluttered through the door. 

Ginny woke up with a start, not even realizing she'd fallen asleep. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah," she replied, her voice still thick with sleep. 

Ron came into her room almost timidly, and smiled at her. "It's lunch time," he said with forced brightness. 

"I'm not hungry," she moaned, throwing her legs over the side of her bed. 

"Um, Gin? What exactly happened last night?" Ron asked, coming deeper into the room and sitting beside her. "Harry wouldn't tell us." 

_That's because you'll kill him_, Ginny thought. 

So she decided to say the good news. "Well, the bottom line is I probably won't be seeing Draco much anymore." 

Ron actually grinned. "Really?" Then he noticed her expression and tried to look a bit sadder. "I'm sorry, Ginny. But really, it's for the best." 

"Mm-hmm." 

He patted her knee. "Come on, Hermione made us lunch. She's a lot better cook than any of us. Oh, and I didn't tell Mum about how you disappeared last night. She has enough to worry about." 

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, you're right. But really, I'm not hungry at all." 

"Just come and sit with us then," Ron said, not giving up. 

She dearly did not want to face Harry, but knew Ron wouldn't accept a no. So she relented and followed him downstairs. 

Lunch was very tense. Fred and George attempted to keep the mood light, but no one was really in the mood to laugh. After they were done eating, the twins said they had to return to their joke shop and Apparated. 

Ginny went back upstairs. Her head down, she walked into her room and with a wave of her wand light all the candles. It was then she looked up and realized someone was in here room already. 

She jumped. "Draco!" she cried in surprise. 

He was laying on his back on her bed, hands behind his head and staring grimly at the ceiling. Ginny wondered how he got in, and saw that the window glass was missing. 

"Draco!" she repeated, this time with more happiness. She slammed the door behind her and hurled herself across the room, jumping beside him and throwing her arms around his chest, giving him a sideways hug. 

He did not return it. He didn't even look at her. "We need to talk," he said simply. 

Ginny could not stop smiling and propped her head in her hand, staring at him. "I know, I'm so glad you came. I know I've messed things up, and I need to explain -" 

"Not here," Draco interrupted. He finally turned his head to look at her. "Come to my house."

Ginny stared blankly. "Your house?" she repeated.

He sat up and his eyes stared intensely into hers. "My house," he confirmed.

She felt thoroughly creeped out, but dismissed the feeling. _This is Draco, he just wants to talk. He's not going to kill you._ "Can't we go for a walk or something?"

"Listen, Ginny, I really need to talk," he said. "And I'm not talking here. You can come with me or not. It's no big deal."

Ginny knew what he meant. He meant _If you don't come with me, you'll never see me again. You won't ever have another chance with me.___

She had to go. She needed Draco and she couldn't just give up their relationship because he gave her a weird look. Still, something told her not to answer. "Draco, please. You know I want to talk with you. But your house . . . that's just . . ."

"It's not like my father's there anymore," he snapped, almost defensively.

"Still, can't we -?"

"No, we can't," he said furiously, and got up. He crossed the room over to his broom and the open window.

_He's hurt. I hurt him badly by what I did with Harry. And he's angry because I won't come with him. I have to go.___

"Wait," Ginny said, getting off the bed and following him. "I'll come. I'm coming."

He stared at her a moment. Then a smile she'd never seen before crossed his lips. "Good choice," he said softly.   


A/N: Oooo, bad Draco! I've been telling him to act like the good boy he is, but he won't listen! Anyway, review and I shall try to get chapter 8 out soon! 


	8. Draco's Mistake

Disclaimer: same as always, all belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope you like chapter eight, and once again, don't hate me for how I made Draco act in the last chapter. 

Chapter Eight

_Draco's Mistake_

Ginny knew she was doing the wrong thing even as her house rapidly faded into the distance behind her. Something in her gut told her to turn around and go back, that it wasn't safe.

She commanded her thoughts to be silent. _This is Draco,_ she told herself firmly. _He won't hurt me . . . he'd never hurt me._

Still, she didn't feel comfortable. Even though she had her arms wrapped tightly around Draco's waist, holding on to him tightly so she wouldn't slip off the broom, her cheek resting on the back of his shoulder, she did not feel safe at all.

It took about two hours to get back to Draco's house. Ginny had never seen it before, but when she did she realized she could've lived ninety years longer without needing to lay eyes on it. The house where he grew up was the darkest, dreariest house she had ever seen in her life.

Ginny was stiff from the ride, but she had to remain outside for nearly twenty minutes while Draco took the hexes off a side door. Finally, he led her inside.

And as the door slammed behind her, she couldn't help but wish she were on the other side of it.

Draco could also not get his thoughts to be quiet. He was afraid to look back at Ginny, afraid that he would change his mind and tell her to get the hell away while she could. So he led the way by keeping a few strides ahead, never glancing back at her once to see if she was still with him. 

_I'm a horrible person_, he thought. _I'm acting exactly what everyone accuses me of – evil. _

_ _

But it was too late. He couldn't back out now. Before, maybe, because then he would've just died a quick and easy death. Now, Slytherin would be sure to torture him long and hard for warning Ginny and telling her to leave. It would not be pleasant.

_I should let her go. I'm being a wimp, more afraid for my life than hers. She actually has something to live for – her family . . . Potter. But I don't. I should be the one to die, not her._

_ _

Draco scowled angrily. What would be the point in that? If he turned around and told her to leave, then he would die and either way, Slytherin would eventually get her and kill her. Why should he have to die, too?

So he led her to the library, where Slytherin had told him to take her. When he got there, he was surprised to see it was empty. He had been expecting to see him there.

He turned around and got a real good look at Ginny for the first time. She had never seemed so small and vulnerable. Normally, she seemed tough and ready for whatever happened. But he happened to catch her unaware, and saw how her eyes darted nervously around the room and how she chewed her thumbnail uncertainly. When she saw him staring at her, she straightened her shoulders and dropped her hand away from her mouth, her expression softening into a smile. "Can we talk here?" she asked quietly.

_Where's Slytherin?_ Draco wondered, somewhat annoyed. Did he expect to keep her amused for an hour while he took his time, plotting how to kill her?

"Is there anything to talk about?" Draco answered coldly, staring at her hard. Now that she was here, there was no need to even pretend thathe still wanted to be with her.

Her smile faded, and uncertainty filled her eyes once more. "But you brought me here to talk," she said doubtfully.

"Damnit, Ginny, there's nothing to say," he snapped viciously. "If you wanted Potter you could've just told me. Why would I have stopped you?"

Her eyes went wide. "But I don't want him, Draco. I told you that."

"Actions are louder than words," he said bluntly.

She opened her mouth helplessly. "I don't know who you think I am, Draco, but I'm not someone who would lead you on and be going with someone else behind your back."

"Really? Because that's _exactly_ who I thought you were."

He saw her expression clearly now – she was hurt. And it was genuine hurt. Hurt that made Draco's anger diminish slightly.

And then her eyes filled with tears. Real tears that she could not have possibly been faking. "Draco," she said, her voice thick. "I don't want Harry anymore. Maybe I did, but that was until I met you. You're everything to me. When I'm away from you all I think is of you. And these past twenty-four hours I've been scared to death, even more afraid than the time I stood face to face with Voldemort, that I would never be able to hold you again."

Why did she have to say that? _Why_? Now he was definitely losing all anger. _She's just acting_, he tried to tell himself. _It's all an act._

But no one could act that well. She was telling the truth. 

_I've got to get her out of here_, he thought, and he did not hesitate.

He rushed up to her and took hold of her arm, looking away. He knew if he stared into her eyes he'd have to kiss her, and he might have never been able to stop.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he pulled her towards the door.

"Getting you out of here," Draco replied. 

"Why?" She sounded confused.

Draco started to answer as he pulled the door open, but he was not able to say anything. Slytherin stood right in their way, a wide smile on his face.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked softly.

Ginny almost fainted at the sight of Lucius Malfoy. She had never expected to see him again, at least not in anything but pictures. And there he was, blocking the doorway and her only escape.

Draco dropped her arm quickly and took a step away from her.

Her earlier fears returned, replacing all sadness she had felt. Lucius was there – _here_ – standing right in front of her. And he wasn't very much like she remembered. She'd encountered him many times, but she'd never felt so intimidated by him before. Had he always felt so capable of anything, so powerful?

"I would like to talk with you a moment, Ginny," Lucius said clearly, gesturing towards an arrangement of chairs in the middle of the room, all facing each other. "Sit."

It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. Ginny looked at Draco for help. But he was visibly avoiding her gaze.

Now shock was mixed in with fright. 

_What is he doing?_ she wondered. _Had he known his father was here the whole time? Is _that_ why he wanted to talk here? So his father could talk, too?_

_ _

Numbly, Ginny fell heavily into the chair.

_I can't help her_, Draco thought, turning towards the door. _I tried, but I can't. It's not my fault. She brought it upon herself. Even if she does want me, she was kissing Harry and I saw her. It's her fault . . . not mine._

"Close the door when you leave, Draco," Slytherin added almost pleasantly.

Draco cringed, but obeyed and shut the door behind him as softly as he could. 

Ginny stared at the closed door, feeling a sense of dread wash over her. _Seeing me with Harry has really messed him up_, she thought, a lump in her throat. _He's leaving me here with his father – someone who probably wants me dead._

"I am not Lucius."

Ginny returned her eyes to Draco's father, who had sat down in the chair in front of her, and could not keep the confusion from her face. Had she heard him correctly?

"I am Salazar Slytherin. My spirit has taken over Lucius Malfoy's body."

As unbelievable as it sounded, Ginny believed. There was no other way to explain the new power that radiated from him. 

"I am not going to kill you," Slytherin began, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "Yet."

Ginny's heart gave a lurch.

"You have a lot of magic in you, Virginia," he said, catching her by surprise and using her real name. "And I want some of it. With your powers combined with mine I'll be almost unstoppable."

_Oh God. Another Voldemort. _

_ _

"I have never performed this procedure before," Slytherin said. "So I'm not sure if it is painful or not. Yet it will work so much easier if you stay still."

Stay still? Was he crazy? She looked towards the door. She could possibly make it, if she ran fast enough. Sure, he could whip out a wand and kill her, but at least then he wouldn't be able to take anything from her.

Just as she was gathering the courage to bolt towards the door Slytherin stood up. Before she could even look at him he had grabbed her arm and yanked her roughly to her feet.

She struggled to get free, but he only grabbed her other upper arm and held her out in front of him. He had a strong grip, and it was beginning to hurt, but she knew she wasn't going to be able to twist out.

"Like I said," Slytherin whispered as she continued to struggle even though she knew it was hopeless, "it will be so much easier if you stay still."

"The hell I will!" she shrieked, and without warning brought her knee between his legs. She watched his face as his eyes widened and then he relaxed his grip enough for her to break free.

She was halfway to the door when he dove at her with a shout of rage. He managed to grab her waist and tackle her to the ground. It all happened quickly, and somehow, as much as she tried to wiggle her way out from under him, he managed to shift so that his whole body weight was on hers and she could not move. She was on her stomach, and so was he on top of her, and she could barely even lift her head to see the door. 

She heard him breathing loudly and angrily in her ear. Then he grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked her head up. She couldn't help it – she let out a short, loud scream of pain.

"Now I will make sure your death is slow and painful," he hissed furiously, "for that stunt you pulled."

Ginny heard a noise that sounded like the door was opening, and as she looked up eagerly, almost hoping to see Draco coming to her rescue, Slytherin moved so that he was no longer pinning her on the floor. Then he violently tugged her to her feet by her hair. She was too busy squeezing her eyes shut to keep the tears from coming that she couldn't see if it had really opened or not.

He shoved her forcefully against the wall and finally released her hair, only pin her tightly with his arm across her neck. For a minute, she could not breathe and her hands went up to try and peel his arm away. There was an odd ringing noise in her ears, and she did not hear a voice say, somewhat softly and shakily, "_Stupefy_."

And then Slytherin's arm dropped. She coughed and tried to get her breathing back to normal, seeing that he was now unconscious on the floor.

Her eyes looked towards the door, which was indeed open, and expected to see Draco. Instead, she saw no one.

And then she did. The Invisibility Cloak slid away from a form and revealed Harry standing in the doorway, his wand still pointed at Slytherin, and looking shaken up.

Ginny sighed in relief and fell back against the wall, her hand over her chest to try and get her heart rate back to normal. _Harry followed me here_, she thought. _He must've heard me talking with Draco and followed me._

She had never been happier to see him in her whole life, which is saying a lot.

A/N: Review, please! And now I shall take the time and thank all my wonderful, wonderful readers and reviewers! All righty, here I go:

Helena Darjeeling, Carrie (you'll find out what's up with Ginny and Harry in the next couple of chapters!), Mina Potter, Ally (if JK Rowling read this, she would be seriously mad that someone tampered with her stories so badly :P) Kawaii Sakuna, Jenaque, Sophie W, Serena Snape (yes, Ginny did act like a slut, but don't worry, there is a reason for it) Zoemma (still waiting to read your awesome stories!!!) Lady Ev (I'm glad someone finds my stories funny . . . I can't write humor at all!) Trinity AKA Archer (Yes, I am a total G/D shipper! And I'm not sure if I could chose between Draco or Harry, either – LOL. Also, do you really want Draco in leather? I've read Cassandra Claire's stories – has anyone read those? They're FANTASTIC – go to [www.geocities.com/wyrren][1] if you haven't! - and Draco is in leather there. Do you really want him like that? If so, maybe I could squeeze it in… hee hee) Matt and Mimi, summer_thyme (oh, what a nice review, I think I'll finish it!) Amanda Mancini (thanks for the tip – I put G/D in the summary), eos (of course she needs to be with Draco) Pepperjackcandy (I'm not so sure about the Ron/Harry thing…lol) Alienchick (You're so cool, chick! Your reviews are positively awesome! I should email you, in fact, that's what I'll do right after I finish this….) Minerva (you're so smart!), and Aquaria (you think I would let Ginny die? I don't THINK so – lol). Whoosh, that took a little while. Anyway, review some more even if it's just one or two words! Thanx!!!

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/wyrren



	9. Young and Foolish

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters, not me.

A/N: Wellllll, okay, this is where some VERY SERIOUS snogging goes on. Very. But most of you Draco fans will be happy . . . hee hee. So here's the next chapter . . . 

Chapter Nine 

_Young and Foolish_

Draco sat in his room, fingering the Locator ring he'd given Ginny. He'd taken it from the place where he'd found her and Harry and decided maybe he would pawn the jewelry. The more he stared at the rings, the more he realized they did look awfully expensive. _Maybe they're not that ugly_, he thought.

But he couldn't keep his mind from Ginny very long. He remembered all that had happened in the past few hours and his stomach gave a lurch.

When he'd first left Ginny alone with Slytherin in the library, something possessed him to go to his father's old office. He wasn't sure why, but he ended up there.

Of course, the Aurors had cleaned the whole place out. All books about dark arts, all parchments that had to do with Voldemort were gone. It was nearly empty.

Yet Draco had happened to find something.

One of the desk drawers was slightly open. A parchment was sticking out, as if it had been hastily shoved in there. Draco had taken the parchment out and looked at it.

It had an unmoving picture on it. At first, it looked almost like a Muggle photograph, but then he saw shimmering silvery-green letters on the top and realized it wasn't. Plus, the picture was of a rug. Rugs don't move very much.

Across the top of the parchment read, _The Magic Carpet._

Draco inspected the picture closely before reading on. He had seen that rug somewhere . . . but where? He scanned the rest of the paper.

_Guaranteed to make the one you love lust for you. Have your heart's desire stand on the Magic Carpet, and you both will have the most passionate night of your lives._

Those two sentences were all Draco needed to know before it dawned on him. He'd seen the rug in the bomb-shelter like building where he'd found Ginny and Harry kissing.

_It was the carpet!_ Draco thought. _Ginny wasn't acting that way, the rug was making her!_

And so he'd immediately run back to the library to stop Slytherin from killing her. She had been telling the truth the whole time and he had just been too stupid to believe her.

But when he got back to the library, he did not find Ginny. Instead, he found Slytherin on the floor, stunned.

By then Ginny and Harry had left.

After Slytherin had woken up, however, he had instantly given Draco the most excruciating torture session he'd ever had in his life. Slytherin knew it hadn't been Draco who stunned him, but he knew that he had tried to get Ginny away from him before. 

So now Draco's whole body was aching. He sat at his desk, still fiddling with Ginny's Locator ring. 

_This is pointless_, he thought. _Why do I even bother to live anymore? The one person who might've cared about me now hates me. Slytherin will probably kill me after he tortures me a few more times. There really isn't any point in being alive._

Draco shoved away from his desk and dropped onto his bed, meaning to think of the quickest way to kill himself. Instead, he fell asleep in a second.

When Ginny and Harry arrived back at the Burrow, they had only been gone a few hours. Ginny merely told Ron that she had gone for a long walk with Harry, and he had believed her.

She locked herself in her room and tried to think.

_Lucius is out of Azkaban – why haven't we heard anything? Of course, he isn't Lucius anymore. But either way, not everyone could believe that he really is the spirit of Salazar Slytherin. _

But Draco had.

Draco. Just thinking about him made her throat close up. The way he had spoken to her, the way he had looked at her had been so cold. He really hadn't forgiven her for what she'd done with Harry. He really was so mad he wanted her dead.

_No he doesn't_, she thought stubbornly. _In the end he tried to get me out. He started to, but Slytherin stopped us. _

And then he had left her alone with him.

Ginny sat and stared at her wall for the longest time, debating with herself. Draco had tried to save her, but hadn't tried very hard. He had left her there to die. This time, instead of him coming to her rescue, it had been Harry.

She let out a dry sob and grabbed her pillow, pressing it against her face. _What should I do?_

The only thing she wanted to do right then was visit Draco. She needed to see him and have him explain things.

_But he might hand you right back over to Slytherin again._

Suddenly Ginny didn't care. She felt so strongly about him that she would rather die than not have him. Maybe one day, if she lived through it all, she'd regret it. _I'm young and foolish_, she thought, _but I don't care. I'll never know if I don't go see him right now._

Her mind was made up. She crept downstairs, past Ron and Hermione who were making out on the couch, and went to the closet to get one of her brother's old brooms. Then she left the house as quietly as she could and started towards Draco's house.

Her heart was pounding the whole time. She was practically walking right to death. No longer did she trust Draco, not after what he'd done to her. But she still believed that maybe he had some good in him, that she could turn him around. After all, he had started to take her away. He had tried to save her.

Since the Cleansweep Five was so slow, it took nearly three hours to get to the Malfoy mansion. When she got there, she wasn't sure which door to use. She knew that there were still hexes on each door. Finally, she decided on the one she had used to get in earlier that day. Draco had taken the hexes off and most likely they were probably still inactive.

Her theory was correct, and soon she was inside the large, cold house. Unfortunately, she had no idea where Draco's room was. She began to wish she'd taken Harry's Invisibility Cloak so she would be less likely to be caught wandering the halls.

For nearly thirty minutes she searched. The house was very big and most rooms proved to be empty. After what seemed like ages, Ginny came to a door that was locked. _Oh, please let Draco be in here and not Slytherin_, she thought. Then she took a deep breath and pounded loudly on the door.

There was no response, no noise. Frowning slightly, Ginny knocked again. _Maybe it's just a locked empty room_, she thought unhopefully. 

And there still was no answer. She tried one more time before turning away and moving on to the next room.

But as she was turning, she heard Draco's voice say irritably, "I'm coming, hold on."

She tried to keep the smile off her face as she returned to her place in front of the door. _The look on his face will be priceless_, she thought, wondering how she could be so happy to see the one person who had tried to have her killed.

And then the door opened, and revealed Draco looking the dullest she had ever seen him. His normally sleek white-blond hair looked disheveled as if he had just woken up. And his eyes, that almost always had some sort of light in them, whether it was fire from anger or just amusement, were dark and unreadable. His shoulders were slumped slightly forward in a sort of dejected way.

When he focused on her, for a minute he could not look away. His expression was blank, but his eyes showed many things at once. She recognized amazement, sadness, anger, and other things she couldn't quite place. Holding her breath, she waited for him to say something, do something.

And then he reached forward and pulled her into his room, closing the door. Ginny opened her mouth to protest when he suddenly had his arms around her and was hugging her tightly to him. Not expecting it, at first she mouthed in surprise. Then she hugged him back, and could've sworn she felt him trembling. Or maybe that was her.

All of her earlier doubts were washed away as she stood there in his arms. He really didn't want her dead, he had tried to save her. _He wants me_, she thought, closing her eyes tightly.

For a long time neither of them moved but just held one another. Finally, Draco leaned his head back so he could look her straight in the eyes.

"You're even stupider than I thought," he whispered, and then pressed his lips against hers.

All of his frustrations and fears went into that kiss, and Ginny did not mind. She kissed him back just as hard, knowing that his comment hadn't been to scare her. He was just saying something that Draco Malfoy would say.

And then somehow they were at his bed. Draco stopped kissing her long enough to gently guide her down onto her back. Ginny's mind was totally blank as his lips returned to hers, and vaguely she felt his fingers unclasp her cloak. And then he was opening her blouse, carefully undoing each button. How he could see what he was doing she did not know, because his mouth never left hers.

Ginny felt her blood pounding in her head when Draco first touched her bare stomach. Her whole shirt was open, she knew, and yet no warning bells were going off in her head.

Unlike her experience with Harry, this time she actually felt. Before, it was like she could've been kissing anyone. Now, she knew she wanted Draco and only him, not anyone else. She didn't want to do it with anyone else and she realized then she never would.

_Do what exactly?_ she thought, her head swimming. Draco pulled his mouth from hers and started kissing a trail from her belly button up. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. _What are we going to do?_

So many emotions ran through her that she didn't want them to end. But for some reason, Draco stopped and collapsed beside her. He didn't bother to button her shirt back up; instead, he just laid his head on her chest, breathing loudly and slowly.

Ginny had thought she wanted to go farther, but she was glad he had stopped. She twirled his hair in her fingers and watched as his head rose and fall with her every breath.

"I love you," she said softly.

Draco did not reply.

A/N: Are all you happy now? Ginny is back with Draco . . . I always knew she was going to be!! And now you know why Ginny was making out with Harry. Also, maybe – that's _maybe_ – I will find a spot for Draco to wear leather. It would certainly help if I got encouraging reviews!! Anywho, if the next chapter doesn't come out for a little while please forgive me . . . I'm back in school and it's hard juggling homework, soccer, and writing! Review, please!!!


	10. Explanations

Doc10 Disclaimer: All belongs to JK Rowling 'cept for plot. 

Disclaimer: Thanks for all the reviews, and don't worry, in this chapter EVERYTHING (well, almost) shall be explained. All righty, here we go. 

Chapter Ten   
__Explanations 

  
  
  
  


"Come home with me," Ginny said softly. 

Draco, who had been feeling quite content, his head on her chest and feeling her fingers twirling his hair, sat up suddenly. He swung his legs over the other side of the bed, his back to her. 

"I can't," he said simply. 

"Sure you can," Ginny said brightly. 

Draco knew she was happy because they were together again. But he couldn't be happy. Of course, he was relieved that Ginny was his again. Yet there was a dark cloud hovering over him, making him very aware that at any moment she could be taken from him. As he thought these depressing things, he heard her move behind him and place her chin in his shoulder. Her warm breath on his neck almost made him shiver, but he managed to keep himself still. She kissed his ear lightly before going on. 

"Sooner or later my family is going to have to accept the fact that we're together," she said. "And seeing us side by side, realizing how non-Malfoyish you are will help that come sooner -" 

She stopped when Draco held up his hand for silence. He heard something and sat up straighter, straining his ears. Yes, they were definitely footsteps coming towards his room. When he was younger, and had been sent to his room for being insolent, he always would lay in bed and listen for his father's footsteps from down the hall, knowing he was in for a beating. And now it was no different. 

"Under the bed," Draco hissed. "Quick." 

Ginny did not question and without hesitation jumped to the floor and rolled under the bed. Draco made sure the bed skirt was covering her from view before standing up and preparing to confront Slytherin. 

Slytherin did not even knock, which didn't surprise Draco considering his father had never knocked either. Instead, he burst into the room, throwing the door open with such force it slammed into the wall and nearly bounced shut again. Slytherin held out one hand to stop it and strode in, looking almost as pissed as Lucius had when he had come home the night of the third task in the Triwizard Tournament during fourth year, after Harry Potter had managed to yet again escape Voldemort's clutches. It was the look of absolute fury and frustration that Draco normally dreaded to see, because it normally meant that all the anger and frustration would be taken out on him. 

"I am willing to give you another chance," Slytherin said, hissing so much his words were slurred. "If you disobey me again, I will kill you." 

"You took them," Draco said shortly. 

"I took who?" Slytherin asked distractedly, as if he didn't want to talk about such inferior matters. 

"Ginny and Harry Potter. You put them in that building with that carpet," Draco said, unable to keep the anger from his own voice. 

Slytherin stared at him for a moment, then threw back his head and laughed. "Very good, Draco! You figured it out. I was hoping you wouldn't, but I see that I had underestimated you." 

"How did you know about the rings?" Draco demanded hotly. "How did you know that I would find them?" 

Slytherin darkened. "Or perhaps I have overestimated you. Don't be daft, Draco. Who do you think gave Narcissa the rings to give to you?" 

Draco's mother was in on this? Before he could ask anything else, Slytherin went on. 

"At first I didn't need your help," he said. "I was going to kill her myself. Of course, I couldn't go out where everyone could see me, because then the news of Lucius Malfoy escaping would be out and everyone would be looking for me. So I hid in the woods near her house for a couple of days, and one day her and her brothers went swimming. I figured it was the perfect way to kill her and making it look like an accident." 

Ginny, who was listening to everything from under the bed, grabbed a handful of the carpet and tried to keep quiet. _It was him who made the rock appear from nowhere! There was no possible way a rock could've been there, but now it makes sense. He tried to kill me._

_ But why?_

Slytherin moved on. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. She is still alive and now she will know that you aren't her . . . _friend_ anymore. I suppose I'll just do it the old fashioned way - burst into her house and kill her." 

Ginny's breath caught in her throat. What if he turned around and went there now? She wouldn't be there, and he might kill her family instead. 

She gripped the carpet tighter.   


"Where's Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked. 

Her and Mr. Weasley had been home for ten minutes before they noticed their youngest and only daughter was the only welcoming face they hadn't seen. 

Ron shrugged. "Probably in her room. So they still aren't sure who attacked Percy?" 

Mrs. Weasley sighed heavily. It was quite obvious she hadn't gotten much sleep in the past twenty-four hours. "No. And he still won't wake up to tell us who. There isn't even a guarantee that he actually saw the person." 

"I'll go bring Ginny down," Mr. Weasley said, and left the kitchen. 

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George (who had come home as soon as they heard that their parents had returned) were listening to Mrs. Weasley's theory on what happened with Percy when Mr. Weasley came back down, looking slightly panicked. 

"She's not in her room," he said, his smile wavering as he tried to look nonchalant. "And she's nowhere upstairs." 

"Oh dear," Mrs. Weasley said, sounding more weary than upset. "Well, she's probably talking a walk. When she comes back I'll have to tell her I'm not comfortable with her walking alone, especially with what happened with Percy." 

Twenty minutes later Ginny had not come back, and even her mother was starting to get a little worried. Fred and George stood out on the front porch and screamed her name until their throats were raw and the sun went down. Still, she didn't return. 

"There's nothing to be worried about," Ron said, noticing how nervous his parents were looking. "This morning she went for, like, a five hour walk with Harry." 

"But she was with Harry," Mr. Weasley said. "And why would she take another five hour walk when she just took one earlier?" 

As worried as everyone was, Harry looked the worst. No one really noticed, but finally Hermione glanced at him and saw how he looked nearly sick. "Harry, what's wrong?" she cried. "You're sweating." 

Harry absently wiped his forward, wondering if he should say what had just occurred earlier that morning. He was terrified that maybe Draco had come back and forced Ginny to his house again, and then his father had killed her. Why hadn't he checked on her often, or forced her to stay near him? 

But the sound of the front door opening saved Harry from having to answer. Everyone in the kitchen jumped up and hurried into the front hall to find Ginny putting the broom away in the closet. 

With Draco behind her. 

"What's HE doing here?!" Fred immediately hollered, while at the same time Mr. Weasley yelled, "_Where_ have you been, Ginny?" and Mrs. Weasley rushed forward to hug her, crying, "We were so worried, we didn't know where you were . . ." 

Of all the dark stares Draco was getting, Harry was glaring the hardest. Draco wasn't sure if he had ever seen the great and kind Potter look so hard before. 

Ginny hugged her mother back briefly then wiggled from her arms, backing up to Draco. "I'm okay," she said quickly. "How's Perc?" 

But now everyone seemed to be watching Draco and did not answer her. 

Draco sneered. He dearly wanted to say something about the state of their home (which was clean but cluttered and all the furniture looked like it had been saved from a dump a hundred years ago) but restrained himself. He was trying to get on the good side of Ginny's family. 

"Look, he needs a place to stay," Ginny said hurriedly. "He can stay in Charlie's room." 

"He is NOT staying here," George snapped. 

Ginny gave him a hard look. "If you all will stop staring at him like he's got three heads and sit down, then I will explain everything to you. Okay?" 

Reluctantly, everyone turned and went into the living room. All the males were glaring at Draco while Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were watching him warily, as if he would jump up and pull out a wand and kill them all. 

And then Ginny launched into her story about how Slytherin was out to kill her. She left out the _tiny_ detail that he was in Lucius Malfoy's body, because her family would never believe that. 

When she was through, Mrs. Weasley said very slowly, "Well . . . I guess, uh, Draco, if you need a place to stay from Slytherin that you may stay here -" 

"MUM!" Fred and George both whined at the same time. 

" - I'll just go and put clean sheets on the bed in Charlie's room," Mrs. Weasely finished uncertainly, and left the room. 

"Well, I for one am going to call the Ministry," Ginny's father announced. "Maybe it was Slytherin who attacked Percy." 

The room was quiet for a moment except for the hush whispers from Fred talking to George. Then they both grinned and excused themselves, leaving Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Draco alone. 

"You're not telling us something," Harry said as soon as the twins were out of hearing distance. 

"Who? Me?" Ginny asked, unsure of who he was talking to. 

"Yes. If Slytherin is trying to kill you then why did I save you from Lucius?" 

"That was _you_?" Draco said loudly. "_You_ stunned Slytherin?" 

"I stunned Lucius," Harry told him, an icy edge to his voice. 

"Wait, back up a minute," Ron said, holding up his hand. "When did Harry stun Lucius?" 

"This morning," Ginny explained briefly. 

"He didn't stun my father, he stunned Slytherin," Draco snarled. 

"Since when is your father Slytherin?" Harry asked. 

"Since a few days ago," Draco replied. 

"This isn't making any sense!" Hermione cried. "Harry, please explain this to Ron and me. When did you stun either Lucius or Slytherin?" 

"I already told you, this morning," Ginny repeated. 

"How?" Ron asked. 

"Remember that five hour walk we went on?" Harry said. 

"Oh. So . . . I'm still confused," Ron admitted. 

"That'll never change, Weasley," Draco told him. 

"Shut up, Malfoy." 

"How about EVERYONE shuts up," Ginny said. "Slytherin, who took over Lucius's body, tried to kill me this morning and Harry stunned him, saving me. See? It's not that complicated. Draco, come on." 

She stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room. They went to her room, where Ginny locked the door and turned around and instantly put her lips on Draco's. 

It was a short kiss, and when she pulled away she found Draco giving her an odd look. "What was that for?" he asked. 

"For coming with me," she said, hooking her arms around his waist and pressing her nose to his. "For some reason I feel braver talking to my family when you're around." 

"That's because no matter what you say they'll always think I'm worse, and they'll turn around and kill me instead," Draco told her with a smirk. 

She laughed and pressed her cheek against his. "That's probably the reason," she said quietly.   


Later that night, Ginny couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed, painfully aware that Draco was only two rooms down the hall. 

She should've been exhausted, considering all that had happened to her that day. But for some reason, all she could think about was how she had told Draco she loved him and he hadn't answered. 

_He wouldn't say it_, she tried to tell herself. _He wouldn't ever admit his feelings to anyone. Why would he say it to me? He probably is afraid to even say "I love you" to his mother._

_ But what if he really doesn't love me?_

She kicked the covers off with a huff. It was nearly October but it was still way too hot for comforters. Peeling a strand of hair off her forehead, she sat up and turned to the window. Moonlight fluttered in through the white curtains that had been brand new for Ginny's great-great grandmother. 

Two rooms away, Draco couldn't sleep either. He lay on his back, hands folded over his stomach. He was still in his clothes - he hadn't bothered to grab any other things to bring, including pajamas. Not to mention he wouldn't be caught dead wearing pajamas around or near the Weasley twins. 

He, too, was thinking about what she'd said to him that afternoon. Her words still echoed in his head. 

_"I love you."_

Did he love her back? He wasn't sure. He'd never loved anyone before, so how would he know what it felt like? He sure as hell cared about her a great deal. But he also cared about his money and that didn't mean he loved it. He'd had it so long he took it for granted and didn't need to love it. 

Draco stood up and gave up on sleeping. Instead, he crossed the room to leave and go to the bathroom when something caught his eye as he walked by the mirror. 

His hair was pink. 

He did a double take, and even though it was dark in the room except for the light coming through the window, he could clearly see that it was darker than usual. And pinker. 

He pulled his wand from his pocket and hissed, "_Lumos_." The bright light revealed that he did have bright pink hair. 

Draco had to clamp his hand over his mouth to keep from screaming. His hair was _pink_. Hair doesn't turn colors in less than an hour for no reason. 

He glanced back at the bed. Crossing to it, he yanked the pillow off and pulled the pillowcase off, reading the tag on the pillow itself. _Hair Dye Pillow from Weasley's Joke Shop._

_ So that's why the twins were laughing earlier_, Draco thought furiously, throwing the pillow on the ground and resisting the urge to put on his boots, find a mud puddle, and then stomp the cursed thing into a pile of feathers. 

It took nearly two hours for Draco to get his hair back to it's normal silvery blonde state. By then, he was very, very close to wringing the Weasley twins' necks. Instead, he tried to calm himself by pulling the dresser drawers out as quietly as possible and then decorating the entire room in Charlie's clothes. 

But when he opened the first drawer, he found it full of leather. Leather pants. Draco moved his wandlight closer and inspected them. _Wow, this is some expensive stuff_, he thought, starting to grin. _I wonder what the twins will think when they see me all over their sister wearing this . . . ._   
  


A/N: You asked for it!!! Draco in leather!!! It'll come more detailed in the next chapter!! Review, please, and I'll try to get the "leather" chapter out ASAP. Okay, here are thanks to the reviewers..... 

Burke (I rush home from school each day to write and post!!!), Lady Ev (I like your reviews, I don't care if they are the same!), Pepperjackcandy(D/G shippers are awesome! hee hee), Carrie (omg, I TOTALLY agree with that sex thing. Reading about HP characters doing "it" really disturbs me, dunno why, just does), Zoemma (twelve whole hours?!!! AHHHH!), Archer (Why does Draco have to sound so damn sexy? Oh, and I'm still waiting for more of Catenatus! that story is awesome), kitty devil (wow, I take it you liked my story? lol), Aquaria (Ginny is with Draco, don't worry, it's where she is supposed to be and will stay!), Anya Malfoy, Alienchick (as always, you're still awesome), *~*GinnyPotter*~* (yes, Draco in leather, it's coming!), Hermione M. Granger (hon, you don't know how badly I'd love me some Draco), Amanda Mancini (Draco does not like to say his feelings...and I hope I cleared the confusing parts up a little bit for ya), AND Draco's Lil Angel (Draco has an angel? jk, of course). 

Oookie dokie, that's all, I'm done, going to bed, bye. 


	11. Leather, Lust, and Love

Doc11 Disclaimer: All belong to JK Rowling, I'm just using her ideas for a little while. Please don't sue me, I'm not making any money off this, the only rewards I get are reviews :)

A/N: DRACO IN LEATHER! I can't believe I'm doing this....   


Chapter Eleven   
__Leather, Lust, and Love __

Ginny was struggling to stay awake the next morning at breakfast. She hadn't gotten much sleep at all, considering when she had finally started to drop off her mother had come in, woken her up, and said that she and Mr. Weasley were heading back to London to discuss the "Slytherin" incident. "You might need to come later," Mrs. Weasley had told her, "to tell the Aurors who and what to look for."

She was definitely not looking forward to that. At the moment, getting up and pouring herself a glass of orange juice seemed horrendous task. Sighing, she stirred her oatmeal around the bowl and looked up.

It was nearly ten and Draco still had not come down. When Ginny commented on this, both Fred and George lapsed into giggles.

"Probably trying to get the pink out of his hair," George said, trying to control himself.

"Pink?" Ginny repeated.

Fred and George told them of how they changed the pillows on Charlie's bed with one of theirs from their joke shop. When Draco finally did come down into the kitchen, everyone but Ginny was laughing hysterically.

Ginny was relieved to see that his hair was its normal color.

Then she noticed something else. His clothes. He was wearing _leather_. Black leather pants, regular black shirt, and a leather jacket over that. Ginny couldn't help but stare at his trousers. How did he managed to fit into them? They were obviously Charlie's clothes, and Charlie had a very slim waist compared to Draco. The leather was so tight it looked like another layer of skin.

Everyone had stopped laughing and stared at Draco. He smirked at them all, and walked over to Ginny. "Here's your necklace," he said, leaning down and draping the chain with the Locator Ring around her neck.

Ginny suddenly didn't feel so tired anymore. In fact, her heart pounded harder and her blood seemed to rush faster. Draco had always been incredibly sexy, and she didn't think it was possible for him to be any more appealing. She had been wrong. It took all her self control to keep herself from grabbing his waist and kissing him in front of everyone.

Draco was immensely satisfied to see the look of both horror, shock, and anger on the remaining Weasleys' faces. They obviously did not like the way Ginny was staring at him.

"Where did you find these?" Ginny finally squeaked, and ran a finger down the arm of his jacket.

"In the dresser in my room," Draco answered breezily. "I figured since I didn't have any clothes to wear, I would just borrow these. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course we mind," Ron snapped, the first one to voice his feelings. "Those aren't yours - you could've asked us first."

"Oh, I guess I should've," Draco said, sitting down (_How can he sit in those tight pants?_ Ginny wondered) in the chair beside her. "How rude of me. I probably should have asked to wear something that probably cost enough money to keep your family fed for a year."

There was a loud scrap of chairs across the floor as Fred and George both leaped from their seats. They each grabbed the front of Draco's leather jacket and yanked him up as well, then shoved him against the wall.

"Stop," Ginny said firmly, standing up and trying to pry her brothers' fingers from Draco's collar. "You guys know he's just trying to get to you. Just ignore him." She shot Draco a glance that showed how annoyed she was with what he had said. He half smirked, half grinned at hre.

"Get out of our house," Fred said as he slowly let go of him. "You've worn out your stay."

"Let's go for a walk," Ginny said, grabbing Draco's hand. She led him outside before she spoke again. "Draco, honestly. Don't you think you could at least _try_ to be nice?"

"I did try," Draco insisted, pulling his hand from hers and walking slightly behind her. "Where are we going?"

"For a walk, I told you," she said. "I think we could use some time away from everybody, don't you?"

Draco frowned. He felt uneasy, and he wans't sure why. Slytherin would've noticed he was gone by now, and probably the first place he'd look was Ginny's house. So why hadn't he come yet?

They walked for a few minutes in silence. Draco was beginning to feel warm, considering he had on black leather and it was very sunny out. "I don't want to walk anymore," he said, and sat on a big rock nearby.

Ginny joined him, smiling. "You're just like a baby," she told him. "'I don't want to walk anymore'. Honestly, you sound like a two-year-old."

"It's hot," Draco complained.

Ginny's smile softened, and she moved closer to him. "Then take off your jacket," she whispered, and slid her hands underneath it. Gently she let it fall down his arms and onto the ground, forgotten, as he turned to kiss her.

Once more all Ginny cared about was Draco. The feeling of his lips on hers, his tongue in her mouth, his hands traveling up her back, around her shoulders, through her hair. She gripped his shoulders and kissed him harder. Somehow, him being in leather just made her want him more than she ever had. She pressed herself closer to him, feeling his cool skin warm as he touched her. Tilting her head back so he could kiss her neck, she opened her eyes and looked at the sky. When she was with Draco, nothing mattered. Not even Slytherin. It didn't matter that she could die tomorrow, as long as she had time with him, to hold him.

Reluctantly, the moment had to end. Draco, as always, was the one to break it off and move away. "We should get back," he said emotionlessly as he put his jacket back on.

Ginny nodded and bit her lip. _Does he love me?_ she wondered for the fiftieth time. _I can't tell. I can't read him. One minute I think he does, the next minute he's all cold and I'm not sure.___

She held his hand the whole way back, and they walked slowly. Neither of them spoke, but Ginny felt like it was one of the nicest walks she'd ever had.

All the peace and serenity vanished as soon as they walked into the house.

They came in through the back door, which led into the kitchen, and found it a mess. The table had been overturned, and most of the chairs had been battered to pieces. Pots and pans were strewn over the floor along with various sorts of food items.

"Oh God," Ginny said, dropping Draco's hand and jumping over a bashed up chair. She ran into the dining room to find it in orderly condition. Draco right behind her, she then dashed into the family room. It, too, was in ruins.

But she also found her three brothers, Harry, and Hermione. They were chained to the wall.

Ron was the first one to see her. "Ginny!" he cried.

They weren't the only ones in the room. Ginny saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and Salazar Slytherin came into the room. Ginny swallowed a cry of fear, and felt Draco stiffen behind her.

"Hello again, Virginia," Slytherin said, smiling slightly. "I was hoping I would find you here."

No one said a thing.

"Draco," Slytherin continued, looking over Ginny's shoulder. "I am willing to forgive you, since I am feeling unusually merciful at the moment, if you kill her right now. In front of her family and friends. With this."

Slytherin reached into his robes and produced a dagger with a sharp blade about a foot long. He tossed it to Draco, the blade narrowly missing Ginny's face, who caught it.

Ginny was not afraid that Draco would kill her. She turned to him, watching him inspect the dagger closely. _Kill Slytherin_, she pleaded. _Throw the knife at him. Kill him.___

"Won't it be wonderful to watch her die?" Slytherin said in a soft, persuasive tone. "Avada Kedrava is so quick, there is no pleasure in it. You can't watch the person die. Using that dagger you can watch them slowly sink to the floor in agony, blood spilling everywhere . . ."

"Stop!" Hermione cried suddenly, moving and rattling the chains that kept her bound to the wall.

Slytherin ignored her and kept his eyes, which were bright with an insane light, on Draco. "Do it," he continued softly. "Kill her."

Draco looked up slowly, and stared at Ginny. She could not read his expression, and for a moment she felt fear grip her heart. _He's going to do it_, she thought wildly. _He really is going to kill me.___

He moved his gaze to Slytherin. Then he said lightly, "No thanks."

And he heaved the dagger at him.

What happened next was a very big blur for Ginny. She remembered the look of shock on Slytherin's face, and then a moment later it turned to triumph. In the blink of an eye, the dagger had gone from sailing through the air to lodged in the wall behind Slytherin, who had dodged it in the last moment.

He stared at Draco, an odd look of glee on his face. "Say goodbye," he whispered.

At first, Ginny thought that meant he was going to kill Draco. Before she could even begin to think any longer, Slytherin whirled and grabbed the knife from the wall. Then, it gripped in his hand, he strode over to her and Draco. Neither Ginny nor Draco could've prepared themselves in time, and Slytherin raised the knife and then plunged it into the middle of Ginny's chest, just below her collar bone.

Her eyes went wide, and Slytherin stepped back from her, grinning triumphantly. She heard her brothers screaming her name, she heard the chains rattling, and she heard Hermione begin to sob. All she felt was the searing pain of the knife in her chest. It was so intense it she couldn't think. Her hands fluttered up to the knife handle, and found it sticky with her warm blood.

Blood . . . it was everywhere . . . in the tips of her hair, on the front of her shirt, dribbling from her mouth down her chin, on her hands . . .

And slowly, Ginny sunk to her knees, blinking to try and get the red from her vision. _My blood_, she thought, _so much of my blood. So much . . . ._   
__ __

A/N: Ooooooh, I know it's a cliffie, I just couldn't resist ending the chapter here!!!!!! But before you go and flame me, think for a minute. Would I really let Ginny die? I dunno . . . maybe . . . anyway, I would really LOVE reviews and perhaps the next chapter shall come out quickly... so, review please!!!!!!! 


	12. Love Heals Anything

Doc12

Disclaimer: JK Rowling like always. 

A/N: Is there anything to say, really? Let's just get into the chapter before one of you goes crazy and decides to kill me for hurting Ginny!! (that was a joke, you're supposed to laugh, I didn't mean it literally…..) 

Chapter Twelve

_Love Heals Anything_  
  


Draco felt very numb as he watched Ginny fall to her knees. There seemed to be so much noise - her brothers and Harry were all yelling, and Hermione was letting out the loudest scream he had ever heard in his life - and it was hurting his head. Something else was hurting, though, and it hurt much worse. 

His heart. 

Everything happened in slow motion. He managed to catch Ginny before she fell back on the floor. The knife must've pierced close or directly in her lungs, because with every shaky, painful breath she drew and exhaled, blood spilled over her bottom lip (_A/N: Sorry, Draco's Lil Angel!!!_). Draco had his arm under her neck, keeping her slightly sitting up. Her hands were fluttering around the knife handle. He grabbed one of them, and even though it was warm and slippery with her blood, he held it tightly. 

Ginny stared up at him, struggling to breath. It hurt so much . . . it would just be easier to give up. _Besides_, she thought, searching Draco's blank face sadly, _he doesn't love me. He doesn't even look the least bit panicked now that I'm dying._

She tried to find her voice, and only ended up making a gurgling noise. It was getting harder to keep her eyes focused. 

"She's dying," announced Slytherin, and even though he sounded far off, he was obviously pleased. "She's dying in your arms, Draco, and there is nothing you can do to save her." 

He was right. She was dying. And Draco couldn't stop it from happening. The only person he cared about, the only person who had ever truly loved him was about to be gone forever. 

He hadn't cried since he was three years old. He had never needed to nor wanted to in fourteen years. 

At that moment, though, he had never wanted to so badly. 

But he managed to keep his face emotionless, watching Ginny slowly lose her grip on life. The life she hadn't had a chance to live yet. 

She looked like she wanted to say something, but all she kept making were weird noises, as if she was trying to talk underwater. _The blood, _Draco thought. _It's flooding her lungs._

Yet her lips managed to form what she was trying to say. Just one single solitary word. _"Draco."_

He remembered what she had said to him - had it only been yesterday? 

_"I love you."_

At first, Draco thought he was just remembering what she had told him. He did not realize he had said it out loud. Not until even Fred and George stopped shouting and Ginny's eyes widened, her quivering lips formed a small smile. Her weak grip on his hand went limp, and her eyes shut, her head falling back. 

She was dead. 

Draco stared at her, horror slowly seeping through his limps, washing over him like icy water. Behind him, Slytherin said, "Maybe I will keep you alive, Draco. Alive and knowing that the only person you've ever loved is dead."

Gently, Draco lowered Ginny the rest of the way to the floor. Then he jumped to his feet and prepared to lunge at Slytherin. He didn't care if he got himself killed - he was in such a rage he could barely stand it. But before he could move any closer to the person he wanted to kill, he Apparated instantly. 

Draco stood there for a minute, clenching and unclenching his fists, trying to calm himself down. _She's just a girl_, he thought. _She doesn't matter that much. A lot of people die every day, she's no different, I don't care . . ._

But he did care. He cared so badly he was physically aching. 

He needed to go somewhere. 

Almost forgetting about the others still chained to the wall, Draco was halfway out of the room when Hermione called for him, her voice thick with grief, "Draco? D'you think you could . . ."

Numbly, not even noticing she had used his first name, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. "_Freeadus_," he said, barely above a whisper, waving it over his shoulder. He heard the rattling as the chains fell to the floor. 

And then he left the room. 

"She can't be dead," Ron said, so pale even his freckles were white. And he slowly knelt down by his sister's limp form, not even noticing the blood he was sitting in. 

Hermione sat beside him, tears pouring down so fast she couldn't stop them. Slowly, Fred, George, and Harry joined them on the floor, but Harry was the first one to notice something.

"Did Malfoy take the dagger out?" he said softly.

"Why does it matter?" Hermione wailed.

"It doesn't," Harry murmured to himself. But secretly he wondered why the knife was laying beside Ginny, no longer in her chest. He could've sworn he had not seen Draco remove it.

"She really is dead," Ron said dully.

The searing pain in Ginny's chest slowly faded. Very slowly. So slowly it nearly five minutes had gone by before she realized that it was diminishing. Finally, it was pretty much gone, and that she had to be dead. 

It was dark, but that was because her eyes were closed. She couldn't open them, and she didn't know why. Wasn't Heaven supposed to be light? She wasn't a saint, but she wasn't exactly evil enough to go to Hell. So why did she feel so confused, so cold? 

From underneath her eyelids, she could sense something moving. She even heard the rustle of clothing. _Who's there?_ she thought, but couldn't move her lips to form the words. 

And then, she could open her eyes. 

The first thing she saw was Harry. 

She smiled wistfully. Of course, her Heaven had to include Harry Potter. 

And then she noticed her brothers, too, and Hermione. She was holding her hand, which was covered in blood. They all noticed that her eyes had opened at the same time.

"Why isn't the blood gone?" Ginny asked quietly and slowly. She always thought that in Heaven there was no blood, no pain. So why did everyone look so unhappy?

"You're alive!" Ron cried very loudly.

Then her brothers were pulling her into a sitting position, everyone taking turns hugging her hard enough to cut off her breathing. When they all pulled away everyone was soaked with her blood.

"How – how . . ." George sputtered.

Ginny was wondering the exact same thing. She was alive? She clearly remembered the knife burning into her chest, and the pain had been so great that it was inevitable that she had died. _Even if the wound somehow managed to close up in two minutes_, she thought, _more blood is on the floor than in me._

Looking down at her blood-soaked robes, she pulled the collar down so she could see where the wound had been. After she managed to wipe the blood away, to her shock the skin was as smooth and unmarked as it had been ten minutes ago. It was like she had never been stabbed.

"This doesn't make any sense," Ginny whispered. There had been nothing there that could've sealed up the puncture; only the Locator Ring that Draco had given her. And she was pretty sure that a stupid ring couldn't have managed to somehow closed up a wound that not even the most experienced doctor could've done to save her.

"Maybe you should take a shower," Hermione suggested, smiling shakily.

With the help of her three brothers, Ginny was pulled to her feet. She felt a little faint, but no pain or anything. She had expected to be nearly passing out, unconscious, considering that most her blood was anywhere but inside her body. 

"Where's Draco?" she asked immediately.

"Who knows," Fred shrugged.

"Who cares," Harry added. "I think I'll contact the doctor."

"I'm fine," Ginny insisted. "I want to see Draco. He didn't leave, did he?"

"I didn't hear the door open or close," Hermione said, biting her lower lip. "But Gin, I'll look for him. You really need to get cleaned up."

So Ginny allowed herself to be ushered into the bathroom by Hermione, where she was left alone to do her thing. She took the quickest shower she could, but it took a while to get the blood out of her hair. Finally, she was done and hurried to get dressed.

Narcissa was waiting when Slytherin returned home. 

Instantly she asked, "Is Draco all right?"

Slytherin handed his coat to a house elf and grinned at her. "He's fine. Only thing broken is his heart."

"So you killed the girl." Narcissa's voice was flat and dull.

"Yes," Slytherin said. "Now there is nothing to stop me from reaching absolute power."

"Tell me about Draco," Narcissa insisted. Even though she sometimes acted different, she really did love her son. The only reason she felt so detached from him was because he was so like Lucius. "What happened."

"Is it really that important?" Slytherin drawled.

"You said his heart is broken. Did he love Ginny?"

Slytherin snorted. "Well, yes, considering those were the last words he said to her."

"Was she wearing the Locator Ring around her neck?"

"How should I know? And why does that matter?" 

Narcissa just shook her head. "I was only wondering."

Slytherin glanced at her suspiciously, but then moved on down the hall. Narcissa closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want the Weasley girl to die. But she knew there was hope. If she had been wearing the Locator Ring, and Draco had said he loved her, then the ring would've healed any wound she could've possibly had.

_I just pray that he didn't use Avada Kedrava_, Narcissa thought before hurrying off to prepare for Draco's return.

A/N: Are you all happy now? Of COURSE I wasn't going to kill Ginny!!! I hope the Locator ring part makes sense, and if it doesn't, then you can email me. Anyway, thank you time!!!!

Draco's Lil Angel (sorry about the blood dribbling over lip part, but let's face it – he did stab her near her lungs! It's only right . . . right?), sOmEoNeSpEcIaL, summer_thyme (you're not dead, are you? If you are I'd feel so guilty!!!!) Trinity (who ARE you anyway, Trinity or Archer? Hee hee, only joking of course) w&m_law (yes, Draco is sexy, even if he's snogging somebody else *sniffs*), *~*GinnyPotter*~* (Ginny's fixed!!! All better, saved by Draco's love!), 007 (hope I didn't make you wait too long), and Pepperjackcandy (you hit the nail right on the head! Draco does love Ginny, of course!!!)

Bye bye for now!!! I'll try to get chapter thirteen out ASAP.


	13. Planning

Disclaimer: All but plot belongs to the great and almighty JK Rowling.

A/N: I'm sorry this has taken so long to post, but to be honest, I've had somewhat of a writer's block. Also, I've been distracted by a HUGE project, and also by that little (HAH, little, whatever) thing with New York and Washington DC. My heart goes out to all those who lost someone or something (but didn't we all?) in the terrible tragedy of the demise of the World Trade Center and the Pentagon and the fourth plane crash in Pennsylvania. But . . . on the happier side, I've finally got the thirteenth chapter written. Hurray!! So without any further ado, I give you chapter thirteen of _The Return of Salazar Slytherin._

Chapter Thirteen 

_Planning_

Draco was not as much sad anymore as he was angry. It seems the one good thing in his life was taken from him. He only had a little while to be with her, and then she died. Why did he have so much bad luck?

After the left the Burrow, he had found himself walking to the rock where they had made out only a half hour ago. _A half hour_, he thought, sneering. _My whole life changed in a half hour._

He sat on the rock, no longer feeling the heat that his leather outfit attracted. Instead, he felt oddly cold. Deep inside him something was aching, and his stomach felt hollow. The only thing he felt like doing was killing Slytherin at the moment. With his bare hands. It would be satisfying to dig his fingernails into his neck, the neck that once belonged to his father, and watch as he slowly lost life . . .

But he knew he wouldn't do that. The only person he would seriously consider killing was himself. What did he have to live for anymore? One more year of Hogwarts, then what? What job would he get, where would he live (surely not in his house), who would he eventually marry? Besides, with Slytherin powerful and mighty, the next few years would consist of mass panic and people living in fear, just like the time of Voldemort. 

"Draco?"

He instantly recognized the voice, and thought, _I've lost it._ He obviously cared for her so much that he was hearing her voice. 

Then he turned around, and there she was. As real and solid as she had been an hour ago, her fiery hair slightly damp, hanging around her shoulders. There wasn't a trace of blood on her. She had been walking towards him, but when his eyes met hers she burst out grinning and began to run. Draco stood up and by the time she reached him she was laughing. Planting her lips on his, she giggled into his mouth, while he kissed her with all he had. 

Ginny was _alive. _He was so happy he didn't care how, but he just kissed her, tasting her, his hands feeling the smoothness of her skin, the warmth of her body pressed against his. He hadn't thought he'd ever hold her again, but he was. 

When Ginny pulled her mouth away from Draco's, she was still smiling. They didn't release each other, but just stared into each other's eyes. 

"Surprise," she said softly, the grin on her face nearly melting his heart.

"More like 'shock'," he corrected. 

"I don't know what happen," she confessed. "One minute I was in extreme pain, and the next I wasn't and the knife wasn't in me anymore."

"So . . . what, did all the blood that you lost get sucked back into you?"

"Honestly, how can you make so light of the situation?" But her bright smile gave away that she was pleased with how he was reacting to her being alive. 

"It's sort of like that saying: 'If I didn't laugh, I'd cry'. Except I wouldn't really cry, because . . . I just wouldn't. I just wouldn't be laughing," he said seriously.

"Whatever you say, Draco," she said, rolling her eyes. "C'mon, let's get back. I'm _starving._"

Later that night, Molly Weasley returned home. Fred and George left back to their joke shop. Of course, no one told Mrs. Weasley that Ginny had been dead for a few minutes. In fact, they didn't even mention Slytherin coming to the house.

While she fixed dinner, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Draco went into the backyard and sat on the ground in a circle, trying to figure out how to get Slytherin out of the way. Eventually he'd find out that Ginny was alive, and the next time he killed her she might not magically wake up.

"The only way we can get him to leave us alone is to kill him," Draco stated simply. 

"Then I say we leave it to the Ministry," Ron said, his arm around Hermione. 

"But we're the only ones who know who Slytherin really is," Harry pointed out.

"So?" Ron asked.

Draco shot him a dark look. "So, you idiot, we're the only ones who can do anything."

Ron glared angrily, and snapped, "Well, then why don't we _tell_ other people?"

"Who would believe us?" Hermione asked softly, as if afraid Ron would get mad at her for siding with everyone else.

"They'll have to once Slytherin starts to take over the world," he answered.

"Still, we should try and do something, shouldn't we?" Ginny spoke up.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Harry said, "Well, it is up to Ginny. She's the only one in danger here."

"All right," Ron sighed angrily. "Gin, what do you want to do?"

"Try and see if we can find anything that could help us," she announced. "I don't want us to burst into the room and try and kill Slytherin with only wands and our pathetic knowledge on magic."

"Are you saying you want us to learn Dark Arts?" Hermione asked.

"If necessary," Ginny relented.

"Well, then we got a great teacher," Ron said brightly. "Malfoy!"

"Shut up, Ron," Ginny snapped.

Draco smiled triumphantly at Ron, and grabbed Ginny's hand just to annoy him further. "I've forgotten a lot of Dark magic," he admitted coldly.

"I can find some books about it," Hermione said slowly, reluctant to get into something that had to do with Dark Arts. 

"Are you sure we should do this?" Ron asked.

"It's not like we're going to use the Dark magic on innocent people," Harry pointed out. "Just on Slytherin."

Ron shrugged.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from inside.

"Well," Ginny said, standing slowly and reaching to help Draco up, "we don't have to get started immediately. Slytherin won't know that I'm alive for another couple of days yet. But Hermione, see if you can get those books as soon as you can."

Dinner was quiet, no one really having much to say. With a full stomach, Ginny felt exhausted. Even though it was barely dark, she went to bed early. Draco followed her up the stairs into her room.

"I'll just wait with you until you fall asleep," he said smoothly.

Ginny tried to contain her glee and quickly changed into her pajamas. Then she snuggled under the covers and closed her eyes. But she couldn't fall asleep, fully aware that Draco was across the room and watching her.

She opened one eye and smiled a little. "Come and hold me while I try and fall asleep," she said, hoping she didn't sound like a two-year-old.

But he obeyed, and kicked off his shoes and peeled off his jacket before crawling in next to her. And she fell asleep, safe and warm in his arms, where the troubles of the world seemed so far away.

"I love you," she murmured before she slipped off into sleep.

And maybe she dreamt it, but she could've sworn he replied, "I love you."

A/N: Aww, isn't that sweet? All right, peoples, I hope I've satisfied your craving – I'll be hoping to get the next chapter out pretty quickly!!

All right, time for thank yous:

w&m_law (Draco wasn't sad too long, was he?), *~*GinnyPotter*~* (I'm happy she's alive, too, if I killed her I think I'd have to flame myself!!! lol), 007 (me too), Lady Ev (Slytherin is WAY overconfident. Perhaps he should have pursued the Narcissa issue further, but he didn't think much of it), AliEnChiCk (sorry this took so long to get posted!!!!!!), Zoemma (Tony the Tiger? Quote: "GRRRRRRRRRRRREAT!!" lol, just kidding, of course), Draco's Lil Angel, Aquaria (MARRIED?!!! Now THAT'S an idea…..), Burke (thanks!!), sOmEoNeSpEcIaL, Hermione M. Granger (I'll try to keep it going as long as I can, but if that's not enough, check out my other stories!), summer_thyme (you've probably wasted away by the time it took me to get this stupid chapter out!!! Lol), Archer (why isn't chapter five of Catenus – hope I spelled that right :) – up yet?!!! I'm waiting very IMPATIENTLY for it!!! hee hee, but that's only because I love it so much), and Rosandra May.


	14. The Blood Skull

Disclaimer: It all belongs to JK Rowling, okay?!!! 

Chapter Fourteen The Blood Skull 

_ _

When Ginny woke up the next morning, her bed empty, and went downstairs for breakfast, Ron thrust _The Daily Profit_ into her face. Ginny grabbed it and looked at Lucius Malfoy's picture, scowling at her and every now and then glaring maliciously. 

"The news is out," Draco said, somewhat cheerfully, from the kitchen table.

Ginny read the article quickly.

**_Sometime late last night on the outskirts of London, Auror Mark Bastinson woke up to screaming from the house next door, the home of Bill and Cindy Jackson. He quickly contacted the Ministry when the screaming did not cease, and hurried over to his neighbors. _**

**_Three men from the Ministry arrived and went into the house where the shouting was reported. They found the entire Jackson family, including three kids between the ages of five and thirteen, murdered. When they tried to find Bastinson, they ended up in the back of the house, and found once well-respected Lucius Malfoy standing over Mark Bastinson's body. Malfoy then made one remark: "I am Salazar Slytherin, and I will kill more innocents." Then, he Apparated before the three men could do any more._**

**_ _**

It went on to say how the Ministry had covered up Lucius's escape from Azkaban and how crazy he was about claiming to be Slytherin. Ginny got bored of it after the fourth paragraph and dropped the paper to the table.

"How come you never told me it was Lucius who was trying to kill you?" Mrs. Weasley asked her, looking up from the breakfast she was making.

Ginny shrugged and slid into the seat beside Draco. 

"I'm going to the library this afternoon," Hermione announced.

"What for?" Mrs. Weasley asked. 

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but Ron jumped in. "Mum, you know about Hermione and libraries. Why else would she go if not to check out a book on _A Thousand and One Ways to Transfigure Cotton Balls_?"

Everyone laughed but Hermione, who huffed and crossed her arms.

After lunch that afternoon, Hermione came back with her arms full of heavy books. Ginny was keeping her mother occupied in the kitchen so she wouldn't see the books on Dark Magic, and then joined everyone in her room as soon as she could get away.

They all sat on the floor around the books. "I checked out every one that I thought would come in handy," Hermione said. "So I guess we should start learning, shouldn't we?"

And so they did. Hermione was the unofficial teacher because she understood what most of the spells said. Stopping only for dinner, they worked well into the night. Finally, at midnight, Ron was the first to suggest they stop.

"I'm exhausted," he complained. 

"Poor baby," Draco sneered.

"Besides," Ron continued, shooting him a death look, "we've learned a lot today. Can't we finish it tomorrow?"

The next day there was another report of attack, once again done by Lucius Malfoy. 

The autopsy on the Jacksons' bodies revealed use of extreme magic, magic that only few could master. People were beginning to wonder if maybe Lucius really was possessed by Salazar Slytherin. 

As the days went by, Ginny began to look forward to returning to Hogwarts. _At least there I'll be safe_, she thought. _I won't have to worry about Slytherin popping up from nowhere and killing me._

Five days before they were to return to school, Mr. Weasley came home from London. Over dinner he explained the situation with Lucius. Nearly twenty people were dead because of him, and now the Ministry was getting desperate.

"They have no doubt that Lucius is Slytherin," Mr. Weasley said. "It's not really my department, but I've heard that they know all they have to do is manage to get Slytherin's spirit out of Malfoy – er, I mean Lucius – and then he will be harmless again, and they can throw him in Azkaban once more."

"How can they get the spirit out?" Ginny wondered.

"Well, there are Dementors," Mr. Weasley said wearily. "But they have to catch him first. They're beginning to think it's unlikely, so they've thought of an alternate way. They'll use something called the Blood Skull. It's a human skull made out of dark red crystal. Very valuable and it can suck the soul out of anyone, sort of like a Dementor. But they can charm it so it'll only suck the life out of who they want it to. They just leave it in the room where they predict the person will be, and when that person comes they won't have a soul for much longer. They don't want anyone to know about it, of course, because then Slytherin will be careful of where he goes in case the Blood Skull will be there. But practically everyone at the Ministry knows about it."

"Well, then why don't they just use it?" Harry asked.

"There's just a little problem with that," Mr. Weasley replied. "They don't know where it is."

"What?" Ron said.

"They can't find it," he said. "The last time it was spotted was in 1587, during one of the Goblin Wars. Many witnesses say that the world seemed to open up and the Blood Skull fell into it. Now, that's probably just superstition because the world doesn't just _open up_. Besides, people have been digging for it for centuries and haven't found it yet. So more than likely it was hidden by someone somewhere."

"Perfect," Ginny cried. "The only way to stop this is to catch Slytherin and put a Dementor on him? No way anyone's going to be able to do that."

"He's too powerful," Draco put in quietly.

Mr. Weasley shrugged. "That's just what I've been hearing. One thing's for sure, though, the Blood Skull is real. And that's probably the best bet on stopping Slytherin from killing anymore."

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, but I'll be sure to have the next one out soon!!!! Please review and thanks to all those who did!


	15. The Dream

Disclaimer: JK Rowling.

A/N: You asked for snogging, you get it! 

Chapter Fifteen The Dream 

"Draco, do you want to have children?" Ginny asked.

They were taking a walk, as they had been doing everyday the past few days Draco had been there, and holding hands loosely. The question took Draco by surprise, because it had come from nowhere. Normally when they walked they barely said anything to each other – just enjoyed each other's company.

"I haven't really given it any thought," he finally answered, somewhat lying. He used to think he didn't want kids, or maybe he'd adopt ten year olds, but now he was beginning to rethink his decision.

Ginny stopped walking and turned to him. He saw her cheeks were slightly flushed. "Because I want kids," she said. "Lots of them."

"How many is lots?"

She shrugged, smiling shyly and grabbing his other hand. "Five," she replied. "At least."

He smirked.

"I just don't want to marry anyone that doesn't want kids," she continued, and her cheeks got even redder. Draco thought it was adorable, though he would never admit it to anyone.

"So that's why you're asking," he stated simply.

"I think you'd be a good father," Ginny said. She opened her mouth to add something when Draco cut her off.

"Ahem. Look who I have for a role model. You wouldn't want me to be the father of your kids."

"But that's why," Ginny insisted. "Since you didn't grow up in a household of love then you'll want your kids to grow up differently. Don't you think?"

"No." Yet even his voice sounded doubtful to his own ears.

Ginny sighed and looked away. "What do you plan on doing once you graduate Hogwarts?"

"Trying out for the position as Seeker for England's team," he said instantly.

"You'll probably get it, too," she said, meeting his eyes again and smiling softly. "I don't think Harry wants to be a professional Quidditch player."

"So you're saying if Potter tried out then I wouldn't be able to get the spot?" Draco snarled.

She blinked, startled. "Draco, that's not what I said."

"But it's what you meant." He dropped her hands and started walking ahead.

"What's your problem?" she asked, hurrying after him. 

He didn't reply at first and kept walking. Finally, he spoke without looking over his shoulder or stopping. "Everyone thinks that Potter's better at everything than I am. Even when we _both_ defeated Voldemort the article in the paper was on how brave and cunning _Harry Potter_ was. They only mentioned my name once. And they said I _helped_ him. If I hadn't been there then Potter would've never been able to do it, and he'd be dead."

"Draco, that's only because Harry –" She stopped, as if she didn't want to finish her sentence.

He quit walking and spun to face her. "Harry what?" he asked.

She sighed and grabbed both his hands again, which he jerked away. Giving up, she replied, "Draco, let's face it, your father was a Death Eater. People believe that you were raised to worship Voldemort. Not a lot of people would be interested, or believe, that you defeated the Dark Lord just as much as Harry did."

He stared at her coldly, his expression unreadable.

Ginny let out a short laugh. "Look at you! You're so jealous of Harry you're sulking like a child!"

"I am _not_ sulking," he hissed. 

A faint smile on her lips, she stepped up and pressed her body against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He couldn't have pulled himself away even if he wanted to. Yet he did not return the gesture and kept his arms at his sides. 

"Who cares what people think of you," Ginny whispered, tracing her finger lightly down the back of his neck. "You never used to."

"It just makes me _angry_," Draco said, narrowing his eyes at her. "When I do just as much and he gets all the credit."

"Let's worry about that later," she said huskily, putting her lips very close to his cheek. "Right now we're alone and I don't think anyone is going to walk in on us."

At first, he tried to be unresponsive as she planted little kissing along his jaw line, on his ear, and finally back to his lips. But it became too hard to resist her, and he began to return her kisses. His hands went to her waist and he pulled her even closer. 

Then, far too soon for his liking, she pulled away and said softly, "Come on, lie down with me." Holding him by the wrist, she pulled him ahead a little distance until they came to a clearing in the woods, covered in knee-length dry grass.

Ginny sat down and pulled him after her. He had barely even touched the ground when her lips were back on his, her hands traveling up his stomach, over his chest, and finally finding his hair.

He had developed a fondness for the leather outfits in Ginny's brother's drawer, and had been wearing them the whole time he had been staying there. But at the moment, all the leather he wore seemed too much. With his blood rushing the way it was, he felt way too warm. 

He was leaning over her, propped up on one elbow. One hand was going through her hair and the other firmly on her hips, pulling her closer to him. She pulled her head away and moaned. Oh yes, Draco wanted her more than anything at that moment. It took all of his self control not to rip her clothes off like some sort of savage.

Instead he took his time, slipping his fingers underneath the bottom of her T-shirt. He gently moved his palm over her smooth skin, his lips leaving hers to kiss her neck. Suddenly, he stopped and lifted his head. Ginny's eyes flew open, wondering what was wrong.

"Do you want children now?" Draco asked, his voice very low.

Ginny stared at him for the longest time, knowing what he was asking. He wanted to know if she wanted to go any further. God knew she did, but was it really the right time? What happened if she did get pregnant? Then she wouldn't be the only one in danger from Slytherin – her baby would be, too. Risking her own life was one thing, but her unborn child's? 

_No,_ she thought. _I can't. We can't._

Ginny shook her head slowly. She could tell he was disappointed – what guy wouldn't be? – but he just nodded and took his hand out from underneath her shirt. She sighed and rested her head on his chest, loving the safe feeling she got when she was near him. 

"Some other time," she promised softly, wrapping her fingers in his.

That night Ginny had a hard time falling asleep. She kept thinking about that afternoon. Like most girls, she was curious what would've happened if she had said yes. She knew that she would've done it with the right guy – right now, the possibility of ever breaking up with Draco seemed to cause a dull ache in her chest. Subconsciously she thought that she really would marry him. 

So it wasn't like it would've been with the wrong person. She had found Mr. Right (she had to giggle at the thought of calling Draco Mr. Right) and there wasn't any reason why she shouldn't have said yes.

Except for the fact that there was a very powerful man who wanted her dead. What if next time Slytherin used the Killing Curse and she died? She wasn't Harry Potter – she didn't have a mother who would be there to put a protection curse on her and keep her alive. She still didn't know how she had survived the knife, but she knew she would never survive Avada Kedrava. 

She had seen how sad Draco had been when she had "died" before. In fact, when he had turned around to see her for the first time, she saw such pain even she could feel it. If she died for real, then he would either go crazy, perhaps become like his father and become evil, or he would kill himself. And she didn't want him to die just because she did. She really wanted him to have a life – it wasn't fair that she had such a hold on him that he wouldn't want to continue on without her. 

Of course, it was perfectly fair that he had the same exact hold on her. She wasn't sure what she'd do if he died. But she didn't have to worry about that. 

Did she?

Somehow, she must've finally drifted off. And when she did she had a very, very weird dream.

It was dark, but she knew where she was. She was sitting on her front porch, just sitting perfectly still in the rocking chair. It was as if she was waiting for something that she didn't know was coming.

_Staring out across the lawn, she could only see until the curb. Beyond that was pure darkness. There was no moon or stars. Unlike normal dreams, she could feel the cool breeze on her skin, and she could feel the goose bumps. She could feel her hair blowing across her forehead, the thin white nightgown over her body, her bare feet on the smoothly painted wood floor. As she watched, looking out into the sea of darkness, a white form started to appear. It came closer and grew into a larger, more noticeable shape. It was of a woman. She was colorless, obviously a ghost. From where her knees should be and down was just clear white transparency. The rest of her was more solid, but Ginny could still see the black night through her. _

_The ghost had an intelligent face, and wore a bright smile. She wasn't exactly pretty but she looked friendly and open, the type who made friends with anyone and everyone. Ginny guessed her age around twenty-five or thirty._

_She parted her lips, her smile never fading, and whispered, "Virginia . . . come . . ."_

_And without really commanding her legs to do so, Ginny stood up and walked slowly off the front porch. The grass was cold, she noticed, but that did not stop her. The ghost turned and started to float away into the darkness. Ginny had to hurry to follow._

_After a few moments, she began running. The ghost was increasing in speed. Ginny sprinted so fast it felt like her feet were no longer touching the ground. Faster, faster, faster, she had to keep up. She wasn't sure why, but if she didn't keep sight of the ghost all would be lost._

_And finally the woman stopped and turned to face her once more. With a shock Ginny realized she wasn't anywhere near her house. She was in London. Everything was black and white, the sky black, the buildings that seemed to curve over her white. The streets were deserted, and not a sound was heard. Ginny thought, **I haven't been running nearly long enough to get me to the city. How did I get here?**_

_But the point was she was there, and the ghost was there too. Ginny could barely see her against the whiteness of the buildings, but she knew she was there and still smiling broadly._

_"Here . . ." she said, her voice echoing around Ginny. "Wait . . ."_

_And then she was gone._

_Even though it was most obviously a dream (Ginny knew she was dreaming while she was in the dream) she felt the fear of being abandoned. What was she to wait for? Was something terrible about to happen?_

_Ginny waited for what seemed like a long time. Everything was silent and cold. Looking down at herself, she found that her skin was a pasty white, her hair a dull gray. Why was she here?_

_She sat down on the curb and tried to be patient._

_Then, she heard a voice behind her, just as gentle as the first ghost's, only deeper. "Virginia, turn . . ."_

_Ginny twisted her head around and could barely make out the form of yet another spirit, this time of a man. She jumped to her feet immediately. The man had a brave face, and yet Ginny somehow knew he was a kind person. He had a very tiny smile on his lips, and then pointed straight down to the sidewalk he was hovering over._

_"The map . . ." he said._

_Ginny screwed her eyebrows, confused. There was no map, what was he talking about –?_

_And as she looked on the bland white concrete a piece of parchment appeared. It was the only thing in color and it wasn't very bright – just a mild peach. _

_"Use the map . . ." the man instructed._

_Ginny nodded and reached down to grab the map. The instant her fingers touched it, her dream melted away . . ._

_ _

Ginny woke up with a start in her bed, breathing hard. She sat up quickly, wide awake. What had the dream been for? Had it just been some random dream like most are? Or was it trying to tell her something?

She felt something between her fingers.

Looking down, she saw there was a piece of parchment in her right hand. The hand that had touched the map in her dream. Somehow, she had really, truly touched the map and it was now here, with her.

Had it been a dream? Or had she really gotten out of bed and walked to the city?

Glancing out the window, she dismissed the idea. No way, she'd only been out for about an hour. There was no way she could've gotten there in back in an hour.

The ghosts in the dream had helped her. The spirits of . . .

Ginny wasn't sure how she knew this, but she was positive that the spirits in her dream had been Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor.

A/N: rereading this I just realized it's kinda like A Christmas Carol, where Scrooge is visited by the three ghosts. Hee hee, I did not mean it like to come out like but that's okay, no biggie.

Thanks to: AlienChick (luv u too! Uh, you know the way I mean, right?), Archer/Trinity (Catenatus is AWESOME), w&m_law (I guess I am picking on Ron a bit much, aren't I? But you're right, he is really sweet and he knows I love him!), FireSprite, summer_thyme (still waiting for your web page to be set up!), Draco's Lil Angel (more snoggin' to come!), Burke, pyrobunnie, PepperJackCandy (well, not exactly the bowels of the earth, lol), Ming Li (I agree :)) sOmEoNeSpEcIaL


	16. The Map

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters.

Chapter Sixteen 

_The Map_

_ _

"Draco. Draco, wake _up_."

He opened his eyes slowly to find Ginny's face hovering over him. She shook his shoulder one last time to make sure that he was totally awake and waved something in his face.

"What?" he demanded, irritated that she had woken him from a dead sleep.

"Look," she said, pulling herself into a sitting position on his bed, her legs tucked under her. "Look at this."

With the light from her wand, Draco inspected the parchment she held. It appeared to be a map, drawn in silvery blue ink that was shimmering even in the dull light. At first glance it looked just like a jumble of lines, but as he searched closer he found that it actually was leading to something. The lines started at the bottom left, weaved all over the page, crossed over each other, and ended in the top right corner along with a huge blob of dark red. It looked like someone had accidentally blotted the paper with blood or some other red substance.

"What's this for?" Draco snapped, ready to go back to bed.

"I think this is the map to the Blood Skull," Ginny whispered, her brown eyes wide with excitement. "I've been looking at it for the past hour. Look, see that red blob? That must mean that's where the skull is!"

Draco tore his dubious gaze from hers and glanced back at the parchment. "So where is this?" he asked, pointing at the bottom left corner that read _Begin_. "Where are we supposed to be begin?"

Ginny's eyebrows frowned along with her mouth. "I'm not sure."

"Ginny, this is just a big mass of lines," Draco told her impatiently. "I guess I can see how you would _think_ it's a map, but it isn't. There are no labels or anything. These lines could be anything – roads, flight paths, a row of trees . . . not to mention that red circle just looks like someone got pricked by a rather large sharp object and their blood dripped on the parchment."

"In a perfect circle?" Ginny cried. "Draco, I have the strongest feeling this is what will take us to the Blood Skull. I just know it will."

"How? And how did you even get this?" He gestured at the paper.

"I had a dream," she said, her eyes growing serious. "It was really odd – and when I woke up, I woke up with this in my hand. And you want to know the weird part?"

"Ginny, all dreams are weird," he pointed out.

"I actually touched this exact same parchment in the dream," she said, ignoring his comment. "And then I woke up instantly with it."

Draco stared at her, searching her face. She wouldn't be lying, but could it be that she thought something that hadn't really happened? 

"There were people in my dream, too," she rushed on, eager to share. "Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. They helped me find this map. They showed me the way."

"Really?" Draco arched an eyebrow. "And where was Rowena Ravenclaw while they were 'showing you the way?'"

Ginny frowned. "You're mocking me. You don't believe me."

"Did you expect I would, Ginny? I believe that perhaps you might have had this dream with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, but I don't think you could've woken up with this 'map' suddenly in your hand when you had touched it in your dream. And even if you did, and I stress _if_, then there is no way it's the map to the Blood Skull. It's buried deep under the earth somewhere – if experts haven't found it, how should we with an unlabeled map?"

She rubbed her bare arms as if she was suddenly cold. Staring out the window with an unreadable expression, she said softly, "It's the map. I know it is. The labels must be hidden somehow. It can only be accessed with magic."

"How the hell do _you_ know?"

She snapped her head to look at him, eyes flaring. "I just _do,_ all right? Damnit, Draco, remind me never to wake you in the middle of the night when we're married."

Then she seemed to realize what she had said and flushed, he could even see it in the ill lighting. Draco was slightly stunned – he had never known how much she thought about marrying him. 

She went on, trying hurriedly to cover up her embarrassment. "Harry has a map that you can only see when you chant a special phrase. I think that's the case with this one. Some sort of magic . . ." she trailed off, appearing to be deep in thought though her cheeks were still a deep red.

"You think about it. I'm going to bed," he said, shifting back into a lying position. 

But he couldn't go back to sleep. She did not leave but she turned off her wandlight. He felt bad about snapping at her, and he wanted to hold her. Every nerve ending was sizzling because she was so near. His fingers itched to grab her and pull her into his arms and kiss her hard. 

After about a half hour, he heard her sigh and he tensed, afraid she was going to leave. Instead he felt her turn so she could look down at him. Even though his eyes were closed he could feel her staring at him. It took all his strength to keep his eyelids shut.

Her fingers gently brushed across his cheek, and then combed through his hair, brushing loose strands off his forehead. She sighed again and then leaned her mouth right down next to his ear. Her breath on his neck, giving him chills, she whispered very quietly, "I love you, even if you are an asshole."

He reached out and grabbed her, causing her to cry out from surprise. But when she saw his grin as he pulled her down on top of him, she began laughing. He cut her off by planting his lips on hers and she immediately responded, kissing him back furiously. Her arms flew to his head, slipping around his neck and gripping him as if he was going to suddenly be ripped from her. His own hands went around her back, underneath the T-shirt that was too large for her, and stroked along her flesh, feeling her trembling against him. How did she manage to have the effect on him that she did? When he was kissing her, holding her, nothing else mattered. The only thing that slightly worried him in the back of his mind was that she would stop and leave him alone, cold once more. 

His skin always seemed cool when he wasn't touching her, but as soon as he was with Ginny, it rapidly warmed to the point where he felt like he should be sweating. But it wasn't unpleasant – it was the exact opposite. Now he knew he loved her, didn't doubt it a bit, and began to have wild thoughts of marriage himself. 

Much to his dismay, Ginny pulled her lips from his and placed her hands on his chest, pushing herself into a sitting position. "Stop," she whispered, now straddling his waist, staring down at him. "If we don't then we'll go too far."

_Far? Who cares?!_ Draco's mind screamed. But he forced himself not to show it and replied thickly, "You're right."

She smiled gently and lay down on top of him, sliding her arms under his back. Resting her cheek on his chest, she said a bit breathlessly, "I'll just lay here for a little while."

Draco smiled, glad she couldn't see, and wrapped his fingers in her hair. In moments they were both asleep.

Ginny woke up the next morning, disoriented. She wasn't in her bed – where was she? 

And then she remembered the night before. Lifting her head she found she was sprawled on her stomach, one leg thrown over Draco's, arms lying neatly under her body. Draco lay inches away from her on his back, face turned towards her. His breathing was slow and even, showing that he was still fast asleep.

Ginny lifted her leg off him and sat up, both arms asleep from being pinned underneath her for so long. Glancing at the Muggle clock on the wall, she found it was nearly nine. 

_Damn. Mum might've come into my room to find it empty already_, she thought, cursing under her breath. With one final look at Draco, she grabbed the map that had fallen to the floor and fled the room.

Out in the hallway she paused and listened. Downstairs came the voices of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and her mother and none of them seemed more angry or frustrated than usual. So at least they still thought she was in her room, or else they would've checked Draco's and found her sleeping next to him.

Her stomach fluttered at the thought of what her mother might think if she had seen them. 

She hurried back into her room. Not hungry for breakfast yet, and not ready to go downstairs without the fear of blushing, she sat down in the square of sunlight from the window on the floor. She inspected the map in the sun, hoping to find something she might've missed the night before.

After ten minutes of holding the map inches from her face, looking so close she was sure she would've seen fingerprints if she'd been searching for them, she sighed in frustration. She leaned away from it and stretched, her back aching from leaning over so far.

She stood up and let the parchment flutter to the floor. Then someone knocked.

Ginny opened the door to find Harry. He smiled uncertainly at her. "Hi."

She smiled back. "Hi."

"Um, there's breakfast downstairs," he said, pointing in the general direction as if she didn't know where the kitchen was. She smiled wider at his nervousness, remembering when it had been _her_ stuttering like an idiot when he was around. 

"Thanks. I'll be down in a minute."

"Sure."

Ginny started to shut the door and Harry turned away, but spun back at the last minute and put a hand out to stop the door from closing. "Wait," he said.

She pulled it open, staring expectantly, yet dreading what he was going to say. They hadn't spoken much about what had happened when they'd been kidnapped together, and she had hoped it would remain unmentioned 

He stood there for a moment, his mouth open and preparing to talk. But no words seemed to come. Finally, he smiled and sighed at the same time. "I guess I should start by saying we need to talk."

"Hmm." She didn't know what else to say.

"Look, Ginny –"

He cut off when he saw her eyes move over his shoulder. Draco had emerged from the room and was walking by, staring at them warily. When Harry turned, he half-grinned, half-smirked at them nonchalantly and waved.

"Coming to breakfast, Ginny?" Draco asked her pleasantly.

Ginny nodded, glad for the distraction but feeling sort of bad because Harry looked crushed. She slid by him and joined Draco and they went down to eat.

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny came back upstairs to get dressed. She planned on taking a shower, and while she ran around trying to find a decent outfit so she could get dressed in the bathroom after she bathed, her eyes rested on the map on the floor.

It was lying facedown, but there was black lettering on the back. Curious, Ginny approached it and crouched beside it. Those words definitely hadn't been on there the night before – she'd checked every inch of it thoroughly. 

Across the back, in huge black letters, was: **LYON HOW EEKS GODO OF THE LOBOD LULKS HALLS NIFD TI.**

"Lyon how eeks godo of the lobod lulks halls nifd ti?" said Ginny indecorously. "What the hell does that mean?"

She flipped the map over, hoping perhaps those were the words that would label the lines. But it remained just as mind boggling as it had been before. Ginny shrieked in frustration and tilted her head back. "How am I supposed to find the stupid skull?!" she screamed at the ceiling. 

Angry and flustered, she grabbed the first shirt and jeans that her hands found and stormed into the bathroom. While in the shower, she vigorously, and rather violently, washed her hair, muttering to herself.

"They give me a useless map. How am I supposed to use it? Draco's right – I'll never be able to figure out how to work it. It's definitely the right map, but I don't know how the bloody hell to use it. This so _stupid._ I'm so angry I'm talking to myself _in the shower_."

She forced herself to shut up and keep her thoughts in her head. 

When she came out of the bathroom, dressed and her hair still somewhat wet, she found Draco was standing right outside the door. She stopped when she saw him. His eyebrow was arched in amusement.

"Talking to yourself, were you?"

"You were standing out there the whole time?" Ginny cried.

He grinned. "I was debating whether to come in and take a shower with you or not. Then when I heard you talking, I was afraid you were already taking a shower with someone else. And then I realized you were talking to yourself, so then I thought you were going crazy and decided just to wait out here."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. Then she sobered when she remembered the map. "I was just frustrated. Come and look at what I found."

She took his hand and led him back into her room. He came behind her and looked over her shoulder while she held the parchment up so she could see. 

"Lyon how eeks godo of the lobod lulks halls nifd ti?" Draco read in a tone similar to what hers had been.

"I don't know what it means," Ginny whined, trying to ignore his hands that had slid around her waist from behind. He pulled her back against him. "It's really annoying me."

"Mmm, your hair smells good," he said, sticking his face down into her hair and inhaling deeply.

"_Draco_." 

"_Ginny_." He imitated her stern tone.

"Can you concentrate, please?" she asked, jerking from his grip. She didn't turn to him, afraid he would see the smile she was trying to smother. 

"I am."

"On the map, not _me_."

"But the map doesn't excite me as much as you do," he said innocently.

Ginny flushed, but rolled her eyes. "Please. I know this is the map to the Blood Skull. We have to figure out how to work it."

Draco dropped onto the bed. "Gin, can't we leave this Blood Skull deal to the Ministry? If anyone could find the skull, it would be them, not us."

"_But we have a map_," Ginny insisted, sitting beside him.

"A totally useless map. Not to mention it could be the map of a city in China for all we know. There's no way to prove that it would lead us to the Blood Skull."

"It is the right map," she replied stubbornly, "but you do have a point. It _is_ useless without labels."

Draco draped his arm around her shoulders. She allowed her head to drop against his own shoulder, sighing and lowering the parchment in her lap. "I want to find the Blood Skull soon. The sooner we do it, the less lives Slytherin will take."

"But I have a feeling Slytherin is going to be like most people who want to take over the world," Draco said in a hard tone. "Like Voldemort – he'll want followers. I'm sure he has dozens by now, don't you think? If we kill him, we'll still have his comrades to get rid of."

"They wouldn't have his power," Ginny reminded him. "After he's gone they won't keep trying to take over the world."

"You can only guess."

"Be a little optimistic, Draco," Ginny cried, leaning away so she could meet his eyes. "All that matters at the moment is getting the Blood Skull so we can get rid of Slytherin's spirit. After that he'll just be your father again and he'll be able to be confined in Azkaban. The Ministry will be able to deal with Slytherin's followers. Everything will work out – I promise."

"You forget – we go back to school in three days."

"Oh damn, you're right. I did forget."

"If this map is anything like other maps, then it will take us maybe a day to get to where we want if we start where it says begin," Draco said, pointing to it. "Then we'll have two days to do what? To lure Slytherin here? What if he kills you for real this time?"

"If we find the skull we'll give it to the Ministry," Ginny said, frowning. "They can do that while we go back to school."

Draco stared at her for a long time before replying. Finally, he shrugged. "Fine. If you can figure out what –" He paused to lean over and read the map again. "-what lyon how eeks godo of the lobod halls lulks nifd ti means, and can get the map to be labeled, then I promise I'll help you find the skull."

Ginny beamed and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Draco. Now, why don't you go get dressed?" Her voice sounded innocent enough, but she secretly wanted him back in leather again. She had gotten so used to it that it was odd to see him in anything else, even pajamas.

He gave her a half grin and left the room.

A/N: I hope to get chapter seventeen out soon – the weekends coming, but my cousins are coming and its my parents anniversary so I might not be able to :( The next chapter Hermione helps out and Ginny and Draco go off to the find the Blood Skull, just so you know what's comin'.

Real quick thanks to: w&m_law, Archer, Amanda Mancini, summer_thyme, PepperJackCandy, Draco's Lil Angel (yes, he's still at Hogwarts, he's a seventh year), sOmEoNeSpEcIaL (I've heard of British people called Georgia – why not Virginia, too? Lol), Hermione M. Granger, and Zoemma.

Review please!! Thanx!


	17. Second Thoughts

Disclaimer: JK Rowling 

Chapter Seventeen 

_Second Thoughts_

Ginny decided to ask Hermione before she attempted anything further on the map. She managed to pull her away from her make out session with Ron and talk with her privately in the kitchen.

Hermione eyed the map curiously as Ginny explained her dilemma. When she flipped it over, she scanned the words on the back and was silent for a mere minute before she spoke.

"Only who seek good of the Blood Skull shall find it," she read.

And to Ginny's surprise, and happiness, when they flipped it back over the lines were labeled with black words. Before she could inspect it, she asked Hermione, "How did you get that?"

Hermione grinned. "Look, it's easy. The words are scrambled. That's all. I'm sure you would've figured it out if you'd spent a little more time on it."

"Thanks, Hermione," Ginny said. "I've got to show this to Draco."

"Wait," Hermione said, grabbing her arm. "How did you get this map?"

Ginny shrugged and did not reply. She pulled free with one more grateful smile and hurried upstairs to her room. Draco was laying in her bed, flipping idly through one of her romance novels. He smirked and lowered the book when she came in.

"You actually read this trash?" he asked, holding up the novel.

Ginny blushed. "Not anymore," she replied, and sat on the bed beside him. She held out the map for him to see. "Look. It's labeled."

Draco's smirk faded into seriousness as he stared at it. "What did you do?"

"_I_ didn't do anything," she replied. "Hermione helped me. It really is quite obvious. I feel kind of stupid for not finding it first."

"Find what?"

Ginny explained it to him, and he grinned. "Well, I'm sure I could've figured it out if you had let me look at it for a little while."

She stared at him, openmouthed. "I _beg_ your pardon," she cried. "If I recall correctly it was _you_ who couldn't concentrate on the map. I _tried_ to show it to you, but you were too full of racing hormones to even acknowledge –" 

She stopped when she realized he was laughing at her, one of his rare laughs that reached his eyes. "God, you're cute when you're pissed."

Ginny tried to hide her smile but she couldn't. "The most important thing is now we have a map," she said, snuggling into the nook of his arm. "A labeled one. We can get the Blood Skull ourselves."

She felt his muscles stiffen. "Why don't we just give it to the Ministry?"

Ginny tilted her head up to look at his face. "Because. I can't say that I got this map in a _dream_. No one will believe me. You don't even believe me –"

"I never said –" he started.

"So we'll have to go after it ourselves. Come on, let's look at it," she said, and returned her eyes to the map.

"Right. When we get the skull we'll give it to the Ministry," he said.

"Why can't we do it ourselves?" Ginny asked, directing her attention back to him. "We can somehow hint that I'm still alive, and when Slytherin comes here, the skull will be waiting for him."

Draco shifted uncomfortably, but he didn't contradict her.

Ginny studied the map for a moment. "It looks as though it's a maze," she said. "Look." She traced the lines with her finger. "See how they cross each other?"

"What sort of maze ends like that?" Draco asked, pointing at the top right corner where it said the Blood Skull was to be found. "Don't they usually end in the middle?"

"You're right," she said, frowning. "It's a weird maze. Instead of going through the whole thing, why couldn't you just walk around to the end where the skull is?"

"See, this is why we should leave it to the Ministry," Draco said. "They could figure stuff like that out."

"Where's your sense of adventure, Draco?" Ginny grinned. "We can do this. And at least while we're gone, Slytherin has less chance of finding out that I'm alive. Look where it starts." She pointed at the bottom corner. "Hogsmeade. It starts at the edge of Hogsmeade. I don't think he'll be hanging around there, do you?"

"You never know."

Ginny sighed. "If we're going to go, I suggest we go now. Before Hermione gets the chance to tell Ron. I know he means well and all, but I'm not sure I could put up with him coming with us, do you?"

"Ginny, look who you're talking to. The farther from your brother I am the happier I am."

She grinned. "So are you coming with me?"

"Didn't I say I would earlier?"

"Good." She jumped off the bed and began to rummage through her closet. "It takes about a day to get to Hogsmeade, and then saying it'll take another day to get through the maze . . . we'll only need about three days worth of stuff, wouldn't we?"

"Sure," he replied absently.

"We'll have to take your broom," she said, shoving clothes into a bag. "With our Cleansweep Sevens it'll take us about four days to get there."

"Fine."

"What's wrong?"

"What gives you the idea that there's something wrong?"

She paused and stared over at him. "Well, when you're mad you normally answer in one word phrases."

"What else am I supposed to say? What if I just don't have much to say to what you're telling me?"

"Then you just won't answer at all," she said. "I know you – I'll talk and talk and you won't reply, so therefore it's like talking to myself. And I feel like an idiot, but then again, I never shut up when I'm on a roll. So . . . where was I? Oh yeah, when you're annoyed you want it known. You answer everything in one-word sentences and sulk at the same time."

He shrugged.

"I kind of got off subject there," she said, sighing. "Back to the original question – what's wrong?"

Ginny didn't expect him to answer, but to her surprise he sat up and stared at her seriously. "I don't think it's safe going to find the skull."

She gaped at him for a moment. "Are you _afraid_, Draco?" she teased.

"No!" he said heatedly, and jumped to his feet. He crossed over to her and looked down into her face. "_I'm_ not afraid. But . . . well, Ginny, let's face it. You died just a few days ago. And . . ."

He looked furious with himself. Ginny was touched. He wasn't afraid for himself – he was afraid for _her_. He was worried she'd get hurt again. She grabbed his hands and kissed him on his nose.

"Look, we're now the new masters of Dark Magic," she said gently. "We can handle anything that comes our way, can't we?"

He smirked. "Okay."

"See, there you go again. Answering with one word."

He shook his head. "I'm not going to argue with you. You'd better hurry up and pack before I change my mind."

They left after dinner, so it would take everyone a little to realize that they had left. 

Since Ginny hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, she drifted off against Draco's back before it was even totally dark. He flew on through the night, and when she woke up it was to realize that they were already at Hogsmeade.

"Aren't you tired?" she asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Not really," he replied. But Ginny knew he was. They would need to rest before they attempted to find the maze.

So they stayed at an inn and Draco slept until later that afternoon. It took awhile for Ginny to get him awake, but when she finally did, they set off towards the edge of Hogsmeade.

"It looks as though it's to the east of the town," Ginny said, studying the map. 

"Don't you think it's rather odd that we've never seen a gigantic maze here before?" Draco asked as they made their way towards the edge of the village. "I mean, it's got to be pretty big, considering it's guarding one of the most sacred tools in wizarding history –"

"That's what I was thinking," Ginny said. "But then I realized they probably used the Hidden Charm."

"Well, that makes sense. But I'm sure many people have come close to the maze itself and it should've appeared when they got close to it. But how are we going to see it if everyone else in the world can't?"

"You didn't let me finish," Ginny said calmly. "The Hidden Charm is a little different then you're probably thinking. You see, it's hidden to all those not looking for it. But since we're looking for it, it'll probably show up for us. No one has probably ever seen this map – at least, not anyone from our generation. So therefore why would anyone look for a huge maze outside the town? It's really the perfect deception – unfortunately, only really, really powerful wizards can perform the spell."

They came to the last row of houses and stores. Hogsmeade really was built in the middle of nowhere – from where they were standing, the land seemed to stretch on forever without another sign of civilization.

"Well," Draco said, "we're looking for the maze, and it's not here. Maybe it's on the other side of –"

No sooner had he spoke, a loud ripping noise came, cutting him off. The ground jolted slightly and Ginny took an instinctive step back into Draco. He dropped the broom he had been carrying and grabbed her arms, gripping them hard as the trembling of the ground became more noticeable.

And not two inches from Ginny's feet did something shoot up from underneath the grass, causing her stumble back even more. Draco's legs tangled with hers and they both fell backwards, her landing hard on top of him. Neither of them seemed to notice as they stared upwards. Something very wide and tall was growing from the ground, and it took a full minute before the movement ceased.

A huge wall made of shrubs now blocked what had been miles and miles of nothing before. It went so high it disappeared above the clouds, and stretched left and right as far as Ginny could see. There was an opening directly in front of them, just high enough for them to walk through.

"Well," Draco said, sounding slightly amazed. "That solves our problem, doesn't it?"

Ginny allowed a grin to spread over her face and got to her feet. "This is the maze, Draco," she said, turning to help him up. "You found it!"

"_I_ didn't find anything," he grumbled, wiping the grass of his leather pants. "It just sort of grew out of the ground."

"Come on," she said, grabbing his hand and going through the small entryway. "Let's go."

The minute they stepped through, the environment changed. The sky wasn't blue any longer. When Ginny looked up she saw the top of the maze vanish into dark, angry clouds. Instead of a floor of grass, it was of hard dirt. It felt humid, as if a storm was coming on.

"Are you sure we're not going to get rained on?" Draco asked, looking upwards.

"We should probably bring the broom," Ginny said, biting her lower lip. "The tops are too high for us to fly over, but we might be able to fly over anything that gets in our way –"

She stopped when she turned and found that the little square they had walked through was gone. It was pure shrubbery. Panicking slightly, she looked up and down, searching for the exit. "Uh, Draco . . ."

"Great. We're trapped in here," he said, running a hand through his hair. 

"Well, there has to be _some_ way out," Ginny said, and pulled the map out of her pocket. "I guess we'll just have to make our way to the Blood Skull and hope there's a way out from there."

"Maybe this is the point of the maze," Draco mused. "For the seeker to just wander through it days on end, and die of starvation. D'you reckon maybe that somebody planted the map in your hand for a reason?"

Ginny fixed him with a confused stare. "How do you mean?"

"Slytherin's not an idiot," he began, looking frustrated. "He might have _planned_ this. You know, pretend to kill you and know very well that you're alive. Then he can disappear, making us think that he thinks your dead. And then give you this map, making you think you got in a dream and knowing that you'll try and stop him by finding the skull. This could all just be some way to get us killed. A never-ending maze. It's really quite brilliant, if you think about it."

Draco immediately felt sorry for what he said when a look of utter horror crossed her face. 

"Of course, I could be wrong," he corrected rather quickly. "I could be blowing this way out of proportion –"

"But what if you're right?" she asked, her voice rough. "I didn't think of it like that."

She looked as if she was going to cry. Draco sighed, trying to look impatient. "You've brought us this far – we might as well try and see if we can get the skull," he said, snatching the map from her hands. To his surprise there were two dots in the lines, and it took him a minute to realize they were there to represent them. "Let's go this way," he said, pointing to their right.

He started to walk, and Ginny grabbed his hand and tried to keep up with his long strides. Neither of them spoke, both wrapped in their troubled thoughts, wondering if they would ever make it out of the maze alive.

A/N: awful place to stop, I know. But it took me this long to write this dinky chapter that I decided I had to post it or else I'd feel guilty! Well . . . I have Thursday and Friday off (teacher workdays, yippie!) so I have a four-day weekend to produce more chapters! And please review!!! I would thank peeps who have reviewed now, but I'm tired and I should be going to bed . . . .


	18. Scorpions and Nymphs

Disclaimer: JK Rowling.

Chapter Eighteen Scorpions and Nymphs 

_ _

It began to rain.

At first it fell in slow, big water droplets. But within minutes it began to come down in sheets, soaking Ginny and Draco instantly. The dirt turned into mud, and Ginny was constantly sliding and having to grab Draco for support. Ginny began to comment on how the food must be getting wet, since it was in a bag slung over his shoulder.

"At least we won't die of thirst," Draco said. Even though the rain was so thick she couldn't see his face clearly when he was walking right beside her, she could tell that he was smirking.

"Yeah, we'll drown," Ginny muttered, running a hand over her forehead to push back her hair. 

They put a Water Repelling Charm on the map so they could see where they were going. The clouds and rain made it so dark that they could only read it by wandlight, but so far they hadn't had any reason to use their wands being that they hadn't run into anything dangerous.

Still, there was dread in the pit of Ginny's stomach, wondering if perhaps they would really wander the maze forever. According to the map, the dots that represented them were going in the right direction. Yet that could be part of the illusion.

They didn't speak much as they walked. Ginny found herself thinking about what her mother, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were doing at that exact moment – probably very annoyed with her for leaving without a note or anything. She trusted that Hermione had told them about the map, so they must know that she had left out of her own free will, but that would probably just infuriate them more. 

Ginny found herself smiling, but closed her mouth when water ran off her nose into it. She had always been the "obeying" Weasley, as her brothers always called her. She had always been afraid of breaking the rules and of going off alone. Well, now she had broken an unspoken rule by leaving the house, even though she wasn't exactly alone. With Draco she felt just as safe as she did within her own household, despite the bad feeling gnawing inside her. Whatever happened to them, Draco would be there to protect her – 

Draco put his arm out to stop her. Ginny stopped and glanced at him, squinting to make out his face in the rain. "What is it?" she said in a hushed tone.

"You hear that?" he whispered lowly, his voice barely audible over the pounding of the rain.

"What?" She hadn't heard anything, but her heart began to thud and the hairs on her arm pricked up. Then, her ears strained, she heard it. It sounded like teeth chattering, sort of like the soft scrap of nails across a tile floor. She looked around wildly, not sure why the sound disturbed her. Her hand gripped Draco's firmly just in case, but nothing happened. 

Except the chattering got a bit louder . . . closer.

"Where is it coming from?" Ginny asked, her breathing getting harder. She searched the maze walls and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She looked down at the muddy ground and saw nothing . . .

No, wait. She did see something – a small, dark shape scurrying across the mud. It moved quickly, and she lost sight of it. Soon she saw another, and then another. Beside her, Draco had seen them too, but they could never keep their eyes on one for very long before it disappeared from view, and another replaced it.

"What are they?" Ginny breathed.

"I don't know . . ."

Suddenly, one of the dark shapes leaped up and landed on Ginny's chest. She shrieked loudly and dropped Draco's hand, stumbling backwards. It was the first clear glimpse she got of it and she began to wish she hadn't seen it. 

It was a scorpion.

A black scorpion with blood-red eyes. She'd never seen a scorpion before, but she hadn't even heard of ones with red eyes. It held on the front of her robes, its pinchers opening and snapping shut rapidly, causing the chattering noise they had heard before. Ginny was terrified to touch it, but it began to scramble up the front of her chest and towards her neck.

She took another step backwards and raised her hands to brush it off. Suddenly, her heel slid in the mud and she fell onto her back.

Draco dropped the bag of food and hurried over to help her, his own feet slipping in the thick mud. He stumbled a few times before he fell on his knees next to her. To his shock there was no longer just one scorpion on her chest, but more had climbed on to her. She was batting them away frantically with her hands, fighting hysterics.

"Help me!" she whispered. 

Before he could move about five scorpions crawled up his side, and he twisted and turned to get them off. As he reached for his wand, something bit into the skin of his hand and he cried out, cursing loudly. 

There seemed to be infinite amounts of the scorpions and in moments they were both covered and busy with the task of getting them to drop off. But whenever they lost their grip they just scrambled right back up.

Ginny was near tears. Whatever bare skin they could find they pinched, and it felt like scissors cutting through her flesh. It burned terribly and drew blood – she could feel it trickling with rainwater down the side of her face, down her neck, down her arms. Draco had managed to keep up on his knees, while she was on her back on the ground, but it didn't seem to stop the scorpions from attacking him. And he was so absorbed in getting the creatures of himself he didn't notice that he was brushing them off onto her, and they quickly changed prey and decided to feast on her instead.

She tried to reach her wand. A pincher clamped down on her finger but she ignored it, biting her lip to keep from screaming. The pain was so intense! It was like being stabbed all over again, except all over her body this time. With a scorpion attached to her finger she managed to slide her hand into her pocket, the other hand trying to keep the scorpions from her face. Her eyes squeezed shut, her teeth clamped so hard on her bottom lip she tasted blood, she pulled her wand out.

_Think_, she ordered. _Concentrate, Ginny. Think of a spell!_

Her mind was too boggled and fixed on the searing pain to think straight. But then she thought of how nice it would be in a bathtub full of ice cubes, how it would sooth the red-hot pain of the scorpions, and shouted the first thing that came to her brain.

"_Icilia!" _she shrieked, and quickly clamped her mouth shut because a scorpion leg had fallen in. 

All movement on her and Draco's bodies ceased. Since Draco was upright, the now frozen scorpions dropped off – all except those who happened to have a good grip on a part of his skin. Those dangled by their pinchers lifelessly.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes, blinking against the rain. Draco stared down at her for a moment, taking in how much more cuts on her face she had, and then used his wand to gently remove the frozen stiff scorpions that were still holding on to her skin. He did the same to himself before gently helping her to her feet.

Looking around, he smirked. The ground, for about a perimeter of ten feet, was covered with frozen black scorpions. 

Blood and rain dripped down Ginny's face. Draco only had one rather small cut on his cheek, but Ginny had a large scrape across her chin, the tip of her nose, and across her right eyebrow. 

"You all right?" he asked, wiping the hair off her face so it wouldn't get bloody. 

She nodded. "I . . . yeah, I'm okay."

"I really hope those suckers aren't poisonous," he muttered.

"I guess we'll find out," she said. "Fix me." She told him what spell to use, and instantly her face and arms were back to their normal unscarred selves. She fixed his quickly, and then they both stood there among the sea of stiff scorpions, not sure if they wanted to continue yet.

Ginny sniffed loudly and pressed herself against Draco. Her chin on his shoulder, she spoke and tried to keep her tears out of her tone. "Draco, I'm sorry I brought you in to this. You were right – we should've given the map to the Ministry. I was too busy thinking of myself and I'm sorry." 

He rubbed her back reassuringly. "Well, of course I'm right," he said. "I'm always right. But if I had really thought you couldn't find the skull without aide of the Ministry then I wouldn't have come, or allowed you to go, would I?" 

Ginny smiled despite herself. "No," she said quietly. Then she moved her head to give him a long kiss on the mouth, but it was hardly romantic, standing there in the pouring rain and her body still throbbing and reminding her of the intense pain of the scorpions. 

She felt a little better, and they consulted the map once more. Ginny nearly moaned out loud when she saw they weren't even halfway there.

"This may take a little longer than a day," she said, frowning.

"We have enough food for two, maybe three, days," he said, slinging the bag of food over his shoulder. "If we've gone this far in a couple of hours we should be able to get there by this time tomorrow."

About an hour later, it was still raining just as hard. Ginny's stomach growled, and she wondered if it would let up enough for them to stop and eat. But since Draco hadn't said anything, she didn't either, hoping that it would stop soon.

But it did not. They sat down in the mud, Ginny regretting bringing nothing but two sleeping bags which wouldn't be very useful in the rain. They huddled under Draco's cloak, contemplating using the Water Repelling Charm on the food so they wouldn't have to be nose to nose while they ate. But they attempted it on a roll, and it was so dry it absorbed all moisture in Ginny's mouth, so they decided against it. 

After eating, they walked the remainder of the day. By the time it was pitch dark, the rain finally stopped. They were a good distance beyond the halfway point on the map and since they were exhausted, they decided to stop and sleep.

The maze path had been very wide, but it consisted of nothing but dirt (or in their case, mud). Every inch of ground was exposed to the rain, there being no trees or bushes, so they had to place their sleeping bags in the mud and try and sleep.

Ginny lay on her back, staring up at the sky. The walls of the maze rose high and out of vision, fading into the darkness of the cloudy night. Suddenly, she started to giggle.

"What in the world could be funny?" Draco said, sounding irritable. His sleeping bag was right beside hers, but he had his back to her.

"This just reminded me of something," she said, reaching over to grab his hand. "Remember when we were in New York? This sort of reminds me of that time because we're both lying in the middle of nowhere. And, I don't know about you, but I'm very uncomfortable."

"No, I'm just about as comfortable as you can get," Draco snapped, rolling over on his back to look at her. "I can feel the weight of mud in my hair. A shower sounds like heaven right about now."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, bringing her face closer to his. "Only a shower sounds like heaven?"

He grinned lazily. "Well, I'm sure I could think of another thing." And he kissed her softly on the lips. Ginny was slightly surprised, considering each and every kiss she'd shared with Draco had not been even close to this gentle. 

But the kiss deepened, and Ginny found herself rolling half in the mud between hers and Draco's sleeping bags just to be closer to him. But she didn't care – while the mud was damp and cold on her skin, Draco's lips were sending jolts of warmth down her stomach, causing her to get goose bumps. She shivered and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, pressing her body up against his as far as it would go. Her legs intertwined with his and his hand moved to push up her shirt. Her heart fluttered, but she did not stop him. 

He gently trailed his fingers down the bare flesh of her side. His touch brought such sensations that she couldn't think straight. A voice in the back of her head told her to stop, but she really wanted to go on.

It took a lot of effort to pull her lips from Draco's, but she managed to do it. His unfathomable gray eyes stared at her, and she gently brushed a strand of fine hair off his forehead before kissing it. "'Night, Draco," she whispered, and rolled back to her sleeping bag.

The next morning was cold. Ginny woke up shivering. 

She slowly opened her eyes, and saw a face looming above her. She opened her mouth to scream, but then realized the face was that of a woman, and showed no hostility.

Ginny sat up and got a good look at the intruder. If she had had silvery hair Ginny would've sworn she was a Veela. The woman was just plain gorgeous.

Her hair was a dark black, giving it a blue tinted look. It was long and silky, blowing freely in the wind around her waist. Her eyes were wide and almond shaped and were of the brightest, sharpest blue Ginny had ever seen. A small smile played around her full, pouting lips and her skin looked as if it were made of pale silk. The outfit she wore was of white gossamer material, hanging from her perfectly proportioned body much like robes, and very easy to see through. The woman only wore a pair of white underwear and nothing else under it, so Ginny felt her cheeks flush and she had to look down.

"Hello," the woman said a deep, melodious voice. "I am Dara."

Ginny turned and found Draco was not beside her any more. She craned her neck to search for him before she remembered her manners. "I'm Ginny. Where is the man who was sleeping next to me?"

Dara's smile widened but she did not answer. She held out a slender fingered hand to help Ginny up, and she accepted it. She hoped her flushing was not visible as she fixed her gaze on Dara's cornflower blue eyes. "Do you know where that blond haired man who was sleeping next to me is?"

Dara did not stop smiling, but her eyes turned colder. "Is he a relative of yours?" she asked. Her voice was very throaty, one that would have any man drooling. Ginny knew this from growing up with seven males. 

"Uh . . ." Ginny was not sure how to answer this, and her hesitation caused Dara's eyes to flash dangerously. Ginny quickly replied honestly, "No."

Dara warmed. "Come with me," she said, draping a milk white arm around Ginny's shoulders.

Ginny assumed that meant she was taking her to Draco. "One minute," she said, and reached into the bag to grab the map. She shoved it in her pocket before returning to Dara, who put her arm back over her shoulders (Ginny hoped her flushing was not that apparent – being pressed against a half-naked woman was awkward and uncomfortable) and began to led her away from the sleeping bags.

Draco woke up to someone stroking his cheek.

At first, he thought it was Ginny. He opened his eyes, wondering how the sleeping bag had gotten so soft during the night. 

Then he knew why. It was because he was in a bed. 

Startled, he tried to sit up. But he found he couldn't. Something was bound around his wrists. Looking up, he saw that his hands and feet chained – _chained_ – to each bedpost by the wrists and ankles. That in itself was shocking enough, but there was something that stunned him even more.

Two beautiful half-naked women sat on either side of him. One was wearing a see-through light blue robe over underwear, and she had long golden hair that reached to her waits. The other was wearing a see-through pink robe over underwear and had brown hair braided down her back. They were each snuggled against him, and smiled happily when they saw he was awake.

"What's going on?" he demanded, glaring harshly at them.

The brunette rubbed her palm over his chest and grinned. Neither of them answered.

"Get off me," he snarled, but they seemed to not have heard him. The blond kissed his cheek, then his forehead, while the other stroked his hair gently. A year ago he would not have been so angry; he would have been enjoying himself. Hell, he _was_ a teenage boy. But Ginny's face kept popping up in his mind, and it made him furious that these women had him tied to a bed and could do whatever they wanted to him.

He jerked on the chains hard, causing the metal to bite into his wrist. "Let me go," he said through gritted teeth. "_Now._"

The door to the room opened, and another gorgeous half-bare girl walked in so gracefully she seemed to float. She, too, had golden blond hair that reached her waist, but her robe was red and just as transparent as the others'. 

Her wide, liquid brown eyes settled on Draco and she gave him a dazzling smile. "Are you enjoying yourself?" she purred.

"No," he said harshly. "Let me go this instant or you'll regret it."

Her eyes darkened and narrowed. "You are the first to ever resist our charms," she said haughtily. "Do you not like women?"

Draco was highly insulted. "I don't like being chained to a bed. If you want me bad enough you'll at least give me the chance to respond in my own way instead of keeping me tied up."

The woman's face softened, but she did not relent. "You will not be freed. We shall have our fun with you and then dispose of you."

She turned to go, but Draco stopped her. "You're going to kill me?" he asked.

When she twisted her head around, her hair fanned out like a sheet of gold. "We kill every man who is unfortunate to stumble onto our path," she said, grinning coldly. 

And then she left the room before Draco could ask any more questions.

The two beside him returned to their petting and small kisses, and he squirmed uncomfortably. "Do either of you know what happened to the girl who was found with me?" he asked, making his voice as civil as possible. After all, maybe if sweet-talked these girls enough they wouldn't want to kill him.

They did not even acknowledge his question. The brunette began to lift up his shirt, her nails raking almost painfully across his stomach.

"Hey!" he cried, letting his anger show. "I would appreciate it if you would untie me so I could do that myself."

No answer. 

He yanked against the chains, but he knew that he would never be able to get out of them. His wand was gone, he knew that much. Even if he'd had it he wouldn't have been able to reach it being tied up the way he was.

But what had they done with Ginny? Were they going to kill her, too? 

Before he could worry any longer, the blond girl giggled and started to work on his leather trousers.

Ginny and Dara did not walk very long until they came to a rather large white house. It was the only other thing Ginny had seen in the maze besides the shrubbery walls and mud. 

"Is this where you live?" Ginny asked politely as they walked up the front steps.

Dara smiled at her and they paused before the front door. "My sisters and I live here."

"Really? How many sisters do you have?" Ginny asked, trying to be courteous.

"They are not technically my sisters," Dara admitted with a wave of her hand. "Most of us are nymphs, and are more like cousins. There are a few witches here as well. I believe you are a witch."

"How did you . . ." Ginny trailed off when Dara held up her wand. She reached for it, but Dara held it out of her grasp, a coy smile on her face. "I would like to have my wand, please," she said as patiently as she could manage.

"In good time," Dara promised, and opened the door. "Come in and meet my sisters."

Ginny opened her mouth to argue, to say she only wanted to see Draco and leave, but felt that it would upset Dara. She seemed instable, capable of charming the Devil one minute, then being as angry as a demon the next. She would have to be careful.

Dara led her to a room in the back of the house, which appeared to be some sort of dinning room. Nearly a dozen woman, all with waist long hair, beautiful faces, and sheer robes of all colors, sat at a table and were eating. They all stopped their giggling and chatter when Dara and Ginny entered, looking up with interest. Ginny noticed there were three empty seats and she assumed one was for Dara. Was the other for her? And maybe the third for Draco?

"Ginny, these are my sisters," Dara said, waving a slim arm dramatically. She then went around to name them all, but Ginny was never going to remember it. One face was as stunning as the next. Anyway, why did it matter their names? Ginny wasn't going to stay – she planned on finding Draco and leaving. 

"Are Gillian and Elisha still . . . with our guest?" Dara asked after introducing everyone.

The girls burst into a fit of giggles. Ginny stood awkwardly, very much wanting to leave.

"Yes, they are," one girl finally answered.

"And it's not fair," another girl added, pouting and making it look like an art. "He was so good-looking. I've always had a preference for blonds."

Blond? Did that mean they were referring to Draco? 

At Ginny's confused look, Dara smiled reassuringly. "Please, come and have some breakfast –"

"No thank you," she said rather quickly. At Dara's darkening eyes, she went on. "I'm not hungry. I would just like to find my companion and leave. We have to be home soon and if not my parents will worry –"

She stopped as the girls laughed. Even Dara's smile was amused. "But Ginny, dear, we do not want you to leave. You have such a beauty I have never seen before. We would be honored if you would stay and live with us. I've told you that not all of us are nymphs, some are witches –"

"Live here?" Ginny repeated. "Oh, I couldn't. I'm very flattered, Dara, but I have a family that I must return to. If you would be so kind as to show me to the man I was with . . ."

And the girls were laughing again. Ginny frowned, annoyed. Why did they find everything so funny?

"Ginny, may I have a word with you outside?" Dara asked, smiling warmly. She nodded and followed the nymph out, throwing one final glance at the table of giggling and beautiful women.

As soon as they were outside the room, the chatter started back up. Ginny heard her name several times, but ordered herself to focus on Dara.

"This is an establishment I started," Dara began. "After I ran away from home with my sister because our father was abusive. My sister, Hannah – she was the one who said she prefers blonds in there – and I both hated men with a vengeance because of what he did to us. Our mother was dead, killing herself just after Hannah was born and leaving me to care for her."

_Wonderful, now may I leave?_ Ginny thought, hoping her impatience wasn't obvious.

"We found other girls who loathed men as we did," Dara continued. "Other nymphs, beautiful like us. We used our charms to get men to fall for us, and then we'd leave them. Occasionally, if they were enough of a jerk, we'd kill them. But either way we hurt them badly, just as men have hurt us."

Ginny tried not to gape. What was Dara telling her?

"Our number grew, and so we decided to build our own house somewhere that no one will find us," Dara went on. "In this maze, there is no Ministry to accuse us of murder since they don't even know this place exists. In fact, not many do."

"The what's the point if no men ever come?" Ginny asked despite herself. She couldn't help it – she was curious.

Dara smiled, glad for Ginny's interest. "Sometimes people stumble upon us by accident," she said. "As you may know, nymphs can live in their prime for many centuries. I've been here for about five hundred years. The regular witches never last very long, but there are normally those to replace them. We either mate or, if we're lucky, a pretty witch such as yourself will find their way here."

"How could you mate if there are no men?" Ginny asked, dreading the answer.

"Before we kill them," Dara said, her eyes flashing with excitement and not noticing Ginny's horrified look, "we sometimes mate with them. More often than not we just use them for our own enjoyment before getting rid of them. Men are only good for one thing, Ginny, and that is reproduction and . . . the activity that goes along with it."

Ginny could not keep her thoughts from being shown – she knew she looked stunned and appalled at what Dara was telling her. _They kill men_, she thought, swallowing hard. _Does that mean they've killed Draco?_

"If an ugly woman comes," Dara went on, "then we kill her instantly. Unattractive women are of no use to us. But you, my dear, are very beautiful. We have much need of you."

Ginny stared at her. _What happens when I get old?_ she wondered. _When I get wrinkly and gray? Will they consider me ugly and kill me off, too?_

"Where is Draco?" she asked softly.

"Draco?" Dara's eyes flashed with that dangerous look again. "Oh, the young man who was with you. Well, I assure you, Ginny, you will never have to worry about him again."

Her heart stuck in her throat, but she forced the words out. "Is he . . . have you . . . he isn't . . ."

"He is not dead yet," Dara said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Two of our girls are enjoying his last few hours on this earth as we speak. Now, why don't you come with me so we can get you fitted for an outfit –"

But Ginny was not listening anymore. She shoved past Dara and hurried up the steps, not sure how she knew that Draco would be upstairs and not down. Below she heard Dara yelling for the girls to come out from breakfast and knew she did not have much time.

"Draco!" she screamed. "Draco, where are you?"

Draco, who was in the process of trying to get the blond's hands off his trousers, froze and perked his ears. He heard his name again, confirming that it was Ginny who was shouting for him.

"Ginny!" he cried. "Ginny, over here!"

Ginny looked around wildly and went right. Draco kept yelling for her and she followed his voice, finally coming to the right door. She shoved the door open to find two half-naked girls trying to pull Draco's pants off. Draco was looking thoroughly pissed, and she saw relief in his eyes when he looked up at her.

"Stop!" she ordered sharply, causing both girls to freeze their activity. They glared at her.

Ginny wished she had her wand. Frantically, she looked around for something to get the girls away and get Draco free from the bed. Her eyes rested on a table in the corner, and saw that Draco's wand was lying on top of it.

In a flash she'd grabbed it and pointed it at the manacles binding Draco to the bedpost. A second later he was free, and he shoved the brunette so hard she fell off the bed with a shriek. He quickly buttoned his pants again and looked up, tossing his head to get the hair from his eyes, and held out his hand for the wand. She gave it to him and he rushed past her out into the hall, Ginny right on his heels.

They were halfway down the stairs when all the other nymphs and beautiful witches filed out of the dinning room and blocked the door out. Their eyes were full of fire, but they were smiling seductively. Draco held up his wand and stepped off the last step. Ginny kept behind him, one hand on his shoulder.

Dara stood in the front of the two rows the girls had made and smiled icily. "That was a bad choice, Ginny," she said, "choosing a man over my sisters and me. For that you will pay along with him."

"Actually," Draco said rather calmly, "I don't think so. I don't see any of _you_ with wands. In a second I could kill you all."

Dara held up Ginny's wand, and Ginny laughed, coming out from behind Draco. "You told me yourself, Dara," she said, "that you're a nymph. Nymphs can't do magic."

"No," Dara said calmly. She turned her head and nodded at a girl with dark red hair. The girl stepped forward quickly, grabbed the wand, and pointed it at Ginny.

"_Windalia_," she hissed.

An invisible force knocked Ginny backwards, causing her feet to drag along the floor. She was going to fast for Draco to do anything to stop her or even to scream. A second later she slammed against the wall, and a loud cracking noise was heard as her head snapped back against it. She slumped, unconscious, to the ground.

"I also told you," Dara whispered, "that there are witches here, too."

A/N: ooh, I know, bad cliffie. But I think you'll survive :)

All right, I'll do some thank yous: Archer (I can't wait for the next chapter of Catenatus!!!), summer_thyme (great job on guessing the Blood Skull thing, but I guess it wasn't too hard, was it? :P), Draco's Lil Angel, pyrobunnie, sOmEoNeSpEcIaL (no problem about the Virginia thing), Melissa Belial Riddle, Zoemma, w&m_law, Krissy (we all need Draco, don't we? ::sighs::), PepperJackCandy, Draco no Jikan, and Alienchick (no wonder you were gone so long! I was wondering what happened to you!)

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Reviews are my life (yes, I know, I'm a loser with no life but reviews :P)


	19. Die Softly

6 pt 6 pt 0 0 Disclaimer: JK Rowling A/N: I'm sorry this took over a month to post. I've been quite busy . . . Chapter Nineteen _Die Softly___

Draco stared at Ginny's limp form for exactly a second before turning and pointing his wand at the girl who had hurt her. The witch raised Ginny's wand up to protect herself but Draco was too quick.

    "_Alumis Minarus!_" he shouted, the first spell that came to his mind.

    The young girl shrieked and dropped the wand. She clawed at her face, which was sprouting large, painful looking red sores that would leave her scarred for the rest of her life. Everyone in the room watched in awe as the unfortunate girl screamed in agony and sunk to her knees, her hands against her face. Draco didn't even feel upset that he had used Dark Magic for the first time on another person – he was too furious. These women deserved whatever they got, considering what they'd done to him and Ginny.

    He used the distraction to turn and hurry to Ginny's side. When she had landed she had rolled on to her back, her hair covering her face, one hand on her stomach and the other resting on the tile out away from her body. Crouching beside her, he gently pushed her fiery locks away from her face. There was no blood, which relieved Draco immensely. However, when he touched her head she only moaned and her eyelids fluttered, and she did not wake up. 

    Suddenly, he was grabbed roughly by both arms. The two nymphs yanked him to his feet with unreal strength, and as much as he tried to twist his right hand out (which still gripped his wand), he couldn't. Their fingers dug into his skin, and he could feel the coldness even through his leather jacket. (Editors note: yes, yes! Draco in leather! I love it!)

    They shoved his back against the wall and managed to keep him there, despite the fact he struggled with all his strength. Somehow his wand slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor with a clatter. It rolled away, but not completely out of his reach. He stretched his foot forward to pull it back, when out of nowhere a slender white hand reached down and clutched it. He looked up as Dara straightened, absently brushing her long blackish-bluish hair out of her eyes.

    Another woman hurried to her side, and Dara handed her Draco's wand without even moving her eyes from his. The girl took the wand and left quickly, and Draco could do nothing about it. He felt helpless – vulnerable – without his wand. There was no way he could escape without it.

    Dara placed her cold hand on his cheek, forcing his face to turn to hers. His mouth set in a hard line, and his eyes narrowed he gave the meanest he look could manage, but Dara just smiled.

    "You are a fool," she said, highly amused. "We outnumber you ten to one. Did you think you could honestly escape?"

    Draco didn't reply.

    Dara trailed her fingers lightly down his jaw line and across his lips, where they stayed. He did not move, resisting the urge to open his mouth and bite down hard on her fingertips. 

    "Pity," she whispered. "You would make such beautiful children."

    _Beautiful children with who?_

    Dara continued. "If you die softly I will let your girlfriend live."

    Die softly? How can I die softly? he wondered. _Depends on how they kill me._

    Dara then brought her other hand to his face and placed both on each cheek. She pressed her ice cold lips against his warmer ones, moving closer until their bodies were touching. Draco stared at her close eyelids, absolutely furious. She didn't pull away when he didn't respond – she only moved her arms around his neck.

    Finally, he couldn't take any more of it. He did the first thing that came to his mind – he brought his knee up. A gesture that would surely have any male's voice rising a few octaves, but only made Dara jump back with a shriek. Her blue eyes swirled with fire as she stared at him. He allowed himself to smirk at her, and that only caused her to become even angrier.

    "Tie up the girl!" Dara commanded shrilly, pointing at Ginny's limp form. "He'll watch as she slowly dies! HANNAH!"

    Another nymph hurried in, holding something long, thin, and gold. As she approached Draco he saw it was – a candlestick. His thoughts were jumbled as Hannah stood in front of him, grinning knowingly. _God, I've only made things worse . . . what's the candlestick for? . . . they're going to kill Ginny right in front of me . . . but she's died once, maybe she'll live again . . . why is she holding the candlestick . . .?_

Hannah swung the candlestick and it struck the side of Draco's face. He fell instantly, out cold before he even hit the floor.

* * *

Ginny awoke slowly. She felt too drowsy to even lift her eyelids – not to mention they felt as if they weighed a thousand pounds each. But when she felt the weird position she was in, she forced them open.

    Dazed, she looked around. She could see the back of the white house a bit away, and realized that she was in the "backyard" of it. She had been tied to something that looked like a giant upright circle. The circle was big enough for her to fit in, and a thick rope was tied around each wrists, then attached to the metal railing that made the circumference. Glancing down, she saw that her feet were only slightly apart and bound together, and yet some invisible force seemed to glue the soles of her shoes to the bottom of the ring. She imagined that she looked like a giant Y tied in the middle of a big circle. _It might be funny_, she thought vaguely, _if it wasn't so hopeless._

    She surveyed her surroundings once again. Before her stood about five rows of nymphs and witches, stretching all the way across the dirt yard – in similar form to when they were blocking the door out. Dark clouds hovered above them, threatening rain once again. The wind tore at Ginny's hair, whipping it around her face. She could see the girls' fluttering robes and searched for Dara, who was the leader and could maybe give her some answers. 

    _What are they going to do to me? Where's Draco?_

    A lump formed in her throat and she began to panic. _They haven't killed him yet, have they?_ It was a very strong possibility considering she could've been unconscious for hours. 

    But then there was a parting in the rows of nymphs, and she could see the house clearly. She saw Draco, slumped in a chair, against the back of it, clearly knocked out. If he was dead they wouldn't have left him there. At least she hoped that was the case.

    She struggled against the ropes but all she succeeded in doing was causing herself pain. They were tied around her wrists tightly and she could feel her hands going numb – not only because the rope was cutting off circulation but because her arms were raised above her head.

    Looking down, she tried to free her feet. She didn't have any luck with them, either. 

    "You can't escape," a familiar voice purred.

    Ginny looked up sharply to see Dara standing in front of her, legs slightly apart and fists on hips, looking as if she thought she were some sort of goddess. Ginny glared menacingly at her.

    "What did you do to Draco?" she demanded in a low tone.

    "I did nothing," she said airily. "But my sister did. Oh, don't worry," she added when Ginny began tugging on her wrist ropes again. "One of my sister witches will make sure he is awake and comprehending in a few moments. He has to watch what we do to you."

    The way she said those words made Ginny feel as if ice water was trickling down her spine. She froze and stared at Dara.

    Dara flashed her a cold smile then turned, floating away to go and speak with a clump of her "sisters."

* * *

When Draco woke up, it was to an incredibly painful pounding on one side of his head and to the whispers of female voices.

    He opened his eyes and saw two girls leaning down by him, one holding Ginny's wand. When they saw he was awake, they smirked and then walked away before Draco could get his lips to form any words. But he figured they had used magic to wake him up. 

    His face hurt badly. He could picture his right cheek, puffy and purple. The right eye was nearly swollen shut, but he could see that he was tied to a chair. Tightly. And he could scarcely breath, much less move. 

    Looking around, he saw the backs of the nymphs, standing in neat rows and staring ahead. He followed their gaze and would've cried out, had moving his face not been so painful.

    Ginny was tied to a huge metal ring. She looked like she was half-heartedly trying to get free, but even across the lawn Draco could see the bindings were too tight.

    Memory of what Dara threatened to do before he was knocked out flooded his brain. He had to get Ginny out of there and _fast_.

    One look at the cords wrapped around him made him realize there was no way he could get himself out. His wrists were tied together, and more rope bound him to the back of the chair. 

    Still, he began to try and wiggle his wrists free. He'd only been doing this for about a second when a hush went over the crowd, causing him to look up sharply. Tossing his head to get his hair out of his eyes, he saw Dara standing in front of Ginny, blocking her from view.

    Dara turned to the girl, Hannah, who had hit Draco with the candlestick and whispered something. Hannah nodded, then hurried towards him, passed him, and went back inside the house.

    The quiet whispers of everyone in the yard comforted Draco enough to look back down at his hands. _Damn, these bindings are tight_, he thought, wincing as the rope dug into his skin. 

    He'd had no success when Hannah came back outside, carrying a long, flat black case in her arms. He paused and watched her return to Dara.

    Dara took the case and set it on the ground. Draco couldn't see her opening it, so he looked at Ginny. She was staring down at the opened case, and whatever was inside made her pale visibly and caused her body to shudder very slightly. But Draco noticed.

    When Dara straightened, she held a carving knife in one hand. Draco felt as if the bottom of his stomach had dropped, and for a minute couldn't think straight. He watched numbly as she turned to Ginny and blocked her from his view once again.

* * *

Ginny couldn't take her eyes off the knife as Dara stood before her, holding it menacingly.

    _I'm going to have a very bad fear of knives in the future if I make it out of here alive_, she thought. She was so terrified it was a miracle her legs were still supporting her.

    With her free hand, Dara reached up and pulled the collar of Ginny's shirt down. Ginny tried to swallow, praying that she wouldn't slice her throat, when the nymph spotted the Locator Ring around her neck.

    Dara swiftly tugged on the chain and it slid into her hand. She examined it for a moment, looking thoughtful, then held it out for another nymph to take.

    It was gone. Her piece of Draco wasn't near her anymore. Even though he was just across the yard, she'd never felt so far from him before.

    "This might hurt," Dara said huskily, smiling a bit, "but it won't hurt nearly as much as what's to come."

    One hand holding her shirt down, Dara's other descended with the knife. She dragged the sharp edge across the base of Ginny's collarbone, nearly from shoulder to shoulder. 

    It stung like fire, but Ginny bit her lip hard to keep from screaming. Instead, tears sprung in her eyes and began to fall down her cheeks, dripping off her chin and mingling with the blood on her chest. 

    "This was just a regular knife," Dara explained. She replaced it back in the case (which was full of knives and other sharp objects) and picked up another one, the same in size, but the very top of it was a dark blue. "See this?" she asked, holding the colored tip near Ginny's face, talking as simply as one showing another their card collection. "That blue stuff is poison. And not just any normal sort of poison. It's the kind that instantly gets into your bloodstream, and it feels as if you're burning to death from the inside of your body. It takes days for you to really die. You writhe in agony for nearly a week."

    "Rostin poison," Ginny whispered, recalling the unit they'd done on it in Potions class a year ago.

    Dara smiled wickedly. "That's right, Rostin poison," she said, almost approvingly. "Now how do you think it would feel if I stuck this blue part in your eye?"

    She brought the knife closer to Ginny's left eye, and she quickly shut her lids and turned her head to the side. Dara laughed dryly, as if enjoying it. Then she commanded sharply, "Open your eyes and look at me."

    _Does she think I'm crazy? _Ginny ignored the command.

    "Now," Dara said dangerously. When Ginny still didn't obey, she added, "Or I'll go stick it in your boyfriend's skin. How would you like that?"

    _Draco_. Ginny had forgotten about him. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and turned her head back to Dara. She had lowered the knife but was glowering at her.

    Ginny looked around her to glimpse Draco, still against the back of the house, tied to a chair, but he was staring at her. She met his gaze, and she could almost feel his pain. He looked bleak and helpless, which wasn't how she was used to seeing Draco Malfoy look. And it scared her and made her angry at the same time.

    She returned her attention to Dara, and suddenly she forgot about her bleeding collarbone, and the poisoned knife that the nymph was beginning to raise once again. Instead of feeling fear, she felt angry. Furious. 

    _Why did they have to bother us?_ she wondered, glaring at Dara. _We didn't do anything to them. _

    Dara noticed her anger and smiled smugly. "You brought this upon yourself, darling," she said, pinching Ginny's cheek. Ginny jerked her head roughly from her grasp, but Dara ignored it and went on. "If you had just let us finish off your boyfriend you could've lived."

    Ginny could feel her blood boiling, and clenched her hands into fists above her head, even though it was hard considering her wrists were bound tightly. Dara began to bring the poisoned tip towards Ginny's cheek, and yet she grinded her teeth. She couldn't get the images of what she'd be doing to Dara at that moment if only she had her wand –

    And then one of the girl's gave a shriek, causing Dara to lower the knife again and turn around. Through the air soared a wand, and to Ginny's shock it was her own. She unclenched her hands and the wand slapped into it. Instantly, she fastened her fingers around it tightly. As well as she could being in the position she was in, she tipped the wand downwards and pointed it at Dara. 

    The nymph noticed it a minute too late, and started to dodge out of the way. But Ginny was already forming the word, acting out of fury and rage than anything else.

    "_Scorchio!_" she snapped, and a jet of orange light shot out from the end of her wand.

    Dara's robes burst into flame, and she dropped the knife, screeching and yelling at the top of her lungs. She dropped to the dirt, the other girls moving out of her way, as she tried to roll and put the fire out.

    That's when everything went crazy.

    The other nymphs and witches began to scream in panic, and everyone began to run all over the place. The yard was alive with the colors of their robes, the sounds of their shouts, and the pounding of their feet. Ginny felt strangely calm as she used her wand to magic the bindings off her wrists and ankles. 

    As she began to walk towards Draco, everyone kept running, but they were sure to dodge her and stay out of her way. They were afraid of her, of course, because she had a wand.

    _And because I set their leader on fire_, Ginny thought, almost smiling. She glanced over her shoulder at Dara. The nymph leader was still rolling frantically on the ground, though she wasn't really burning anymore.

    Draco was still staring at her as she came up to his chair, but this time his expression was unreadable. Blank. Ginny smiled softly at him, as if nothing was wrong, even though half of his face was purple and swollen. She quickly got rid of his ropes and he stood up instantly. For another moment he stared at her with unfathomable eyes, then gently touched the skin below her collarbone.

    "Are you okay?" he asked.

    She took a deep breath and nodded. "Your face looks worse," she told him.

    And he smirked, a faint reflection of his usual arrogant self. "You can really boost a guy's ego," he said wryly, and instantly turned serious. "Come on, let's get out of here."

    He grabbed her wrist, but Ginny didn't walk with him. "What about your wand?" she asked. Without waiting for him to answer, she raised her own and announced, "_Accio_ Draco's wand."

    It took about a moment, but it flew into Ginny's hand much like her own had. She was puzzled about it for an instant, wondering how she'd been able to get her own wand, but Draco was pulling her back through the house.

    Inside was just as bad as the outside. Nymphs were rushing around, all talking in high, loud voices. They ignored Ginny and Draco as they hurried to figure out what to do.

    _They're helpless_, Ginny thought, nearly amused, as she and Draco slipped out the front door unnoticed. 

    Once out, they began to sprint, Draco still firmly holding on to her wrist. Once the house was out of sight they didn't slow, but he glanced at her.

    "Do you have the map?" he asked, barely out of breath.

    She patted her pocket. "Yes. Why?"

    "That's all we need," he said, looking ahead again. "We don't have to go back to our camp."

    They ran until Ginny had to stop. By then they were a good distance away. They walked along slowly, holding hands loosely, each lost in their own thoughts.

    "Draco?" Ginny's voice was quiet and small.

    "Hmm."

    "I set her on fire."

    "I know. I saw it."

    "I could've killed her."

    He stopped walking, and she faced him. Her eyes were wide and sad, and she looked up, searching his face. "You didn't," he stated firmly.

    "I've never hurt anyone like that in my life. The way I used that spell on her was Dark Magic."

     "You didn't seem too affected by it when you were doing it." Ginny knew him well enough not to take offense to that statement – he hadn't meant it to be mean. 

    "That was what was so odd," she said, grabbing his other hand and taking a step closer to him. "I felt so . . . angry. And powerful. All that mattered was getting to you, and I didn't care if I had to murder twenty people to do it."

    Draco stared at her for a long moment before replying. "Do you know why Slytherin wants to kill you?" he asked quietly.

    "Yes, you told me – something about the Prophecy of Power and he's afraid I might kill him . . . ?" Ginny said vaguely, tilting her head slightly to one side.

    "Because you're the only one powerful enough to destroy him," Draco told her. 

    "I'm not powerful, Draco."

    "I've been debating that," he said honestly. "I always thought you were an average witch. But you aren't. No average witch could conjure their wand without the use of another wand."

    Ginny's eyes widened ever so slightly. She continued to stare up at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

    "I think Slytherin is actually right," Draco admitted. "You could have more power than we both realize."

    Ginny shook her head. "No. No, Draco, I don't think so. But let's not worry about this right now. I . . . I can't think and my head feels like it's about to explode."

    "_Your_ head?" he repeated doubtfully. "Look at half of my face. I reckon something is growing underneath the purple skin."

    Ginny had to smile. "All right, you baby, I'll fix it for you." A moment later the color was back to normal, but it was still slightly swollen. "It'll take a few hours for the swelling to go down," she told him.

    "What about that?" Draco pointed at the long cut across her chest.

    "It's not that deep," Ginny said, "It just bled a lot." She quickly fixed it so it was only a pale pink scratch and no longer stung painfully.

    "Let's go," he said, starting to walk again. He didn't have to say it, but Ginny knew why. Without any food or water, they wouldn't last long. They needed to get the skull and leave as quickly as possible.

    With a deep sigh, Ginny turned and followed behind him.

A/N: I hope to have the next chapter out quicker than this one came. Review, please! :) 


	20. At Last

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters.

Chapter Twenty 

_At Last_

They'd been walking for about an hour, Ginny slightly behind Draco, lost in her own thoughts. She went up to absently tug on the chain that held his ring around her neck, and realized it wasn't there.

    She stopped, her stomach dropping. It took Draco a moment to notice she still wasn't walking and stopped as well, twisting around to see what was wrong.

    "What is it?" he asked, sounding exasperated.

    "The ring," she breathed. He obviously didn't hear her, so she said louder, "Oh, Draco, the _ring_. The ring you gave me. I left it back at that house."

    He sighed, his shoulders sagging. "Ginny, we can't go back and get it. By now that woman will be murderous. If we go back it'll be like _asking_ to be killed."

    Ginny hurried to his side. "I won't go without it."

    "You have to. Might I remind you we have school in two days? If we go back we'll never get out of this maze by then."

    "I don't _care_. Draco, that ring means a lot to me."

    "We can't. I'm not going back there. And I'm not letting you go. Come on, when we get back I'll buy you a thousand rings, all right? We're just not going back."

    He was annoyed, and began walking again. Ginny knew she couldn't argue. His mind was set. _Oh, how come I didn't notice earlier?_ she wondered, frustrated nearly to tears. _Now Draco's mad at me._

    The air suddenly seemed a lot chillier, and the breeze gave her goose flesh. 

    "Are you coming?" he snapped, stopping once again to shout at her over his shoulder.

    Rubbing her arms, she scurried to catch up with him. She struggled to keep up with his long strides, nearly jogging to stay by his side.

    "What does the map say?" His voice was slightly softer, but it covered his emotions well and Ginny couldn't tell what he was thinking. She took the map from her pocket and thrust it at him.

    "It doesn't _say_ anything," she said, somewhat sulkily. "It's a map. It doesn't talk."

    When she met his eyes, she saw him staring at her with an amused half-smile, before he quickly looked down at the parchment in his hands. His expression sobered instantly. "Look," he said, holding it out for her to see while they continued to walk. "We're almost there."

    To Ginny's great relief, he was right. The end of the maze was about two inches from where they were (according to the map proportions), which meant only a few more turns and they would reach the skull.

    Now that they were minutes away, Ginny began to feel nervous and even a little frightened. _What's guarding the Blood Skull?_ she wondered. _Something has to be. It can't be the most sacred piece of . . . of skull in the wizarding world and not have some sort of troll guarding it, or hex surrounding it._

    They turned the final corner and Draco stopped short, sticking out his arm to block her and causing her to stop as well. About two yards ahead was the Blood Skull, floating in midair around waist-height. Ginny started at it for a long moment, feeling both relieved for finding it and nervous about the prospect of using it against Salazar Slytherin. 

    It was the size of a regular human skull, and shaped like one, complete with the grinning teeth and empty eye sockets. But it was made of smooth, dark red crystal.

    "How do we know if it's safe to take it or not?" Ginny whispered to Draco. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to speak softly, but she did.

    "We don't," he replied grimly, lowering his arm. He tore his eyes from the skull and reached for his wand, looking around as if trying to detect some sort of danger. "But I have an idea. My dad taught me a spell that will show if this area is hexed or not. Stand back for a second."

    Ginny took a few steps back, watching carefully. Draco raised his wand and muttered, "_Ralima hexious_." 

    For a long moment, nothing happened. Ginny was about to open her mouth and say it must be safe when suddenly, the air just in front of Draco wavered. Large, water-like ripples filled the entire space in front of him, sort of like a wall. 

    Ginny stared at it as Draco returned to her side, watching as the ripples got bigger and then finally disappeared altogether. Then, without moving her gaze, she asked, "What does that mean?"

    "That means it's hexed," he replied. "And from the color of the ripples it's protected by a several hexes."

    "The color? There was no color!" said Ginny.

    "Exactly. When there are over fifteen spells on one area, then there's no color in the ripples. Trust me, Ginny, I know all about this," he added sarcastically.

    "_Fifteen spells?_" she repeated. "_Fifteen?_"

    Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes. And I'm guessing most of them are ancient ones that aren't used anymore. Meaning that I can't disarm them because I never learned how."

    "But – but –" Ginny sputtered. "What can we do if we can't get by?"

    "We can't do _anything_," Draco snapped suddenly, fixing his eyes on her. He was angry and Ginny actually flinched at his sharp tone. "We can't go back because we'll have to walk by that nuthouse again, and even if we did manage to get by unnoticed, there's no guarantee there's a way out."

    With a sinking stomach, Ginny realized there _was_ no way out. No way out backwards, no way out forwards. They were stuck.

    "Can't…" She trailed off, blinking back helpless tears. "…can't you _try _to disarm the hexes?" Her voice was trembling and she felt like a child, but she couldn't help how choked up she was.

    Draco's expression was hard to read, but his eyes had clearly darkened several shades, showing he was furious. Whether it was at her she didn't know, and she didn't want to know.

    "I can't," he said simply.

    _Not can't. Won't_, Ginny thought bitterly. Then she forced it from her mind. Getting annoyed at Draco would not help their situation in the least. Now she felt awkward, and wiped her eyes quickly. 

    "Maybe the map'll help us," she said, sniffing, and holding her hand out for Draco to give it to her.

    He handed it to her with a smirk, his gaze back on the invisible wall of spells. "The map tells us how to get here," he said. "Not how to get past hexes."

    Ginny searched the map desperately for anything that would help them. But it remained the same as always, just a jumble of lines and the two dots in the very top right corner, placed near the red circle. 

    Tears threatened to spill over as she flipped it over several times, checking the blank back for something. But there was nothing, nothing . . .

    Something caught her eye, and hastily she wiped them dry. On the back of the map something black was starting to form. Her heart soared when she realized it was words, forming one letter at a time.

    "Draco!" she whispered urgently, not daring to take her eyes off the parchment. "Look…"

    He walked up behind her and began reading over her shoulder. It took nearly a full minute for the short message to complete, but when it did, Ginny felt the need to read it out loud.

    "_You have found the Blood Skull_," she said, slightly breathless. "_Only who seek good of the Blood Skull would have found it. If you abuse this great privilege, you shall be cursed and die a horribly painful death._"

    "That's cheerful," Draco quipped. "But how does it help?"

    Ginny frowned, the excitement starting to fade. "I don't know…" Then she felt something in her hand, the one that was by her side and not holding the map. Glancing down, she gasped.

    She lifted her arm for Draco to see, and he, too, sucked in a quiet breath when he saw that her fingers were wrapped around a quill. 

    "I guess we're supposed to sign it," she said, a bit dazed. 

    "Sign what?"

    "The map," she replied, shooting him a look of disbelief over her shoulder. "_Sign what_ . . . what else is there to sign? Honestly, and you call yourself a Slytherin."

    "All right, smart ass, no need for comments," he snapped, and she could tell he was sneering. 

    "Turn around," she said, turning herself to face him. He obeyed and she used his back for support as she signed her name the blank area underneath the message. After he did the same, he handed the quill back to her, but before she could take it, it vanished into the air. 

    Ginny let out a little noise of surprise, and than an instant later the map disappeared from her hand as well. She glanced at Draco, who looked almost panicked, and reached for his hand for comfort.

    He wove his fingers into hers, giving her a reassuring squeeze. Then his eyes traveled from her face to behind her, and the expression he had caused her to turn her head to see what he was staring at.

    In the same area where it had happened before, the air was rippling. Ginny spun around and pressed her back against Draco, gripping his hand. A moment later, the whole space shone in a bright ice blue light, blinding them for a moment. 

    But a moment later, Ginny blinked, and everything was back to normal. "What happened?" she whispered to Draco.

    Releasing her hand, he stepped forward, squinting at the hexed spot. "I don't know," he replied, slightly distracted. "Maybe that means it's not cursed anymore."

    He started to walk towards it, but Ginny reached out and grabbed his arm. "Don't," she pleaded. "You don't know for certain. Do that spell thing again to make sure first."

    Sighing exasperatedly, he reached for his wand. "_Ralima hexious_," he said dully for the second time. 

    They waited for something to happen for nearly two minutes, but the air remained clear. Finally, Ginny let out a breath and said, "I think that means it's gone."

    He glanced at her with a half-smirk. "Only one way to find out."

    And he stepped through. Nothing happened. He was close enough to reach out and touch the skull, and still he was fine.

    Ginny hurried to his side. They both stared down at the Blood Skull, both too afraid to touch it. Ginny slipped her hand into his again, but he barely noticed. After another moment, she whispered, "Are we just going to gape or are we going to grab it?"

    "I'll get it," he said, dropping her hand. "I seriously doubt anything will happen, considering that blue light probably got ride of any curses on it."

    Still, he made no attempt to get the skull.

    Ginny had an urge to giggle. Trying to suppress her laughter, she nudged him. "Go on," she urged.

    He glanced at her. "I don't see anything amusing about this." But his smirk was clearly amused, and he returned his attention back to the skull. "All right, I'm getting it."

    In a flash he'd leaned forward and plucked the Blood Skull from the air with both hands. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and Draco flinched, both preparing for something terrible to happen. But several moments passed, and there was only silence. 

    Ginny opened her eyes and looked down at the crystal skull in his hands. She reached out and brushed the top with her fingertips. It was cool and smooth to her touch, and seemed to weigh nothing. Glancing up at Draco she saw him grinning at her, and her own mouth melted into a smile. "What?" she asked.

    "Imagining how much this costs, aren't you?" he taunted. Funny how that comment would've pissed her off beyond reason had he said it two months ago. But now it only caused her to smile in disbelief and poke him in the ribs.

    "Shut up, Draco," she said, and then something brown caused her to turn her attention to the shrubbery walls. "What is that…oh, look!"

    He twisted his head to where she was pointing. A rounded door had appeared amongst the leaves, clearly marking the way out. When he returned his face to her he was grinning, a smile that reached his eyes, and handed the skull to her.

    "Hold this," he said jokingly, and hurried over to the door. Ginny was right behind him, so relieved she couldn't stop smiling. 

    Draco stuck out his arm to stop her from rushing out. "Hold on," he said importantly. "This doorway could be hexed."

    It took Ginny a moment to realize he was kidding, and she pushed him out of the way. "Draco, you're not funny at all," she scolded, grinning, and gave the Blood Skull back to him. Then she twisted the knob and pushed the heavy wooden door open.

    "Come on," she said, reaching back for his hand. 

    She pulled him through the doorway, and when she turned back to slam the door behind them, to her great shock there was nothing there. It was just open field, like it'd been before the maze had erupted from the ground. 

    Ginny and Draco stared, amazed, at the empty space for a long while, still holding hands, the skull tucked under Draco's other arm. _It's really gone_, she thought, surprised. _It was like it never existed._

    When she finally managed to tear her gaze from it, she turned and saw something lying on the ground a few feet away. She approached it and cried out. "Draco, it's your broom!" she said triumphantly, bending down and holding it up.

    "This is the spot where we entered the maze," he said, looking a bit confused. "But if the map was correct in direction, we had traveled northeast the whole time. There's no way we could end up back here."

    "Who cares?" Ginny demanded wildly. "We made it out alive and with the skull!"

    She returned to his side and planted a firm and brief kiss on his lips before pulling away and mounting the broom. "Come on, I'm starving. Let's get home."

    Draco got on in front of her, put the skull between them, and pushed off into the air. The sunlight was rapidly melting away. "I'm not all that eager to get back," he said to her over his shoulder. "You're family will only kill me for allowing you to go out on this suicide mission."

    "Suicide? Last time I checked we're still alive," she said. But she felt a pang as she remembered the Locator Ring, and knew that if she hadn't dragged Draco into it then she would still have it. 

    _At least we've got a way to defeat Slytherin_, she thought, trying to look on the bright side. _Though we only have two days to do it_.

    "We'll need to get started right away on the skull," she said, tightening her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder. "We only have tomorrow before we go back to Hogwarts."

    "Don't you reckon it'll take a bit longer than a day? I mean, do you even know how to get it to suck Slytherin's spirit from him?"

    "No clue. We can ask Hermione."

    "Even Granger can't do it in one day," Draco said. "Face it, Ginny, we'll have to give it to –"

    He was cut off when something black and bulky zoomed directly in front of their broom, causing Draco to jerk to the side. Ginny let out a surprised shriek and grabbed a handful of his shirt. "What was that?" she cried.

    "I don't know!" he snapped quickly and irritably, looking around for it. It seemed to have disappeared into the darkness. 

    Ginny was too tense to be hurt by his sharp words, and her eyes searched the black horizon for the creature. Suddenly, it appeared directly next to them, as if from nowhere. Ginny gasped, and Draco began to turn the broom to the left, away from it.

    But there was another on their other side. It took her a moment to realize they were people; people in black and riding on broomsticks. They were dressed like Death Eaters, but she had a feeling that Salazar Slytherin was their lord.

    Draco began to dip downwards, only to find that two had appeared below them. Ginny glanced over her shoulder and saw that they were totally surrounded, even in the back, and said into Draco's ear, "Up!"

    It was the only way they could go. As they climbed higher, so did the people around them. They were like shadows on every side – no matter what Draco tried to do they would not shake off.

    "Damnit!" Draco swore softly. "I can't get away from them!"

    "We have to!" Ginny replied frantically. The guy on their right was flying so close to them Ginny's leg brushed against his. 

    The man released his grip on his broom and reached over, dropping his hands onto the skull between them. He began to remove it. "Ginny, grab it!" Draco ordered.

    Ginny reached out and grabbed it firmly, her hands on the top and bottom while the man's were on the sides. He had a firm grasp, and her palms were sweaty, and she could feel it beginning to slip. He began to pull his broom away, knowing he had the advantage and would be able to slide it from her fingers with a bit more strength.

    "No!" Ginny squealed, trying to draw the skull to her chest. Her heart pounded, she glancing down she could only see dark forms of trees. She knew very well they were high up, and if she fell off the broom she wouldn't live very long . . .

    The man was pulling away rapidly, going higher, and he had the better grip. She couldn't bring it closer to her, so her arms were outstretched high above her head, and she was leaning dangerously far to the side.

    "Ginny, let go!" Draco said, noticing how far she was leaning.

    She _had_ to let go. It slipped from her grasp.

    But it had been the only thing holding her up, her clutch on the skull. Before she could quickly return her hold to the broomstick she lost her balance and fell off the side.

    "_Ginny!"_

    The men that had been flying below them must've moved out of the way, because Ginny never hit them.

    The feeling of falling through the air, knowing that nothing would stop her for another few hundred feet, was terrifying. She opened her mouth and let out a short scream, but then her breath caught in her throat. She was falling head first, her hair whipping around her face, making it impossible to see anything.

    _This is it_, she thought. _I've come all this way just to die from falling off a broom_.

    All her brothers loved broomsticks. Her mother would probably never let them ride one again after this. 

    Ginny wasn't sure why she was thinking of her family in her final moments. Maybe it was because she loved them most in the world. But she loved Draco, too, and when she remembered him, his face flashed in her mind. 

    _He'll blame himself_. _He was the one who ordered me to grab it, then told me to let go. He'll blame himself for my death –_

    Suddenly, something seized her ankle, abruptly ending her fall. Ginny let out a short scream of surprise, hanging by her ankle, and turned her head to look at the ground. The treetops were only feet below her. 

    Then she looked upward, her chin on her chest. She expected to see Draco holding her, but it wasn't. It was one of the men who had surrounded their broomstick. A hood shadowed his face, as usual, and she couldn't see who it was. But she had a feeling the only reason he'd saved her was because Slytherin wanted her alive.

    He didn't bother hauling her up on his broom; instead, he began to fly down to the ground still holding her with one arm. _He's got a lot of strength_, Ginny thought, feeling the blood rush to her head. _I'm no feather._

    When he landed he wasn't gentle about setting her down. She fell on her stomach roughly, but she was so thankful to be back on solid ground she didn't care. If she hadn't been in so much danger she would've kissed the grass.

    But then she was jerked to her feet, and in an instant her wrists were bound tightly by Muggle rope. Her wand was taken from her, and all the while she searched for Draco. She saw him, standing a few feet away, already tied up.

    He looked concerned, but when her eyes met his he hardened his features. 

    _Why is he so afraid to let his feelings known?_ she wondered, forcing a smile for him.

    "Are you okay?" he mouthed.

    She nodded, and then someone stepped between them, blocking their view of each other. Strong hands lifted her up onto the front of the broom, and the person got on behind her, kicking off into the air. The ground rapidly grew further below, so Ginny forced any thoughts of jumping off from her mind.

    After all, she had more to worry about. She was now officially in Slytherin's clutches.

* * *


	21. Magic All In Its Own

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all.

Chapter Twenty-One

_Magic All In Its Own_

Draco could remember when he was younger, sitting on his bed and just waiting for his father to come. When Lucius Malfoy got so furious with his son, he'd send him to his room while he figured out a good enough punishment for whatever he'd done. 

So Draco knew what it was like to sit there, waiting with something heavy in the pit of his stomach, the weight of dread and fear that could not surface. He'd often break out into clammy sweat, and each ticking minute seemed like an hour. And sometimes something more important would come up and Lucius would forget. Draco sometimes sat in his room for the entire day. 

Remembering one particular time when he'd finally figured it safe enough to lie down, he'd fallen into a fitful asleep. In the middle of the night he'd been shaken violently awake, his eyes flying open to see the terrifying sight of his furious father, pale eyes nearly black in the darkness, lips raised in a snarl. 

"Never fall asleep," he had spat in a low, vicious tone, "when you are waiting for something. Never fall asleep in waiting for the enemy. They'll only slaughter you while you slumber. Do you understand, Draco? Don't look at me with those blank eyes, you stupid boy. Answer me! Do you comprehend what I'm telling you?" 

Though Draco had only been ten at the time, he had replied in an emotionless voice, "Yes, Father, I understand." 

After that he'd had trouble falling asleep even when he wasn't in trouble. 

He was used to sitting for hours, just anticipating his father's arrival, and he'd gotten somewhat used to the feeling – the feeling of fear, of helplessness, of being alone. But this time it was different. 

As they flew closer and closer to the man who wanted to kill them, that same feeling of utter despair washed over him, numbing him. Only now it seemed ten times worse, because it wasn't his fate that was at stake. He'd take the torture, and most likely live. 

But Ginny would be killed. 

She wouldn't die because of torture, Draco knew, because she was strong and young. Yet Slytherin would be sure to finish her off with the Killing Curse, for he'd be furious that she still lived after he'd already tried to kill her. Perhaps he would skip the torture part and just murder her – whatever he did, he'd be sure to do it in front of Draco's eyes. And that alone would kill him, because he couldn't imagine living without her. 

My father's right, Draco thought angrily. Having feelings for someone does make me weak. When she dies, I won't be able to go on. 

How had he become so attached to her? He could care less if his own father died, but if Ginny Weasley died? That'd be the end of him. 

It figures, he mused bitterly. The one time I find someone I want to spend the rest of my life with, something has to come and take it away. I guess I'm just not meant to love anyone, am I? 

* * * 

Ginny knew she looked unusually calm as they landed before Malfoy Manor. Her hands didn't shake as one of Slytherin's men jerked her off the broom and began to push her towards the door. Her bottom lip didn't tremble as she was forced through the entryway, and she noticed that the hexes had been removed for nothing painful erupted in her body. Her step was straight, and she didn't waver while she walked. 

Inside, though, she was terrified. Her brain was screaming regrets at her, saying that she should've never left her house, should've left the Slytherin business to the Ministry. It's too late now, she thought, frustrated and feeling helpless. I should've listened to Draco. 

She stared at the floor as they walked, the sense of doom rushing over her, numbing her mind into silence. The only sound was the heavy footfalls of the men's boots as they marched Draco and Ginny through the house. One of them had the Blood Skull firmly in his hands; gripping it so hard his knuckles were turning white. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they stopped in front of Lucius Malfoy's study doors. One man stepped forward and pushed them open, shoving Ginny roughly in first. She managed to stop short just in front of the doorway, but that caused Draco to collide into her. After taking a few timid steps forward, she heard the doors slam behind them, and glanced back, noticing that the man who was holding the skull had also entered the room. 

Draco caught her eye, and there was a flash of some emotion in his gray eyes. She wasn't sure what it was; it seemed to be a mix of compassion, concern, and fear. But it was gone so quickly she began to think she imagined it, because if Draco was afraid then there was definitely something to be frightened of. 

She turned and quickly scanned the room, her eyes falling on Salazar Slytherin sitting in a chair, his feet propped up on the desk in front of him. Ginny had to close her gaping mouth hurriedly, because seeing the body of Lucius Malfoy look so sprawled out was surprising. 

When Slytherin spotted them, the terrifyingly insane smile on his face broadened. He carefully placed one foot at a time on the floor, unclasped his folded hands, and walked over to the man with the skull. 

"Very good," he murmured, the smile somewhat fading, and an odd light replacing the insane look in his eyes. He took the Blood Skull and ran his hands over it, staring at it like it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. And being as old as he was, Ginny wondered how much he had seen. 

A moment later, Slytherin seemed to snap out of his daze, looking up sharply at the man. "You may leave," he ordered. "I would like to speak to them alone." His gaze traveled from Draco, to Ginny, then back to Draco. 

The man nodded once and left the room, shutting the double doors firmly behind him. 

Slytherin crossed to the desk and placed the skull there carefully. While he still admired it, he spoke to them. "I must thank you," he said rather softly, "for getting the skull for me." 

"You knew all along," Draco said in a low tone. "You knew the whole time Ginny was alive." 

Slytherin finally tore his eyes from the skull and faced them. "Not at first," he said, still speaking in a soft voice. "But then I knew – I have my sources, Draco. I am the most powerful being in the world. Did you think that I would not know if my enemy was dead or not?" 

Draco did not reply. 

His enemy? Ginny wondered. Honestly, I've never done anything to him. And just because he thinks I'm all powerful doesn't mean I am. Because I would know if I had powers, wouldn't I? 

She would've had to know, since powerful people knew when they were. She'd never done exceptional in school, just enough to get good marks that would please her parents. She'd never completed a complicated spell ahead of her classmates, like Hermione often did. She never repeatedly defeated Dark Lords like Harry did. She was never had a natural skill at Quidditch like Ron or any of her brothers did. She was just plain normal – Ginny Weasley, the regular witch. 

"You underestimate my powers," Slytherin continued smoothly. "I made Virginia have that dream where she found the map. I managed to plant into her mind that she needed to get the Blood Skull no matter what, and it was just unfortunate that she brought you into this, Draco. I was thinking of allowing you to join me once I eliminated the competition." 

"You must really like me," Draco sneered. "Because I keep giving strong signals and signs that I am not going to join you, try to make you furious enough to kill me. And yet you still want me as a sidekick." 

Slytherin appeared not to have heard him, because he'd turned back to the skull. "The Ministry thinks they can use this to get rid of me," he scoffed under his breath. "But they didn't anticipate that I'd get it first. Now I can suck the souls out of anyone I want, and no one can stop me." 

Ginny felt violently sick, and had to look at the ground. This was all her fault! If only she'd been able to fight whatever thoughts Slytherin had planted in her head . . . another reason why I'm not all high and mighty, she thought. Slytherin is able to make me do what he wants me to do without even using an Unforgivable Curse. Shows how powerful I am. 

Slytherin clapped his hands together suddenly, and Ginny jerked her head up to stare at him. He was smiling madly once again, and crossed the room over to where they were standing. "Sit for a moment," he ordered. "I need to think of what to do with you both." He waved his hand, and two high-backed chairs rushed from the middle of the room to behind them. Something forced Ginny down into the chair, and when she glanced over at Draco, she saw the same thing had happened to him. 

If he can do that with a wave of his hand, she thought, we're really in trouble. 

It felt as if someone was dripping ice water down her spine, trickling into her stomach, but she managed to keep a cool exterior. She didn't know how she did it, considering she was absolutely terrified, unable to think. All she could worry about was her death that seemed inevitable, and what would happen afterwards. Slytherin would just kill more people, and there would be nothing to stop him. It would be like Voldemort all over again; the people living in fear, never able to trust anyone they've just met, or even people they've known their whole lives. 

She glanced down at her lap, the tears starting to cloud her vision. Her hands were still bound tightly in front of her, and she couldn't feel her fingers anymore. For a moment she attempted to get the Muggle rope loose, but when it only bit into her skin and hurt, she stopped trying and leaned her head back against the chair, letting out a sigh of defeat. 

Draco was watching Slytherin warily. The older man had walked back over to the Blood Skull and was once more examining it, this time with a curious expression. Many moments passed, feeling like hours, stretched out until Ginny felt she would scream if he didn't do anything soon. Finally, with a smug smile, he turned, his black cloak twirling around him, and walked back to where they were sitting. 

"I can't have you tied up," he said, and with a snap of his fingers the ropes around their wrists vanished. Ginny rubbed her sore wrists, shooting a look at Draco. She wondered if, since they were untied, they should try and make a run for it. As if reading her mind, Draco shook his head slightly and returned to his attention to Slytherin. He stood there a moment, just smiling satisfactorily at them, before he went on. "I know precisely what I'm going to do with you to. Death would be too simple." 

"Far too simple," Draco muttered under his breath, narrowing his eyes at Slytherin. Ginny forced herself to swallow, though her mouth was so dry her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth, and turned her gaze to him once again. 

He appeared not to have heard Draco. His eyes still held that light that terrified Ginny – it was a light she had never seen Voldemort possess. It was the light of insanity, showing that no matter how powerful Slytherin was, he would always be crazy, and always be thirsty for more. He doesn't kill just for the pleasure of it, Ginny realized. He kills because he thinks it'll get him more power. 

"So I've decided I'll dispose of you," he said delicately and slowly, "the way you hoped to dispose of me." 

He let that information sink in, his smile widening at the look of terror on Ginny's face; the look of shock on Draco's. Ginny could feel all the blood rushing out of her head, and even felt faint for a moment. 

He's going to use the Blood Skull on us, she thought, trying to swallow again but not succeeding. She had to close her eyes for the wave of nausea to pass. It will be worse than death – living but without a soul. It'll be just like getting a Dementor's Kiss. 

At this, she knew they would have to leave. Even if he had to kill them in the process. Death was better than what was coming to them. Ginny didn't even bother to look over at Draco; she stood up and was about to bolt for the door when some incredible force yanked her right back in the chair. 

For a moment, she was too dazed to do anything. When she tried to get up again, she couldn't get to her feet. It was as if her upper body had suddenly gained a thousand pounds and she couldn't lift it. 

Slytherin watched her in amusement for a moment, before stating, "You can't leave that chair, you fool. You think I would leave you untied and able to move about?" 

Ginny had to look away, defeat washing over her, her thoughts returning to what was about to happen to her. If she hadn't been afraid before, she was now. She'd thought that once she knew her fate it would be easier to handle, but it wasn't. Parts of her were relieved that it wouldn't be painful, but then, who knew if having the soul sucked out was painful or not? Perhaps it was, and she would have to live with the pain forever. 

"You don't know how to work the skull," Draco snapped after he managed to find his voice. 

"Don't I?" Slytherin shot back, amused. "I can do anything, Draco. How easily you forget that." Ginny watched him with wide eyes as he once more went back to the skull, this time returning with it. Placing it in one hand, he held his other hand, palm down, over it. "Who would like to go first?" he declared cheerfully. 

Ginny's eyes whipped over to meet Draco's, but he only held her gaze for an instant. "How could you have gotten the other founders to help give Ginny the map?" he demanded, avoiding the question. "I thought you were the only evil one." 

Slytherin's eyes darkened, and his smile slightly wilted. "I take it you are volunteering, Draco," he whispered. His eyelids dropped shut heavily, the hand above the skull beginning to circle above it. With a voice that seemed to come deep within him, he began chanting. 

"Hair, fingernails, skin, and bone 

Will be left all alone 

Once your soul has left you behind 

In complete misery and ill of mind 

Prepare for it, my friend 

It is not easy, but it is the end." 

Ginny shot Draco a panicked look, now afraid for him. Once again he met her glance for only a moment, a look of something close to horror on his face, before he turned his focus back to Slytherin, who was still chanting in the deep voice that seemed to fill the room. 

"You will still live on 

But you're soul will be gone 

Using the powers from the skull within 

It is your soul that it will win 

Prepare for it, my friend 

It is not easy, but it is the end." 

At this Slytherin opened his eyes, once again glowing insanely, and an evil smile spread over his face. Ginny waited, her heart pounding so hard she thought it would leap up out of her throat, for something to happen. 

Then, Slytherin spoke so quietly Ginny didn't hear the words. But she could see what his lips formed, and they formed the words, "Draco Malfoy." 

Ginny felt a wrenching somewhere deep inside her, as if someone had jerked her heart cruelly. She knew exactly what would happen even before it did. Everything from then on seemed to go by slowly, in slow motion, as she blinked and turned back to Draco. There was one heartbeat of silence before his mouth dropped open, and he let out the loudest, most despairing scream she'd ever heard and never thought Draco Malfoy could produce. 

She struggled to stand up, since she couldn't reach over and hold him, but her body still seemed to weigh too much for her legs to support. Letting out a cry of frustration, she became mesmerized by what was happening to him and was unable to move anymore. 

He continued to scream for what seemed like forever, and Ginny wanted to cry, for she could not help him. Oh God, she thought. Oh God this can't be happening . . . 

But it was. He was gripping the arms of the chair so tightly he actually tore the fabric with his fingernails. His body convulsed once before something smoky and white floated out of his wide-open mouth. Ginny's hand flew up and clapped over her own lips as she watched it leave his body and float over the carpet, directly towards the Blood Skull. 

It's his soul, she thought with horror. Oh God, that's his soul! It's not in him anymore! 

She was thankful there was no food in her system, for she would've thrown it up. Her cheeks were wet, though she didn't remember crying despite the tears that still ran down. Horrified, not wanting to watch it but unable to tear her eyes away, she saw the misty white cloud glide to the skull. It gathered around the grinning teeth before in invisible vacuum sucked it up in through the mouth. It all happened so fast, it took Ginny a moment to realize that Draco wasn't screaming anymore – she was. Her hand had dropped back into her lap, away from her mouth. 

"Shut up," Slytherin snapped irritably. "Shut up, you stupid girl." 

Ginny somehow, with great effort, managed to clamp her mouth shut, biting her lower lip and drawing blood. She couldn't stop crying, though. Turning her watery eyes to Draco, she let out a great sob. He'd collapsed from the chair onto the floor, lying on his side, his fine silvery hair covering his face. Ginny could see his chest moving, showing he was alive. 

Slytherin was once again admiring the skull, turning its face towards his and smiling fondly at it like it was some sort of trophy. Ginny fought to stand up, to go over and lay beside Draco, but she still couldn't move. She sobbed in frustration, too broken, too defeated to care how childish she was being. 

I was supposed to save him, she thought. He's always saved me, and the one time I was supposed to help him, I didn't. I don't have any powers . . . otherwise, I would've been able to make Slytherin stop from using the skull. I'm useless . . . and now Draco is gone because of it . . . 

She'd never felt so terrible in her life. At that moment, she didn't care what Slytherin did to her. Whatever it was she deserved it. 

"You're next, Ginny," Slytherin announced, obviously pleased at how upset she was. "Don't worry, your soul with join his in the skull shortly." 

"You think you can do this?" Ginny cried in a whisper. "After I'm gone, you think there won't be anyone else who wants to defeat you?" 

"There will be plenty," he answered smoothly, "who would like to defeat me. But I'm afraid, my dear Ginny, that you are the only one who can. And two minutes from now, you will no longer be a threat." 

Ginny gritted her teeth, tears still streaming down her face, but stared hard at Slytherin with determined eyes. "You're not invincible," she warned softly. "There will be someone to kill you, someone besides me. And I'm just sorry I won't be around to see it." 

"You won't be around to see anything!" Slytherin shouted at her, and then laughed. "You'll just be a body, with no soul, for it will be trapped within this wretched skull. I may have others visit you, for I'm sure you and Draco will grow lonely." 

He's insane, she thought, not for the first time. He's talking as if we'll be able to communicate in there. What a nutcase. 

"Would you like to know something?" he asked, and proceeded without even allowing her time to answer. "I didn't know that the other founders were in your dreams. I didn't arrange that. At first I thought it must mean something, but now I know that nothing, not even you with all your powers, can stop me." He stared at her for the longest time, and she found herself holding her breath. "No more stalling," he suddenly announced grandly. He lifted the Blood Skull in the same position he had it for Draco, holding one hand above it, and started to chant once more. 

Ginny's heart thumped, and all her despair washed away into great fear. I'm really going to have my soul sucked out of me, she thought, letting out a strangled sob. The way Draco had reacted - surely it had to be incredibly painful. She looked over at the chair he'd been sitting in, at the claw-like marks his nails had made in the armrests, to his bloody fingernails on hands that lay limply on the ground. 

With another sob, Ginny turned her eyes back to Slytherin. He was still chanting, pausing slightly before the second verse. His voice filled her ears, chilling her right down to her bones, freezing her blood but causing her heart to beat faster. She could hear her heart, could feel it in her dry throat, and began breathing quicker. This is it, she thought, the time is coming, I'm really going to loose my soul. 

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, and let out such a loud sob that she missed the wavering in Slytherin's voice. But shortly afterwards he stumbled over the words again, and he couldn't complete the word "friend". Opening her moist eyes slowly, she saw that the hand that had been circling over the skull was now at his neck. He was rubbing it like he was wearing a tie or collar that had been too tight. 

"What are you doing?" he rasped at Ginny, then sucked in a great breath hoarsely as if someone was choking him. 

What's going on? Ginny wondered, hardly daring to believe her luck. I'm not doing anything! 

Slytherin suddenly let out a short shriek, dropping the Blood Skull. It thudded onto the carpet harmlessly and he stumbled backwards, both hands going to his eyes. "Leave me alone!" he cried. "You can't be doing this! Your powers haven't been nurtured yet!" 

Ginny watched, too shocked to cry anymore, as he dropped his hands away from his face, moaning in pain. Sucking in a sharp breath, she realized that replacing the usual Malfoy gray eyes there was nothing but empty sockets, and two thin lines of blood dribbling down his cheeks . . . 

What happened to his eyes? Oh, God, what's happening? She wiped at her own eyes, trying to get a better vision of what was going on. 

"My eyes . . . what have you done with them?" Slytherin groaned, dropping to his knees. He was holding his hands out in front of him like he could see them. 

"I'm not . . . I'm not doing anything . . ." Ginny whispered, but he didn't hear her. 

Her gaze went to his hair, which was suddenly falling to his shoulders in great clumps. The clumps fell heavily, looking as though they weighed a lot more than normal hair did. Each time they fell, Slytherin let out a whimper as if someone was literally yanking it from his scalp. 

"Oh God . . ." Ginny mumbled, pressing the back of her hand to her lips. Once more she didn't want to watch but she couldn't tear her eyes away. It was terrible, but mesmerizing. 

His face went white, then took on an odd sheen that didn't have anything to do with perspiration. It looked oily, in fact, like a teenage boy with bad acne would have. Then the skin turned pink, then red, a deeper and darker red until . . . 

"Why are you doing this?" Slytherin breathed pitifully. 

Dots appeared on his face; dots no larger than a quill tip. But they spread over his skin like a rash, and they turned so red it took Ginny only a minute to realize that they were not dots – they were holes, holes in his skin, and they were oozing blood. They were even on his lips. 

Ginny cried out and pressed the back of her hand against her mouth harder, as if trying to keep from vomiting, though there was nothing to vomit. She wanted to look away, needed to look away, but somehow couldn't and kept staring. 

I'm going to have nightmares about this for weeks, she thought, horrified, then felt mad for only thinking of herself. Why couldn't this have happened before Draco's soul was sucked out? Why now? 

She began to wonder if maybe she was doing it. 

But how? She watched as the holes spread over all the visible skin of Lucius Malfoy's body, barely able to keep from sobbing at the horrible sight. I don't know how I'm doing it. As much as I hate Slytherin, I want it to stop. If I'm doing it, then it should stop. 

It continued. 

Then, Slytherin smiled. With his lips, bright red with blood from the mysterious holes, he smiled almost normally. Ginny froze, her mind blank, waiting for him to appear back to normal, declaring how he beat her powers. But instead he murmured two words. 

"You win," he said quietly. 

He pitched forward onto his stomach, facedown on the carpet. And he was absolutely still. 

Ginny was hardly able to breath, afraid that if she moved, if she inhaled once, that he would jump back to his feet and proceed to use the skull. But several moments passed, blood darkening the carpet underneath his limp body, and still nothing happened. 

He's dead, Ginny realized dully. Something killed him. 

But was that something her? She couldn't figure it out. If it had been her, that terrified her more than anything else. How could she be capable of such torture, and what was worse was that she had no idea how to control it! What if the same thing happened when she got angry with one of her brothers, or even her mother? How could she live with herself? 

Hell, Slytherin was a bad person, but she wouldn't be able to live with herself now knowing what she'd done to him. She wouldn't be charged with murder, for it was out of self-defense, but she'd feel terrible for the rest of her life. 

Her eyes traveled over to Draco's body. Placing her hands on the armrests, preparing to propel herself up and out of her seat, she was shocked when she was able to stand with ease. Whatever spell had been confining her to the chair had died along with Slytherin. 

On incredibly wobbly legs she stood, though she was trembling far too much to stumble far. She fell to her knees beside Draco, tears dripping off her chin, afraid to touch him. Then she reached out, her hand shaking, and brushed his hair out of his face. His eyes were closed, and he looked as though he was merely sleeping. 

She had to cover her mouth with her hand, squeezing her eyes shut to keep from sobbing like a baby. I should've just let Slytherin take my soul, she thought. It has to be better than living with the fact of what I've done to him, and how I failed Draco . . . 

After a moment, she was able to control herself, and opened her eyes. Attempting to wipe them dry, she reached for Draco's hand. It was ice cold, and if not for the rising of his chest she would've just assumed he was dead. He'd be better off if he was, she thought, knowing too well his heart was still pumping, but he couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't feel . . . it was worse than being a human vegetable. 

"I'm sorry, Draco," she murmured thickly. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." 

He slept on peacefully. She sat there and stared at him for a while, not sure what she was waiting for. Maybe she was hoping that he would wake up. But he didn't, and the realization that she would never be able to see him again tore through her body like a knife, sending cold shivers down her spine and causing more tears to spill over. 

"Virginia . . ." 

She looked up sharply, whipping her head around, terrified that Slytherin had gotten up. The voice was far gentler and softer, though, than his had been, and when she looked over she found that he was still face-down on the carpet, his robes soaked with crimson, a pool of blood around his head. He's not going to wake up ever again, she realized, and then searched for the source that had said her name. 

Warmth spread through her body when she saw it – just a white shape, hovering above the desk. It was a ghost of a person, a woman in her thirties, perhaps forties, with a pretty face and a small smile. She had raven colored hair and startling blue eyes, but all else was pale and misty without color. 

"Virginia," she said again, widening her gentle smile. "Stand up and come to me." 

Ginny found herself rising to her feet, too stunned to wipe her cheeks dry, and walked so dazedly to the desk that she barely felt her feet hitting the floor. The entire trauma that she'd just been through washed from her mind and it was left blissfully blank, as though she were dreaming. 

"You love him, don't you?" the woman asked, nodding towards Draco. 

Ginny didn't even have to turn around to know whom she was referring to; without tearing her eyes off the girl before her, she nodded. 

"There is a way," she said, barely above a whisper, "to bring his soul back. You have that power, Virginia. It just needs to be guided." 

"I killed Slytherin," Ginny breathed throatily. "My powers are too dangerous for me to control." 

The woman's face softened sympathetically. "You did not kill him," she said quietly. "He did not sign the parchment. Besides, he was already dead." 

Parchment? Ginny thought vaguely, but immediately forgot about it as the ghost proceeded. 

"Do you know who I am?" she inquired. 

Ginny started to shake her head, but stopped, realizing that she did know who it was. "Rowena Ravenclaw," she said, barely audible. Yet Rowena heard and smile again, nodding. 

"I have a gift for you, Virginia," Rowena announced. She reached into her robes and pulled out something solid in color, something long and thin and made of dark sleek wood. Ginny studied it for a moment before figuring it was a wand, and it was clearly made of matter, unlike the ghost. "It will take training, but you will learn to use your powers that you have been blessed with." 

"I don't want to," Ginny protested silently. 

"You will," Rowena promised, smiling widely. "It will bring back your love." 

Ginny was afraid to raise her hopes. "But it'll take training," she insisted. "Draco will be without a soul for . . . for who knows how long." 

Rowena's smile turned wistful. "Love," she began dreamily. "Love is an odd thing. A very special thing, but different nonetheless. Love can cause death, can drive someone to murder or take his or her own life. Love can cause bitter unhappiness, but it can also bring great joy. It seems to be the only good thing left in a world of terror and fear and depression. Yet it is very hard to acquire, and those who are fortunate enough to love, or to be loved, must cherish, care for it like an expensive jewel. That's what love is, Virginia, a jewel. So rare and precious, for true love is hard to come by. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" 

Ginny hesitated. She knew what she was saying, but what did it have to do with Draco? True, she loved him, but how would it bring him back without training? After a moment, she said carefully, "I don't understand what you're getting at." 

"You love Draco," Rowena stated. "Everyone, including yourself, would never have believed it a year ago, or even a few months ago. You two despised each other, and yet in such a short time, you've managed to develop such a powerful love, such strong feelings, that it's virtually impossible to destroy. Even death couldn't stop it. Even the losing of one's soul could not put out the flame that joins you both." 

How does she know so much? Ginny wondered, amazed. 

"Love is magic all in its own. And you possess such a love, Ginny," Rowena pointed out, using Ginny's nickname so casually she nearly missed it, "that you will know precisely what to do, with aid of this wand. Just listen to your mind and your heart and you'll manage to achieve what no regular witch or wizard could." 

She held out her hand with the wand then, and Ginny stared up at her face, unsure of what to do. She wants me to take it, she figured after a moment, and almost awkwardly reached up to take it. Her fingers paused before grasping it, though, and Rowena smiled and nodded encouragingly. 

Ginny, her mouth set in a straight line, grabbed the wand firmly. Rowena released it. 

It felt wonderful in Ginny's hand – just like a brand new broomstick would. It was smoothly polished, a dark brown wood, slightly longer than her normal wand. While she stared at it in awe, Rowena spoke once more. 

"You have a unique power, Virginia. Use it wisely, and don't take it for granted." 

Ginny looked up, opening her mouth to ask just how she was supposed to get Draco's soul from the skull back into his body, and saw that Rowena was fading. "No!" Ginny cried. "No wait –" 

In an instant the ghost of Rowena Ravenclaw was gone, leaving Ginny alone and cold once more. Ginny panicked slightly, for she had no idea what to do, before ordering herself to calm down. 

She said you'd know what to do, she directed herself. And she's probably right. You just need to relax. 

She turned and walked back over to where Draco lie, Slytherin not too far off to the side, and the sight of him nearly sent her into hysterics. Swallowing her tears, she tried to clear her mind and retrieved the Blood Skull from where it'd been dropped. 

For a moment, she stared at it, as if trying to see Draco's soul in it. But it remained the same as always, staring with its dark eye sockets, mocking her with its evil and knowing grin. Ginny took a deep breath and balanced it on one hand like Slytherin had done, the other hand firmly wrapped around her new wand. 

Just think, she thought. Think of a spell . . . Rowena was right about our love, she has to be right about knowing the spell. 

Her eyes slid shut as she tried to muse deeply. Several times, she panicked. What am I going to do with Draco's body if this doesn't work? What will my family say when they find out how I killed Slytherin? Did I even kill him in the first place? After struggling to get her mind blank many times, she finally achieved it and began to think. 

And then, a simple spell popped into her head, so simply it was like common knowledge and she'd known it her whole life. Without thinking twice about how quickly it got into her memory, she opened her mouth and began to recite it in a clear, unwavering tone. 

"For the soul this crystal has most recently taken 

Reverse it back, for it is mistaken." 

Her eyes flew open. She was shocked at how easily the words had poured from her tongue. Then, she sucked in a breath and waited for the white mist that had left Draco return to him. Several minutes went by, uneventful, and Ginny's stomach dropped with utter disappointment with every passing second. 

I've done it wrong, she thought, her chin trembling as she fought back tears. Either that or I'm not the power that everyone thinks I am . . . 

No sooner had she said this in her head did a bit of cloudy whiteness leak out of the skull's teeth. Ginny's heart rose into her throat and she stared, too afraid to believe it true, as it emptied out of the Blood Skull and glided down to Draco's body. 

Ginny was too frightened to move, worried she might somehow break the spell. The mist hovered about Draco's head, before thinning out as it was sucked up through his nostrils. There were several moments of complete silence, where the world seemed to have stopped, and even the ticking of the annoying grandfather clock in the corner appeared to have quieted. 

And then Draco coughed shortly, rolling from his side onto his back. 

Ginny broke out into a wide smile, dropping the skull to the ground and rushing to his side. "Draco?" she asked, happy tears blocking her vision. "Draco, are you okay?" 

With her free hand she brushed the hair out of his eyes, then helped him into a sitting position. He seemed dazed, his gray eyes glazed and blank, as he looked from her to the room, then finally resting on Slytherin. Then they darkened with remembrance as he stared at the dead body of his father, before he glanced at her with concern that was so unlike him. 

"What happened?" he asked, grasping her upper arms. "Are you all right? He didn't use the skull on you, did he?" 

Ginny shook her head, unable to stop smiling. "He used it on you, not me." 

And as hurriedly as she could she explained what happened after his soul was taken. He listened without interrupting, allowing his emotion to show on his face. Finally, Ginny thought, he's taken the mask off. 

"So how did Slytherin die like that?" Draco asked. "You didn't do it, did you?" 

Ginny shrugged, her smile fading somewhat. "Rowena told me it wasn't my fault. She said he was already dead, and that he hadn't signed the parchment." 

Draco looked puzzled for a moment before it dawned on him. "Oh, that map. Remember? We signed it and it said that if anyone else besides us use the skull than they'd die a painful death or something along those lines." 

Ginny nodded. "I remember now. God, Draco, do you realize how lucky we are?" 

Draco studied her for a moment, then stood up, letting out a groan as he straightened. He held out his hand to help her to her feet, and she stood beside him. "I have a feeling," he began slowly, "that we'll be even luckier once we get home." 

Ginny glanced over at Slytherin's body. "We'll have to get the Ministry here first, though. And then there are still Slytherin's men in the house." 

"We'll manage to avoid them," Draco said confidently. "I grew up in this house; I know every passage." 

Ginny smiled weakly. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked gently. 

"I'm fine," he said, waving her off. "It just feels like I woke up from a deep sleep." 

"What was it like?" 

"What was what like?" 

"You know. Not having a soul." 

"It was . . . I'm not sure how to describe it," he said helplessly. "It guess it was the feeling of hopelessness that got to me, knowing that I'd never be able to move on my own or speak on my own. I was just feeling sorry for myself, mostly. The worst part was losing my soul because it hurt." 

Ginny gave him an understanding look. "I'm sorry," she whispered, stepping up to him and hugging him tightly. "But it won't ever happen again, okay?" 

He laughed hollowly. "If you say so, Weasley." 

She looked at his face, grinning. "Don't call me Weasley, Malfoy," she whispered before pressing her lips over his.

* * *

A/N: This is not the end! There's one more chapter where everything gets settled. And I haven't forgotten about Harry . . . Ginny's just been a bit preoccupied and hasn't had time to think about him. 

Thanks to: **Christine** (as always, of course. And I agree about that Oscar thing . . .), **Zoemma, audig, MG, summer_thyme, w&m_law **(thanks, Amy ;)), **Dot, Archer **(get over your writer's block quick! I want more Catenatus! Also, I hope to answer everything in the next chapter if they weren't answered here), **Starlight **(I think that's all I'm going to write to Slytherin Meets Gryffindor, but thanks anyway), **P*A*Trisha **(that's true, but Dara isn't a witch, she's a nymph :^D), **sOmEoNeSpEcIaL, silverarrows*** **(I agree, gluing your eyes to the screen might not feel too good, hee . . .), **Cithara, **and** sassy aka Draco's Lil Angel.**


	22. Sorting Things Out

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it.

A/N: Here is the final chapter!

I dedicate it to Christine and Archer, who helped me get through this bloody fic when all I wanted to do was give up ;)

Twenty-Two

_Sorting Things Out_

    They didn't leave Lucius's study right away.

    "Slytherin's men are still here," Draco reminded Ginny.

    He then contacted the Ministry. They didn't have to wait long before the room was flooded with Aurors. Ginny gripped Draco's arm and stayed close to him the whole time, watching as they began searching the study. About a dozen left to go and find Slytherin's men, and a couple of them crouched beside Lucius's dead body and began inspecting it.

    Ginny and Draco were both questioned. Hours passed, it seemed, and all Ginny wanted to do was go home and go to sleep. But the fact that it was all over, that she would sleep safely and soundly that night, made everything seem easier. She didn't mind telling the story half as much as she'd imagined.

    Her parents came after a few hours, and she was relieved to see them. They wrapped her up in a hug between them and kissed her repeatedly, her mother muttering scoldings that she'd disobeyed and praisings that she was still alive. 

    Finally, they released her, Mrs. Weasley wiping at her eyes. "All right, dear, let's get you home," she murmured, guiding Ginny towards the door.

    "Wait," She stopped and turned back to Draco, who was still sitting on the couch pretending not to be listening. "Draco's coming with us."

    Draco looked over at them at the sound of his name.

    "You're more than welcome to come," Mr. Weasley told him, smiling broadly.

    Draco's face warmed slightly. He said politely, "Thank you, but I think I'll stay here for a little while. Help with everything."

    Ginny's mouth dropped open in protest, but she didn't say anything. She met his eyes and could almost read his thoughts. He needed to be alone for a little while.

    She could understand that.

    She gave him a small farewell smile, and allowed her mother and father to lead her out of the room. They took Floo Powder home, and the instant she appeared in her fireplace at home she was surrounded by Harry, Hermione, and her brothers. Even Charlie and Bill were home. Ginny noted with sadness that Percy was not.

    "Where is Percy?" she asked to nobody in particular.

    "He's sleeping," Charlie answered. "Not in a coma anymore."

    "He's home?" she said.

    "Don't get too excited," Fred told her.

    "Yeah, he hasn't gotten out of bed once," George added.

    "It's no fun," Fred said. "Mum won't let us pick on him since he's so _fragile._"

    "So he's all right?" Ginny said. 

    "Unfortunately, he'll be back to his boring self in a couple of weeks," Fred said wisely.

    "Ginny, dear, come and have something to eat," Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. "Then you get into bed yourself."

* * *

    The next day Ginny was feeling normal again. She hadn't realized how wonderful it felt to not have to worry every minute of every day about being killed. It seemed a great weight had been lifted off her chest and now she could move around freely and not be afraid of anything. Nothing was going to hurt her now.

    Percy woke up about three times a day to eat. The only time he got out of bed was to go to the bathroom. Every other time he slept.

    "To be honest he isn't much less exciting than he usually is," George had muttered so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear. 

    Ginny had smiled. She knew that Fred and George were fond of Percy. Deep down.

    "So what happened to Percy?" Ginny asked her mother that night while they sat alone together in the kitchen, drinking hot chocolate. 

    "We brought him home a couple of days ago," Mrs. Weasley explained. "Of course, we were worried to death about you then, so I couldn't really be very happy at his recovery. When he woke up from his coma, finally, he told us that it was Lucius Malfoy who'd attacked him. Naturally, that only frightened us more, because we knew that he was after you. Ginny, we had no idea where you were. We thought you'd been taken from us again." She reached across the table and put her hand over Ginny's, her eyes filling up with tears. "A mother can only go through so much," she said thickly. "Promise me that the next time you leave you leave a note or something. Because I think I might just have a heart attack if you're gone and I don't know what happened to you."

    Ginny smiled, feeling tears burn in her own eyes. "I promise, Mum. I don't plan on leaving any time soon. To do anything _dangerous_, anyway."

    "Good," she said, sniffing and wiping her cheeks dry. "Good."

* * *

"Harry?"

    The following morning Ginny managed to break away from the hustle and bustle of returning to school to talk with Harry. While her father and a few of her brothers was loading the car they'd gotten about a year ago with everyone's trunks, Mrs. Weasley was inside with Hermione making sandwiches for the Hogwarts Express. Ginny had snuck out to find Harry, and she found him out back, sitting under the shade of a tree and reading a book on Quidditch.

    He looked up as she approached, and smiled at her. "Hey Ginny."

    She returned his smile and kneeled beside him. Glancing at his book, she commented, "Do you ever read about anything else?"

    "Not really," he grinned lazily. There was a moment of silence. Ginny stared down at her lap and Harry marked his page and shut his book. "So there must've been a reason you came out here, right?"

    "Yes," Ginny replied, distracted. She looked up and met his eyes. "Harry, I'm not really sure what to do about us."

    He slowly sucked in a breath, then exhaled through his mouth loudly, looking beyond her. "I'm not too sure, either," he answered finally.

    "I . . . we . . . well, we just wouldn't be right together," she sputtered. "I used to think we would, but we won't."

    "It's because you love Draco," Harry stated simply, turning his head to catch her gaze.

    "Yes," she said weakly. "I do."

    "Well," he said, raising his eyebrows and dropping them, "I wouldn't want to interfere with you two. I would've never guessed that you'd end up together, but it doesn't seem so crazy now."

    "Harry . . ." She trailed off helplessly. This was not going as she'd hoped. She hated the way he sounded as though he was covering up his real feelings, pretending that he was just fine and dandy with the whole situation, when he clearly wasn't. "It's infuriating, isn't it?" she asked softly after a moment.

    He met her eyes again. "What?"

    "Being obsessed with someone," she explained. "It's all you ever think about, right? And you want to think of something else, but you can't. No matter what you do your mind always travels back to that person."

    He smiled thinly. "Yes."

    "I know what it's like," she said softly. "But it's just some sort of spell, Harry, and eventually you'll get over it."

    "It's not _just_ a spell, Ginny," he said, allowing some feeling into his voice. "When you saved my life you put some of your life force into me. You became a _part_ of me. And you're right – you're all I can ever think about anymore. Every time you leave and go off with Draco I go crazy with worry. But I always knew you were alive because I could _feel_ it."

    Ginny just stared at him, unable to speak. 

    "The thing is," he said, this time a bit calmer, "is that I'm not sure _how_ I'm obsessed with you. I don't know if I'm attracted to you, if the obsession is sexual, or if I just want to be near you all the time. I just don't _know_."

    "Harry," Ginny interrupted, nearly in tears. "Harry, you need to forget about me. You're a great person. You can have any girl you want. I don't want you making the same mistake I did. I don't want you waiting around, obsessing, for someone you can't have."

    He stared at her, his eyes searching hers for something he couldn't find. "You know what?" he whispered.

    Ginny didn't answer.

    "I've seen you with Draco before. And I know you'd be ten times happier with him than with me. And you know something? That makes me happy."

    Her expression turned confused. "Huh?" she asked quietly.

    "I'm happy because _you're_ happy," Harry emphasized. "The more I think, the more I realize this obsession isn't about _wanting_ you. It's just . . . it's just wanting you to live the way you want." He seemed to get more excited with his idea. "If you're apart of me, that means that I feel some of what you feel. So if you're happy then I'm happy, too."

    "Are you sure?" she asked. "Are you just saying that so I won't bother you anymore?"

    "No." He shook his head. "No, I think it's really true."

    "But even if I'm happy you'll still go on obsessing about me," she stated dully. "You won't be able to love anyone else fully because I'll always be on your mind."

    "Who says I won't be able to love anyone fully?" Harry demanded. "I'm sure if I found the right person I could. And all obsessions fade away sometime, Ginny. Especially obsessions that aren't real."

    It was the truth, but somehow it made her a little sad. She nodded. "Yes, you're right. You're strong, Harry, and when you find someone whose right for you you'll be able to forget about me."

    He reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I won't forget about you, Ginny," he promised quietly. 

    She started to smile, then heard her mother calling her. "Ginny! Harry! Come on, we're getting ready to leave!"

    They both got to their feet and hurried into the house.

* * *

"GINNY! Hurry up!" Ron screamed from outside. 

    She was in her room, having forgotten her Transfiguration book at her desk. Everyone else was outside in the car, since they'd driven for nearly five minutes before she'd remembered about it.

    "All right, all right," Ginny muttered, rummaging through her desk parchments. "I know it's here somewhere, I _know_ it is . . ."

    She spun around and got down on her knees, lifting up the bed skirt to look under her bed. It was a mess under there. Finally, frustrated, she stood up, pulled out her wand, and opened her mouth to use the Summoning Charm.

    Something glinted in the corner of her eye.

    She glanced down at her bed. Sunlight flitted through the window onto her bedspread, causing something lying there to sparkle.

    Ginny's breath caught in her throat. It couldn't be!

    She snatched the Locator Ring off her bed. Staring at it for a moment, she laughed aloud with sheer joy and shoved it onto her finger. Glancing back at the bed, she saw that it'd come with a note. Grabbing it, she quickly unfolded it, unable to stop grinning.

    _Love is magic all in its own . . . I thought you might be needing this._

    That was it. That was the only thing that was printed on the small parchment. Still, it was enough. "Thank you!" she yelled out loud. 

    Everything was beginning to look up after that. She saw her Transfiguration book sticking out between her dresser and wall and grabbed it, hurrying back outside.

    As they drove along, Ron singing loudly along with the wizarding radio, Harry and Hermione trying to get him to shut up, Ginny stared happily out the window, still smiling. She could feel the warmth and reassurance of the ring on her finger, reminding her that she would be seeing Draco again in a few hours. 

    _This is definitely going to be an interesting year_, she thought, resting her head against the glass. _I wonder how everyone will react to Draco and me together._

    Ginny had never been in love before. She wasn't sure if it would last, or if they'd get married, or even have kids. 

    All she knew was if her love for Draco remained as strong as it was now forever, then she would most certainly become Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

    Her smile widened.

* * *

THE END

A/N: Wow, I finally finished it. It's taken me a while, but I have. Sadly, I do not think I'll be doing a sequel . . . or if I do, it won't be anytime soon. So thank you for everyone who has stuck with the story and reviewed. I love you all!

Final thank yous for those who reviewed chapter 21:

**w&m_law, summer_thyme **(hook up with Dobby?!), **Brooklyn Majestic, The Jade Princess, Melissa Belial Riddle, Cithara, Athena Lionfire16, Tigre, krissy, audig, angelic*, Archer **(I want a pair of Slytherin socks! Lol), **Demeter, Elaine, sOmEoNeSpEcIaL, danabird, ~*Crystal Lily*~, **and **Phoenix Flare.**

Thank you to everyone!

_~MochaButterfly_


End file.
